Merry Xmas Joyeux Noël
by nardy
Summary: Noël à poudlard, au temps des maraudeurs, Sirius et Rémus doivent rester au chateau...complete
1. Le départ

**DISCLAIMER** : Le monde de Hp appartient en exclu à Mrs JKR, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses persos pour le fun.

**Rating** : J'hésite entre **R** et PG-13, mais me connaissant, je pense aller au **R.**

Le sel de ma vie : Juste une annonce, ceci est un défi de ma petite BeNaNe, je le relève avec un certain plaisir parce que Maloulounette est un peu givrée (normal, elle est Québécoise et là bas fait pas super chaud ! !) et que son idée m'a plue.

Avis aux puristes: Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la couleur des yeux de Sirius, mais celle ci (Noisette dorée vert, est la mienne et celle de mon amoureux, donc...)

Au temps des maraudeurs, pendant les vacances de Noël, Rémus et Sirius restent à Poudlard et...(Allez voir ses défis, j'aime pas résumer ça perd de son charme)

* * *

**_Le départ_**

Dans le dortoir des Griffondor, chambre des septièmes années, James et Lilly terminaient de boucler la malle de James. Peter était assis sur la sienne et s'escrimait à la fermer.

Sirius et Rémus étaient affalés sur l'un des lits de la chambrée et regardaient les autres d'un air dégoûté :

« Des lâcheurs, hein Rems ?

« Tu parles ! Grogna le loup

« Pas de bol, pour une fois que les parents d'Evans invitent...

« James et Peter...

« Ouais, et nous, plantés...

James leur lança un regard peu amène de dessous sa mèche.

« Sirius ?

« Quoi ?

« La ferme ! !

« James ? Intervint Rémus en plissant les yeux.

« Quoi ?

« La ferme toi-même !

« Rémus, tu la ramènes pas toi ! Hein ! C'est de la faute à qui ? Si Siri doit rester à Poudlard ? ?

Le grondement qui s'échappa de la gorge du jeune homme résonna dans la chambre, il dévisagea ses amis, se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce en lançant un bref :

« Tchao.

Par-dessus son épaule. Il était assez fâché visiblement pour agir ainsi.

« Bon sang James ! Tu pouvais pas la fermer ? Non ? Jeta Sirius à son ami avant de s'élancer après Rémus.

Lilly leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête :

« James, parfois t'es vraiment très con ! ! Dit-elle d'une voix exaspérée.

« Merci bien, toi aussi t'es contre moi ? Répondit Potter, un peu choqué de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

« Tu devrais être content que Siri ait proposé de rester avec Rémus, expliqua-t-elle un peu plus gentiment, sinon, tu aurais été obligé de rester et pas de Noël avec moi, mon petit chéri ! ! !

« Ouais, ma Lilly, Dit James en attrapant la jeune fille par la taille et en l'embrassant dans le cou, t'as raison. Merci Sirius.

Peter se mit à rire :

« Lilly a toujours raison James, tu devrais le savoir.

« C'est vrai. Allez ma belle, si on ne termine pas cette malle, on va louper le poudlard express. Dis voir Pete, t'as terminé toi ?

« Ouais.

« Ben, viens nous filer un coup de main. Dit James en souriant.

Rémus était parti vers la forêt interdite, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'y rendre, mais le loup en lui s'en languissait. Il s'assit au pied d'un gros sapin et ferma les yeux.

Il était tellement désolé de devoir rester à Poudlard pour Noël, mais la pleine lune tombant en plein pendant les vacances, il n'avait pas eu la moindre chance de pouvoir accepter l'invitation des Evans. Et il en avait privé Siri. Dans son malheur, il avait eu de la chance que Sirius se dévoue pour rester avec lui.

Sirius.

Son ami.

Son frère.

Son désespoir.

Le jeune Griffondor s'était rendu compte depuis un certain temps qu'il était amoureux d'un de ses meilleurs amis et ça ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Sirius était de loin le garçon le plus sexy de l'école et il avait une cour impressionnante de jeunes sorcières en chaleur à ses basques. Sa nonchalance, son indolence et sa parfaite connaissance de cet état de choses, rendait le loup-garou un peu plus désespéré.

Rémus avait du mal à le regarder, sa silhouette harmonieuse, sa chevelure brune savamment décoiffée avec cette mèche qui tombait sur ses yeux noisette. Cette bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses et légèrement rosées, il en imaginait le goût dans des baisers passionnés.

Et son regard.

Une damnation.

Une pupille marron très clair, noisette, dorée, tirant parfois sur le vert, suivant l'humeur de Sirius. Pétillante de malice. Vibrante de curiosité. Intense parfois. Grave rarement.

Grave quand certains de leurs regards se croisaient.

Pensive aussi quand Sirius croyait que le loup ne le voyait pas. Provoquant des brûlures dans son âme.

« Rem ? Rémus ? ? ? ? Ou es-tu ?

La voix de Sirius était encore lointaine, mais Rémus resta sans bouger. Il avait envie d'attendre son ami venir à lui.

Comme si il l'avait cherché

Comme si il lui avait manqué.

Comme si il l'avait aimé...

Quant à Siri, pas besoin de son flair d'animagus pour relever la piste de son ami enfui, il suivit son instinct et sa parfaite connaissance de son ami.

Jamais Rémus n'enfreignait les règles et malgré sa colère envers James, il n'aurait pas fait de bêtises, il avait dû aller jusqu'à la forêt interdite, refuge de son âme en peine depuis toujours. Le même sapin. La même forme assise à son pied. Le même coup au cœur quand Sirius vit les larmes sur les joues pâles.

La même envie qui le saisissait de plus en plus fréquemment, le prendre dans ses bras et rester avec lui.

Contre lui.

Se contenter de l'aimer.

Sans le lui dire.

Pas le faire fuir.

Le garder comme ami.

Et crever en silence.

« Rem...Dit une voix un peu cassée.

« Siri... Répondit une voix éteinte

« Je suis là.

« Je sais, je te rem...

« Rem, tais-toi. Ne me remercie pas, je t'en prie. Dit Sirius en s'asseyant aux côtés de son ami en pleurs.

Il avait envie de poser sa main sur son bras, l'attirer à lui, qu'il pose sa tête sur son épaule, qu'il garde sa main dans la sienne. Joue contre joue. Ne pas parler. Et aimer ce silence.

Une voix qui les appelait les ramena sur terre. Les yeux bruns jouèrent avec les étoiles dorées, un même soupir résigné et un sourire semblable étira leurs lèvres.

« James...

Sirius tendit sa main essuya les joues de son ami. Effaçant doucement les traces de ses larmes.

« Il ne voulait pas être méchant, tu sais.

« Je sais. Répondit Rémus dans un murmure.

La main de Siri sur sa joue le troublait infiniment, il aurait voulu que cela dure une éternité.

Sirius enleva sa main à regret. La joue était si douce sous ses doigts, il avait eu envie de caresser les lèvres entrouvertes de son loup.

James arrivait. James L'ami fidèle. James le garde fou. James, l'empêcheur d'aimer en rond.

« Padfoot ? Moony ? Vous êtes où ? Hé, ho, les gars ? Les cris précédèrent de peu l'arrivée de James qui lui aussi connaissait les endroits préférés du loup-garou. Il les trouva assis côte à côte, les yeux un peu brillants.

« Sirius ! Rémus ! Enfin ! Vous pourriez répondre non ? Dit-il d'une voix haletante, il avait couru depuis le château dans l'espoir de les trouver avant de devoir partir, il devait absolument s'excuser auprès de Rémus, il avait été en dessous de tout en lui reprochant l'absence de Sirius pour les vacances.

« Je voulais vous dire au revoir...

Lupin eut un sourire un peu triste :

« James...

« Non Rem. L'interrompit Potter en lui plantant son regard bleu en plein cœur. Ne dis rien. Et excuses moi, j'avais pas à te dire ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé que tu doives rester ici. Mais finalement je suis content que Siri reste avec toi, au moins tu ne seras pas seul.

Sirius éclata de rire et se leva d'un bond, il prit James dans ses bras et l'étreignit gentiment.

« Allez, file vieux frère. Lilly va te tuer si tu loupes le train. Passez de bonnes vacances.

« Oui, James, passez de bonnes vacances. Renchérit Rémus en se levant à son tour.

« Oh, les copains ! Vous allez me manquer vous savez ? ?

Sirius lança un regard ironique vers Rémus qui se mit à rire.

« C'est ça, on va te manquer...A quel moment ? Entre deux bisous de Lilly ou entre deux escapades dans sa chambre ? Hein ?

« Menteur ! ! S'exclamèrent les deux maraudeurs en chœur.

Sirius entoura les épaules de Rémus de son bras et fit une grimace à James qui s'éloigna en riant.

« Bonnes vacances à vous deux ! Et soyez sages ! ! ! Cria-t-il avant d'être hors de portée de voix.

« Soyez sage ! Grommela Sirius. Il en a de bonnes, lui !

Il avait senti Rémus se crisper lorsqu'il avait posé son bras sur son épaule, malvenu semblait-il, alors sans insister, il l'avait retiré.

Rémus avait frissonné. Le geste autrefois si anodin était devenu tellement tentateur.

« Bon, si on remontait ? Proposa Sirius d'une voix à peine troublée.

« Ouais. On y va... acquiesça Rémus.

Du moment que tu es avec moi

* * *

Alors j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, évidement, c'est tout sage et tout mignon, non?

Ze vous adore

Bizoumouchous


	2. Le fan club

**DISCLAIMER** : Perso et environnement pas à moi on s'en doute, le tout à Mrs JKR, l'histoire a moi un peu et à Mel aussi.

**Rating R** pour la suite.

**Le sel de ma vie** :

**Oxaline**: Je suis trèèèèèèès contente que tu aimes aussi ce couple là, tes commentaires m'auraient manqué!!!! Et j'aime toujours comment tu trouves les trucs que j'ai préféré! Merci encore et ne lâche pas... Bizoumouchous

**Slipou:** Ma fic accepte ta demande, par contre, elle est pas finie et si tu étais déçue? Mdr!! J'adore quand tu pète un cable!!!! t'es gentille de péter des cables comme ça, j'aime bien moi!!!!( pis réponse à ta question, t'étais peut être en prison??? Lol!)Bizoumouchous

**Sev Snape**: Merci ma toute belle et j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi... Bisoumouchous

**Rapi**: Merci t'es gentille (?), et puis voilà enfin! la suite... BizBiz

**Minerve**: C'est beau, c'est compliqué, ( C'est la faute à Benane....) ça va pas être simple( ça c'est moi...) Mais heu!Non, James, il est juste un peu bête par moments...Bizoumouchous

**Michat:** Contente de te revoir! Merci d'aimer.... Biz

**Moony-Shade**: ok, la suite est là, j'espère que ça ira...Biz

**Jenny:** Voilà la suite tant attendue, je suis désolée , mais j'ai pris un retard énorme....(je voulais finir l'autre fic avant) Auteur trèèèès génée Bizous

**Alllba Ambre**: Ca y est , mais plus c'est long plus c'est bon, enfin, l'attente, car pour les chap, je recommence à faire des pitits, tout piti chapitres... Sorry....Bizoumouchous

**Lilyep**: Et comment! Enfin en voilà un bout de cette suite! Merci d'avoir attendu! Bizoumouchous

**Gaelle griffondor:** Ze continue... Biz

**Vif d'or**, ma toute belle, tu vois, en fait j'avais bien deux fic en route, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner l'autre avant la fin, désolée...Mais merci d'aimer quand même! Bisoumouchous

**Phobia floral**: Merci ma doucette, et c'eset vrai qu'ils sont mimi ces deux là, je crois que je les aime de plus en plus... Bizoumouchous

**Benane**: Que te dire de plus ma douce givrée du ciboulot? Que tu as du passer la nuit à mater Mumus? C'est ça hein? Mais je sais que tu aimes et ça me fait très plaisir!Un énorme bisoumouchou à toi Maloulounette.

**Melindra**: Merci encore, mais c'est vous qui me gâtez à aimer mes petites productions( Littéraires? C'est un peu exagéré, mais y a pas d'autre mot...) Merci encore et gros bisoumouchous

**Ornaluca**: Merci de toujours m'encorager ma belle! Bizoumouchous

* * *

Je suis bluffée par le nombre de vos review, j'en déduis que ce couple est donc parmi les plus aimés, moi j'aime bien aussi, mais c'est grâce à Maloulounette que je suis ici. Elle, elle en bave... (Ca frise le pas beau, mais comme je l'aime beaucoup...je supporte...)(Meuh non, je t'aime !!) 

Petite note de l'auteur :

J'aime bien les pensées et donc les Pov, mais pour que les pensées ne mélangent pas trop, celles de Sirius sont précédées de **S : **

Celles de Rémus par **£ :**

Et toutes mes excuses pour ce délai impardonnable!15 jours, j'ai honte....

_**

* * *

Le fan club **_

Comme Sirius et Rémus remontaient vers le château, quelques flocons commencèrent à tomber et les deux garçons frissonnèrent, le départ précipité de Rémus et la poursuite non moins précipitée de Siri les avaient trouvés fort peu vêtus, du moins contre le froid, la température se situant vers zéro au vu de la neige qui virevoltait autours d'eux.

Il firent les derniers mètres en courant, tant à cause du froid qu'en une soudaine envie irraisonnée de se mesurer l'un à l'autre. Ils arrivèrent parfaitement ex æquo au portes du château et entrèrent en riant et un peu hors d'haleine.

Le grand hall vide résonnait de leurs pas et les deux maraudeurs se sentirent un peu perdus d'un coup. Se retrouver presque seuls dans l'immense bâtisse ne leur était arrivé que très rarement et ils avaient dû mal à s'habituer au silence de nouveau, ils savaient pourtant qu'une trentaine d'élèves était restés pour ces vacances ci. Comme à l'accoutumée, le premier soir, les nouvelles règles de vie allaient être mises en application. Pas de cours évidement, accès à la bibliothèque autorisé en permanence, terrain de vol aussi, le parc ainsi que les serres en accès libre. Les sorties à pré au lard permises pour les septièmes années sans limitations, pas d'obligation de se rendre à la grande salle pour les repas, suffisait de prévenir les elfes et le directeur quelques heures avant. En bref des vacances de rêve. Suffisait de s'y faire...

Un peu décontenancés, les deux amis optèrent pour la grande salle qui ne faisait déjà plus uniquement office de réfectoire mais aussi de salle commune...hé bien commune à toutes les maisons. Une grande partie de la salle avait été fort discrètement condamnée avec des sorts, rétrécissant les murs et réduisant la salle à des dimensions moins spectaculaires que d'habitude. Une quinzaine de tables avaient étés gardés, une partie était regroupée vers un gigantesque foyer qui ronflait d'un feu titanesque, des décos de noël était disposées partout, sapins enguirlandés aux couleurs des quatre maisons, lumignons de toutes couleurs illuminant la pièce. La partie réfectoire était aussi aménagée, pas de table des professeurs et pas de table attitrés par maison. Pendant les vacances, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Rémus soupira et se dirigea vers le coté salle commune, il se glissa sur un banc et posa sa tête sur ses mains croisées à plat sur la table. Observant les autres élèves qui s'étaient regroupés ici aussi. Sirius hésita et se décida à s'asseoir près de lui, à l'instar de son ami, son regard fit le tour de la salle. Pas ou peu de têtes connues. Deux élèves de Poufsouffle, un autre griffondor, plus jeune qu'eux. Pas de Serredaigle pour l'instant et quelques Serpentard, les plus nombreux. La rumeur qui circulait, affirmant que les élèves de cette maison avaient presque tous des problèmes familiaux devait avoir un fond de vérité... Pas de Snivelus, ni ce cher Lucius, absence totale de la garde rapprochée de son altesse Malefoy...

Sirius en fit la remarque à Lupin :

« T'as vu Moony, ni Snivelus, ni Malefoy. On ne va pas s'amuser beauc...

« _Tu._ Tu ne vas pas t'amuser beaucoup, le coupa Rémus sans lever les yeux du groupe d'élève qu'il observait. Pour ma part peu m'importe qu'ils soient là où pas. Je n'aime pas quand tu... Le loup s'interrompit en rougissant un peu.

_**S : **Il est mignon quant il rougit._

« Quand je quoi ? demanda Sirius, intéressé.

_**£ :** Zut pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi aussi !_

« Quand tu... Commença Lupin en hésitant. Quand tu t'acharnes sur quelqu'un... Termina-t-il à mi-voix.

Sirius se sentit rougir à son tour. Evidement qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Sa propre particularité le rendait vulnérable et il ne rentrait jamais ou presque dans leurs jeux lorsqu'il s'agissait de brimer quelqu'un gratuitement.

_**S :** Même quand il s'agit de Snivelus...Heu Sévérus, Rogue quoi!_

« Tu défends Rogue ? Demanda Siri un peu mal à l'aise.

« Non. Lui ou un autre c'est pareil. Je...Je n'aime pas c'est tout. Insista doucement Rémus, sa tête reposant toujours sur ses mains.

_**£ : **Je ne peux pas te regarder. Pas à cet instant, pas quand je te fais un reproche. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps longtemps que j'ai envie de te dire ça. Je n'aime pas ce côté puéril chez toi et j'ai envie que tu sois un peu plus adulte par moment._

_**S :** T'as peut être raison Rem, c'est un peu de stupide de ma part de continuer à faire des trucs pareil, niveau mental douze ans. Lilly a raison, serait peut être temps de grandir un peu. Et puis si tu n'aimes pas ce côté de moi, alors, je vais essayer de changer pour toi. Je suis prêt à tout pour tu m'aimes._

« Ok. Dit Siri gravement.

« Ok quoi ? Demanda Rémus en relevant la tête vers son ami.

« Ok. Je vais essayer d'arrêter. Promis.

Sirius se leva, pas complètement prêt à soutenir le regard de Rem et se hissa sur la table, s'asseyant dessus, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et baissa la tête.

« Mes conneries, Rémus. Dit il à mi-voix, je vais essayer d'arrêter. Plus emmerder les gens par plaisir...Plus les tourner en ridicule. Si ça peut te faire plaisir...Alors, moi ça me va.

Lupin sentit ses joues se colorer lentement, il détourna la tête de nouveau. Son coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine.

_**£ : **Me faire plaisir...il est prêt a faire ça pour **Me **faire plaisir...A moi ? J'y crois pas ! Elle est ou, l'arnaque, Siri ?_

« Y a pas d'arnaque Rém. Affirma Sirius en relevant la tête et les éclairs dorés se perdirent un instant dans les yeux bruns.

Le loup réalisa que ses dernières paroles avaient été un peu moins pensées que prévu à priori.

« Désolé, je voulais pas...

Une grimace de son ami l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

« T'as probablement raison de te méfier, j'suis pas très fiable en général. Mais là, c'est sérieux...

Un mouvement dans la salle attira l'attention des deux garçons, interrompant la conversation avant qu'elle ne se complique de trop. Au grand soulagement de Rémus qui ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions.

Un petit groupe d'élèves était rentré dans la salle et la vue du Serpentard qui se trouvait parmi eux fit s'envoler les bonnes résolutions de Sirius dans la seconde, il se redressa et apostropha le septième année.

« Julius Goyle ! T'es là toi ?

« Content de te voir aussi Black. Rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire moqueur.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et son regard fit le tour de la salle avant de se reposer sur le jeune homme, face à lui.

« Tout seul ? La garde rapprochée est dissoute ? Personne avec toi ?? S'exclama Sirius ironique.

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel et commença se lever, les promesses de Sirius ne valaient pas la parole avec laquelle elles étaient faites !

« Je vois que toi, t'as ton petit copain pour te tenir chaud, Black... Susurra Goyle en plissant les yeux.

Sirius gronda et se planta devant le Serpentard, alors que Rémus s'était figé.

_**£ :** Petit copain...Goyle j'espère bien que tu es devin mon vieux..._

« Peut-être, mais au moins, moi j'ai quelqu'un avec moi, c'est pas ton cas, je vois. Tes chers amis se sont tirés pour les vacances ?

Goyle ne répondit pas et son sourire moqueur s'accentua, provoquant Sirius un peu plus.

« Pas de Parkinson, de Crabbe...Ni ce très cher Snivellus, ni notre beau Lucius no...n....pl.us

La voix de Siri descendit de plusieurs tons en abandonnant la phrase qu'il était en train de lancer.

**_S :_** _Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Dites moi que j'ai pas dit ça ! Le beau Lucius ! Je suis complètement cinglé ! Put...C'est pas vrai.... ! _

Un coup d'œil sur Goyle qui se fendait la poire et sur Rémus qui avait pâli, lui confirma qu'il avait bien proféré cette énorme connerie. Il avait appelé Malefoy : Le beau Lucius...

Côté tentative de séduction du loup garou, c'était pas ça qui était ça !

Rémus lui lança un regard blessé, il se dégagea du banc et partit de façon un peu précipitée.

Goyle hocha la tête, toujours le même sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres :

« Pas content ton petit copain... Jaloux peut-être ?

Pour un des rares fois de sa vie, Sirius n'avait pas de répartie, il se sentait tout bête. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire un truc pareil !

**_S :_** _Le beau Lucius... J'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ça ! Mais en plus je le trouve même pas beau Lucius ! Je conviens qu'il a un certain charme, mais je peux pas le blairer ce con ! Rémus...Qu'est ce que tu vas penser de moi ?_

Le griffondor était figé, son cerveau avait du mal à se remettre en route après avoir disjoncté d'une telle manière. Et le sourire de Goyle quand il s'adressa à de nouveaux arrivant, lui tira une grimace, il sentit que le pire n'était peut-être pas encore arrivé...

« Sévérus, Lucius ! Content de vous voir les gars. Tu vas être pas être content Sév, Black vient de créer un fan club.

« Un quoi ? Gronda l'un des deux étudiants.

« Fan club, un truc moldu. Tu vois quand tu admires quelqu'un au-delà du raisonnable, t'es un fan... et donc...

« Ca va Julius, j'ai compris le principe. Dit Sévérus d'une voix glaciale. De qui le fan club ?

Sirius ferma les yeux une seconde, il allait pas faire ça...Non...

« Du Beau Lucius...Dit Julius en se marrant.

Si...Il avait....

_**S :** Il a osé...Me rendre ridicule devant ces deux là ! Je suis foutu !_

Rassemblant le courage légendaire des griffondor, Sirius se reprit et se tourna vers les deux serpentards. La vision d'un Rogue pétrifié de rage que retenait un Lucius rougissant lui fit faire un pas en arrière, il heurta Julius qui le repoussa sans grande douceur.

Le grondement qui parvint à ses oreilles trouvait sa source dans la gorge de l'étudiant en noir, il avait serré ses poings et semblait bien prêt à se jeter sur lui.

« Le beau Lucius ? Black ? Parvint à dire Rogue entre ses dents. Je t'interdis de dire ça. Et même de le penser. Et si tu as l'intention de poser un de tes sales pattes sur lui, je te pulvérise ! Et ne crois pas que j'hésiterais un seul instant.

Le ton de Rogue fit fléchir le courage de Siri une brève seconde, il sentait la colère qui habitait le jeune homme et qui décuplait sa magie.

« Je... Non...Mais heu, c'est une menace ? Dit Sirius en haussant un peu la voix.

« Non. Black. Une promesse... Rétorqua Sévérus.

Les yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs et les yeux gris de Lucius en faisaient autant. Il n'avait pas lâché le bras de Sév, sentant la tension qui habitait son corps.

« Laisse tomber. Dit il dans un souffle. Désamorçant l'arme humaine prés de lui.

Sirius hésitait encore, quand il se sentit agrippé par sa robe et tiré en arrière.

« Ben excusez-le les gars. Désolés. Rogue, Malefoy. Dit la voix douce de Rémus en entraînant son ami derrière lui.

Dans le grand hall, le loup lâcha Sirius et se planta devant lui, furieux :

« C'est comme ça que tu tiens tes promesses ? Gronda-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Bé, heu...

« T'es vraiment nul Siri ! Ca fait pas deux heures qu'on est en vacances et toi tu trouves le moyen de te foutre Rogue à dos ! Mais t'es con où quoi !

_**S :** J'ai vraiment fais le con, je suis d'accord...Mais ne me crie pas dessus ! Je vais pleurer..._

« Rogue ! Nom de Merlin ! Rogue ! Quoi....Dit Rémus en râlant. Déjà qu'il t'en veut pour ta... enfin, pour ma tentative de le bouffer ! Tu pouvais pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre ? Non ? La voix de Rémus était montée d'un ton et s'il ne criait pas, l'intention était là quand même.

« Il vont pas nous lâcher, c'est malin !

_**£ :** Complètement stupide ton truc Siri. Mais si tu te mets Sév à dos, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir longtemps... J'ai pas la moindre chance contre Lucius. J'ai cru mourir quand tu as dit ça : Le beau Lucius..._

Sans un mot de plus Rémus tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le grand escalier.

Il ne vit pas une larme couler sur la joue de Sirius qui le regardait s'éloigner.

* * *

Non, je ne suis pas sadique... Vous pouvez demander a... heu... enfin... bon Ok je suis sadique. 

Mais je vous aime quand même...Regard contrit...

Bizoumouchous et à très bientôt.


	3. La pleine lune n'est que dans une semain...

**DISCLAIMER** : Evidement depuis la dernière fois, y a pas eu de miracle, ils appartiennent toujours à Mrs JKR et ne font que subir mon histoire. Ouais ...

**Rating R** pour la suite

**_Le sel de ma vie_** :

**Phobia floral** : Merci d'avoir aimé et ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont se réconcilier un jour...Par contre, va avoir besoin de ta pitié Mumus, l'est pas très bien....Bisous

**Ornaluca** : Hé bien oui, ce pauvre Rémus pas de bol de se retrouver amoureux d'un type pareil hein ? Le roi des gaffes en tout genre. Lol ! Bizoumouchous ma douce

**Gaëlle griffondor** : Je me suis justifiée au moins déjà vingt fois : je ne suis pas sadik ! Je fais du suspens.... Vala. (Rester stoïque en la baratinant elle va y croire....) Lol ! Bizoumouchous

**Karo** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir aimé et oui, j'ai l'intention de les maltraiter encore un peu...Enfin un tout petit peu ! Pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne suis pas fiable, j'en sais rien, j'écris et quand je ne peux plus alors, la fic est terminée...pas de plan, pas de structure, rien...pathétique non ? Mdr Bizous

**Melindra** : Merci pour tes gentillesses, et oui j'avoue que j'ai vraiment aimé Le beau Lucius... dans le genre bourde... Mdr ! J'espère que Siri va remonter un peu dans ton estime quand même. Bizoumouchous

**Jenny** : Ok, c'est toi qui as eu raison de ma flemme, j'espère que ce petit (hé oui.. ;-) chapitre va te plaire quand même (et que tu te sentiras mieux ? ouais c'est pas dit après lecture...), même si il n'explique rien... Biz

**Crackos** : Gaffeur ? Tu savais pas que c'était son deuxième prénom ???? Et mon Lucius l'est mignon là ? Pis MON Sév ???? (Vi j'y crois encore, l'est à moi Sev !) Mdr Bisousmouchous

**Sev Snape** : Regarde mieux t'as pas bien cherché ! Lol ! Bisous ma douce amie.

**Alllba Ambre** : Même pas mis 15 jour YEEEEESSSS ! Bizous

**Snape Black Rose** : Merci d'avoir reviewé quand même ! T'es gentille Noëlle (M'enfin c'est ta fête je jour de noël Non ?!!) Ok pour le fouet t'es pas obligée, laisse le loin de moi, c'est mieux... Bizoumouchous

**Vif d'or** : Alors si tu viens ici rien que pour moi, c'est encore plus gentil!! Je t'adore mon vif.... Et non, je ne suis pas Sadique...pas toujours..; enfin, presque pas...Heuuuuu??? Bizoumouchous

**Oxaline:** Ma toute belle, si si , je te l'assures, tes reviews sont un pur délice pour une auteure en recherche permanente d'affection!! Et j'adore toujours autant tes commentaires..; Alors continues pour ma santée mentale...Bizoumouchous

**Yria**: Ma douce amie, je suis contente que tu sois venue ici, tu me manquais sérieusement, j'ai eu ta review alors que j'allais updater le 3ieme chapitre, alors merci encore de ne venir que pour moi??! Et voilà la suite ce soir. bisoumouchous

Pensées de Sirius **S :**

Pensées de Rémus **£ :**

* * *

_**La lune n'est que dans une semaine**_

Sirius s'en voulait de son attitude, mais il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire, sauf se faire pardonner. Pardonner d'avoir manqué à sa parole, pas d'avoir fait de la peine à Rémus. Parce que ça, il ne s'en doutait même pas.

_**S :** Comment je vais faire pour me faire pardonner ? Je suis vraiment nul, je lui promets de me calmer et je saute sur le premier serpentard venu ! Belle preuve d'amour ! Décidément, je foire toujours tout moi._

Il se dirigea vers le dortoir malgré tout, Rémus avait dû s'y rendre. La salle commune des griffondor était étrangement silencieuse elle aussi. Personne en ces murs. Il grimpa à l'étage et posa sa main pour ouvrir la porte du dortoir, quand il entendit de petits gémissements.

Il lança un coup d'œil curieux et son sang se glaça. Son Rémus était par terre, roulé en boule, sa robe emmêlée autour de ses jambes, son visage entre ses mains. Il se tordait de douleur.

« Rem ! Par Merlin, Rem ! S'exclama Sirius en se précipitant aux côtés des son ami. Il posa sa main sur son dos et sentit plus qu'il n'entendit, le grondement.

« Rem, c'est moi ! Sirius. Calmes toi... Dit il doucement en lui caressant doucement le dos.

Au son de sa voix, la forme se détendit un peu, mais ne bougea pas, et Sirius vit que les mains de son ami avaient commencé à se couvrir d'une fine couche de poils soyeux.

_**S :** Oh non, pas déjà, c'est pas vrai, la pleine lune n'est que dansune semaine, c'est pas normal !_

_**£ :** Si..ri..us. Ne viens pas... pas toi, je ne veux pas.... j'ai trop mal..._

« Je vais chercher Pomfresh, Remus, t'inquiètes pas...

Sur ces mots, Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et descendit en courant, le tableau s'ouvrit avec une lenteur désespérante mais enfin, le jeune homme fut dans les couloirs. Il se rendit comme un fou à l'infirmerie, priant, sans faire attention, un dieu qu'il ne connaissait même pas, que Pompom soit à l'infirmerie et pas ailleurs dans le château.

La chance fut doublement avec lui, parce que non seulement, la jolie infirmière était là, mais le directeur aussi ; Ils sursautèrent tous deux à son entrée fracassante : La porte cogna violement contre le mur et Sirius manqua s'étaler par terre, ouverture de porte et virage en courant ne faisant décidément pas bon ménage.

« Madaaaaaaaaaaa.... Cria Sirius avant que Dumbledore ne le rattrape d'une main et ne le rétablisse sur ses jambes.

« Monsieur Black ? S'enquit l'infirmière.

« Vite ! Venez ! Mais vittttttteeeeee ! S'exclama le griffondor en essayant de se dégager de la poigne du directeur pour repartir.

« Monsieur Black. Dit doucement Albus.

La voix du directeur calma instantanément le jeune homme qui se figea.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

« C'est... c'est... Rémus, Professeur. Haleta Sirius

Les deux adultes se lancèrent un regard inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'infirmière doucement.

« Madame ! Je sais pas s'exclama le griffondor, son inquiétude reprenant le dessus. Il ...il commence sa transformation...Enfin, je crois... Mais euh.....

« C'est pas normal, la pleine lune ne doit avoir lieu que dans une semaine il ne devrait commencer à en ressentir les effets que dans ...

« Dans trois jours ! Hurla Sirius en essayant de se dégager de nouveau.

Albus relâcha le jeune homme qui en profita pour s'éclipser en courant.

« Pompom, venez.

Heureusement qu'Albus ressentait tout ce qu'il se passait dans le château, il localisa aisément Rémus, qui était dans sa chambre, les deux sorciers se rendirent à la tour des griffondor, se retrouvant aux côtés du jeune loup garou rapidement. Sirius étaità genoux près de lui et caressait ses cheveux.

_**S **: Mon Rémus, tu es tellement mal à chaque fois... Tous les mois tu subis cette torture... Tous les mois je te vois te décomposer pendant une semaine...Et j'en crève... Je voudrais, une fois, subir ça pour toi, pour que tu n'aies plus mal, pour que tu te sentes normal._

Des grondements entrecoupés de gémissements s'échappaient de la gorge de la créature tordue par terre. Les mains toujours sur son visage, il n'avait pas bougé de position. Il avait attendu le retour de Sirius. Ses pensées affolées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

_**£ :** Siri, je veux pas, que tu me voies comme ça, Siri.... je comprends pas... ça ne devait pas arriver si tôt... J'avais largement le temps... Dans trois jours... Il serait venu me rejoindre, à la Cabane Hurlante... Après... Je ne veux pas qu'il voie ça...Et j'ai tellement mal...plus que d'habitude..._

«Ggggggrrrrrrrrrrr.........

Le loup prenait le dessus sur l'adolescent et les grondements devenaient plus forts...

Quand Albus et Pompom firent irruption dans la pièce, la situation leur paru plus qu'alarmante, le directeur de Poudlard enleva Sirius dans ses bras et le déposa dans le couloir, il verrouilla la porte sur lui avec un sort puissant et se retourna vers le lycanthrope couché par terre.

_**« Immobilis**_

Les deux sorciers avaient lancé le sort en même temps, pas vraiment persuadés d'ailleurs que même en combinant leurs magies, le sort puisse affecter le jeune homme et le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Cependant cela sembla fonctionner, les grognements étaient toujours présents, mais le corps ne bougeait plus. Pompom fit un mouvement de sa baguette et vit que le loup était effectivement immobilisé.

« Ca a fonctionné Albus... il nous faut le transporter à l'infirmerie, je dois l'examiner...

« Non. Dit le professeur Dumbledore doucement. Nous devons l'emmener dans un endroit où il ne sera un danger pour personne. Examinez le maintenant...

L'infirmière acquiesça et se pencha ver Rémus, elle dégagea son visage et vit son regard brûlant se poser sur elle. La transformation avait légèrement débuté, son visage s'était un peu allongé, la ligne de la mâchoire devenant plus dure, un léger duvet descendait sur ses joues, ses oreilles pointaient un peu entre les mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur...

Avec une grande douceur, la jeune femme continua son examen, chacun de ses mouvements attentivement observés par le loup. Quand elle essaya de détendre ses bras et ses jambes un grondement sortit de la gorge de l'étudiant.

« Excusez moi Rémus. Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal...j'ai terminé Albus...

« Occupez vous du jeune Black, moi j'emmène Lupin à la cabane hurlante. Dit le directeur en lançant un sort de lévitation, le corps du jeune homme s'éleva dans les airs, Albus croisa son regard désespéré.

« Je mets un sort de dissimulation sur vous. Dit l'homme doucement. Ca ira ?

Un petit gémissement lui répondit.

_**£ **: Merci Professeur...Je veux pas que Sirius me voie comme ça..._

_« Je sais. _

Albus leva le sort de la porte et sortit avec Rémus. Sirius était assis par terre dans le couloir.

Le visage blanc, il respirait difficilement. Une foutue envie de pleurer le saisit en voyant le corps de Rémus passer.

_**S :** Par Merlin Rem...Elles commencent vraiment mal ces fichues vacances ! D'abord Rogue, puis toi. Je sais pas comment je vais résister sans toi._

La main de Pompom sur son front lui fit lever les yeux

« Venez Monsieur Black. Je vais vous donner une potion calmante.

Sans un mot, le griffondor se leva et la suivit, il tremblait un peu. La sorcière l'attendit et ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie, Sirius s'assit sur un lit en attendant qu'elle ne revienne avec la potion dont elle lui avait parlé.

« C'est la première fois, Sirius ? demanda l'infirmière en lui tendant un petit flacon contenant une potion bleutée.

« Oui. Souffla le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, la jeune femme regarda l'adolescent.

« Pourtant...Vous êtes amis depuis votre entrée ici, Non ?

Sirius hocha la tête :

« Mais, hé bien, Dit il d'une voix hésitante, Rémus nous a toujours quitté peu avant la lune, nous disant juste dans combien de temps il ne serait plus dangereux de l'approcher. Puis pour sa transformation d'après, c'est pareil, sauf que c'est plus rapide et le fait de revenir vers nous l'aide à supporter la douleur un peu mieux. Il...Il ne veut pas qu'on le voie dans cet état. Plus tout à fait lui et pas encore **_Lui._**

« Je comprends. Dit elle gentiment.

« Dites Madame, demanda Sirius d'un coup, vous savez pourquoi, il ... enfin...

« Non, jeune homme, je n'en sais rien. Je vais devoir faire quelques recherches.

« Vous savez, on s'est disputé tout à l'heure. Dit Black en baissant la tête. Il... Il était très en colère quand il est parti.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'infirmière, elle secoua la tête.

« Ne vous faites pas soucis, je ne penses pas que votre dispute ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec son état.

_**S :** Moi j'en suis pas si sûr._

Mais gardant ses réflexions pour lui, Sirius salua Pompom et sortit dans le couloir.

Les diverses péripéties de l'après midi avaient fait passer le temps à une vitesse folle, et Sirius se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure du repas. Même si ce n'était pas la faim qui le tenaillait, il se rendit dans la grande salle, il se glissa au bout d'une table. Trop plongé dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte que Sévérus ne le quittait pas du regard. Malefoy, lui s'en rendait bien compte et s'agitait sur son banc, essayant de capter l'attention de son ami.

« Sév ? Sév ? Dit il d'une voix tendue.

Le regard de Rogue quitta le griffondor et se posa avec une lenteur exaspérant sur le blond qui lui faisait face. Sans un mot il leva un sourcil.

Lucius comprit la question muette et ses joues se colorèrent un peu.

« Qu'est...ce... Tenta-t-il de demander

« Le clébard est seul. Répondit le jeune homme en noir, d'une voix glaciale. L'autre monstre n'est pas là.

Julius et Lucius se regardèrent interdits, et le même mouvement d'incompréhension leur fit hausser les épaules.

« Pas normal. La lune n'est que dans une semaine. Ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

« Je sais que j'ai pas rêvé, j'ai vu Dumbledore aller vers le saule cogneur, il y avait un corps en lévitation avec lui, pensa Sév en mangeant, je suis certain que c'était Lupin, il devait l'emmener à la cabane hurlante. Mais c'est trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Il y a un truc qui cloche. Je vais chercher à la bibliothèque. Il doit y avoir des bouquins sur le sujet. Pas que le cas Lupin ne m'intéresse, mais je veux savoir.

L'étudiant de Serpentard était une véritable encyclopédie ambulante, et sa recherche du savoir était une quête sans fin. Peu importait le sujet, la moindre énigme devait avoir sa solution et il avait une patience infinie pour chercher.

Il fronça les sourcils et releva la tête, Lucius lui lança un nouveau regard et prit les orbes noirs direct au fond des lacs gris de ses yeux. Ils se regardèrent si intensément que Julius remarqua leur soudain silence et se détourna pour interpeller un cinquième année, un peu plus loin.

Un très léger sourire quelque peu carnassier, étira les lèvres de Sévérus, provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez le dandy blond.

_« A moi. Lucius. Tu es à moi._

* * *

Sadique. Je sais. J'assume. 

Je vous aime quand même....

Bizoumouchous


	4. Bibliothèque et Loup Garou

**DISCLAIMER** : Toujours, encore et malheureusement, ces délicieux persos sont à Mrs JKR. Et pô à moin..... (J'ai bien écris moin)

**Rating R, **pour la suite.

**Le sel de ma vie :**

**Ornaluca** : Est-ce que Sév va donner le résultat de ses recherches à Sirius ??? Joker !!!! Mdr, mais Remus va se remettre, t'en fais pas....

**Yria** : Alors si je fais des chapitres de 40 mots, je vais me faire tuer, déjà que 5 pages c'est pas assez ! Lol !!! Mais je distille tu le sais depuis le temps... Bizoumouchous ma toute belle et Choristes Power !!!!!

**BeNaNe** : Comment ça j'ai réussit à faire un truc avec une idée nulle ? Mais non, elle était pas nulle l'idée au contraire !!! J'adore Et si elle te plaît, tant mieux, c'est fait exprès.... Bizoumouchous Maloulounette.

**Snapeslove** : Bisou ma belle, et merci de faire des lecture intensives comme ça, j'adore !! T'as la suite ici, j'espère que ça te conviens ??? re bisous ( J'ai cru lire que t'aimais pas trop les Siri-Rem ados ? J'ai bien lu ??? Si c'est le cas, doublement merci....)

**Snape Black Rose** : Mon maître es torture préférée ! Je suis contente pour les chaînes, ça gêne un peu pour le clavier, mais ça fait moins mal que le fouet !!! Hé hé Hé !!! Ze t'aime toi ! Bizoumouchous

**Gaëlle griffondor** : Maieuh, je dis que c'est que du suspens, si si, si, alors pas me mettre en prison, zentille, hein ???? Biz Biz

**Alllba ambre** : je commence à prendre mon rythme de croisière, un à deux chap par semaine, il me fallait juste me concentrer sur une fic à la fois...Merci de suivre en tout cas et magnes toi pour ta suite, moi j'attends.....Lol Bizoumouchous

**Jenny** : Merci de dire merci ! T'es gentille, et j'espère que pour tes exams, c'est ok... Mon pauvre petit Rémus ne va pas très bien, mais s'en remettra rapidement, t'en fais pas. Moi aussi il me tarde qu'il soient ensembles ces deux là mais j'ai décidé d'inclure les lemon que petit à petit...Bizoumouchous et tiens la barre capitaine...

**Oxaline** : encore et toujours merci pour tes review éclatantes, oui, j'aime encore et toujours que tu trouves le point faible dans mes chap, enfin celui que j'ai préféré ligne après ligne... L'ouverture de porte en était un, évidement, la pensée de Siri aussi, ça permettait de le situer d'une façon un peu moins gaffeuse que dans le chap précédent. Quand on aime à ce point, on voudrait toujours encaisser la peine de l'autre, pour qu'il soit heureux... C'est dans la nature humaine. Enfin dans la mienne...évidemment que la dispute n'est pas anodine non plus dans l'attitude de Rem. Quand à l'attitude de Sév : égal à lui-même mon beau brun... Bizoumouchous je t'adore....

**Vif D'or** : Bonjour ma belle, C'est marrant, une personne sur deux me dit que je suis sadique, donc toi, puisque Melindra m'a dit que non !!! lol. Oui Sév et Lucius sont ensemble, que veux tu, le jour où je pourrais me passer de mon brun ténébreux n'est pas arrivé ! Que te dire, que tu es la plus proche de la solution ? C'est drôle que tu ais pensé à ça... J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci encore d'être toujours là, ça fait super plaisir. Bizoumouchous

**Melindra** : Merci beaucoup, y pas de retard qui compte quand on laisse une review, c'est pas important, merci de l'avoir fait... Savoir si Sév va aider Lupin ??? Je ne sais pas vraiment... M'ont pas mis dans la confidence pour le moment ! Et merci de dire que je ne suis pas sadique ! J'en avais pourtant et l'impression et l'habitude.... Bizoumouchous Ps : Albus lit dans les pensées ? Non, Legimens, ça c'est possible...

**Slipou** : Je te remercie pour ta rev du 2 et je te rassure sur tout, j'aime tes pétages de câbles, j'aime que ton chat aime mes fics, j'aime bien que tu restes scotchée devant ton écran, et heu, j'aime que tu aimes ma fic !!!!!Bizoumouchous

**Shini-miss** : Et bien, bonjour à toi et merci d'avoir rejoint le cercle des reviewers, c'est gentil de dire que je te fais aimer les Siri-Remus, merci bien et continue à aimer surtout.... Biz Biz

**Sev Snape** : Merci beaucoup ma douce de ne pas me lâcher, c'est gentil...Pis t'es perspicace toi... Bizous et bonne suite.

_**

* * *

Note from the author**_

Mon très cher Sév est un peu plus présent que prévu dans cette histoire, ne m'en veuillez pas.

Ses pensées sont comme d'hab en italique mais sans lettre devant.

_**

* * *

Bibliothèque et Loup Garou**_

Sirius avait avalé un peu n'importe quoi au dîner, il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais si il sautait le repas, il allait se retrouver affamé au milieu de la nuit, et il avait d'autres projets que de devoir chercher à manger une fois le couvre feu passé. D'autant, que pas sûr qu'il puisse trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent en pleine nuit. Il se leva de table le premier et monta dans son dortoir.

_**S :** Personne évidement, Brrr, c'est sinistre, dire que pour une fois y avait que Rémus et moi...Ouais, pas de pensées lubriques Siri, ton Rém, il est mal en point._

Sirius s'était agenouillé près du lit de James, il savait où son ami cachait sa cape d'invisibilité, il allait en avoir besoin. Parce que même si la grande bibliothèque était en accès libre, il doutait que la consigne soit aussi valable de nuit.

Il descendit dans la salle commune et sortit dans le couloir, il ne comptait revêtir la cape qu'une fois avoir atteint la bibliothèque. Les candélabres étaient encore allumés et il se demanda si Mr Birke était encore là. En effet le vieux bibliothécaire rangeait des ouvrages tout en marmonnant à voix haute :

« Mon pauvre ami, il va falloir que je te refasse une beauté, ces gamins ne font attention à rien, n'est ce pas ?

Madame, Madame ! Restez tranquille je vous prie, afin que je vous époussette correctement, voyons !

Sirius hésita un instant. Peut-être valait il mieux se cacher dans la bibliothèque avant que Birke ne se rende compte de sa présence. A moins de lui demander de l'aide pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

_**S :** Non. Il va trouver drôle que je recherche un bouquin sur les maladies des loups garous ce soir. D'un : on a pas cours. De deux : je ne viens pas très souvent, alors ce soudain intérêt va lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, il va prévenir le directeur, qui va me dire que Pompom fait déjà des recherches et que je ferais mieux de rester tranquille et d'attendre la semaine prochaine. Pas question !_

La décision fut prise dans l'instant, il se couvrit de la cape et se glissa entre deux rayonnages, se tassa dans un coin et attendit le départ du bibliothécaire.

Le vieux sorcier ne se décida à partir que deux bonnes heures plus tard, Sirius après l'avoir entendu parler aux livres

_**S :** Non mais n'importe quoi !_

Avait été stupéfait quand il s'était mis à chanter. Il avait une jolie voix de basse et Sirius avait manqué s'endormir, bercé par ces douces mélodies. Il n'avait résisté que par peur de se mettre à ronfler et de se faire découvrir.

Les candélabres s'éteignirent enfin. La grande porte claqua. Par prudence Sirius attendit quelques minutes, puis il sortit la carte des maraudeurs et sa baguette magique.

« Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Dit il en tapotant le parchemin vierge.

**_« Lumos._**

La carte se révéla sous ses yeux, il se contenta de vérifier que personne n'était dans le coin et sortit enfin de dessous sa cape, rassuré. Il détendit ses membres ankylosés par son immobilité forcée. Il se dirigea vers une table et y déposa cape et carte, puis se mit à chercher la section consacrée au créatures semi humaines.

Après de longues minutes de recherches, il la trouva enfin. Un gémissement de désespoir lui échappa.

Il y avait des milliers de bouquins dans cette foutue section ! Impossible de les examiner tous, il en aurait pour des années...

_**S :** Et zut ! C'est toi Rém, le rat de bibliothèque et pas moi ! Comment je vais faire ? Pensa-t-il découragé par l'ampleur de la tâche._

La logique n'étant quand même pas complètement absente de son cerveau, il essaya de procéder par élimination. Il devait y avoir des sous classes dans la section. Restait à trouver celle consacrée aux loups-garous.

_**S :** Créatures marines, créatures célestes, créatures terrestres... Ok, déjà bien. Voyons terrestre...Un, deux...sept, huit...onze, douze rayonnages de dix étagères de haut et d'au moins dix à quinze mètres de long...Par Merlin ! J'suis pas arrivé..._

_Alors, continuons... Centaures. Non. Lutins (c'est pas semi humain, les lutins ?) Non. Farfadets, elfes, trolls, vampires... Pas de catégorie loup garou. _

Sirius refit le tour, relisant attentivement les étiquettes de bois. Rien. Il était peut être pas dans la bonne section...

Il secoua la tête, découragé. Puis une pensée le traversa.

_**S:** Pas Loup garou, Black. Lycanthrope ! Crétin ! ! !_

Lycanthrope, ben comme ça c'était plus facile, il trouva rapidement mais n'en fut pas soulagé pour autant : Cinq rayonnages, toujours du même format, dix étagères de haut et plus de dix mètres de long. Une nuit. Impossible.

Restait la chance.

Sirius attrapait des ouvrages au hasard, en lisait les tables de matières et les reposait. Dans sa quête aveugle, il parvint malgré tout à récolter une demi douzaine de livres, il les transporta jusqu'à sa table et se mit en devoir de les parcourir un peu plus attentivement.

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit il refit la même manœuvre, rangeant les livres, reprenant d'autres ouvrages.

Mais rien.

Sirius avait les yeux qui piquaient et il ne parvenait plus à lire, il tombait de sommeil et ses yeux se fermaient par moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule murale et poussa un cri de désespoir :

« Cinq heures ! C'est pas possible !

Black rangea en vitesse les dernier bouquins, reprit sa cape et la carte. Eteignit les lumières et se glissa hors de la bibliothèque. Il remonta dans son dortoir sans encombres, plia sommairement la cape et la glissa sous son matelas y joignit la carte de nouveau vierge et s'allongea sous sa couette avec un soupir de soulagement et s'endormit dans la seconde.

_**Flash Back **_

Albus avait conduit Rémus à la cabane hurlante, Sévérus ne s'était pas trompé. Après avoir installé le loup garou sur le lit, le sorcier l'avait défigé. A cet instant, il avait senti qu'il ne craignait rien. La transformation qui se poursuivait lentement était revenue sous le contrôle du jeune homme, le loup avait cédé un peu de terrain.

Seuls les yeux et la pensée de Rémus étaient encore le véhicule de son humanité, il ne pouvait déjà plus parler.

_**£ :** Merci professeur, je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe..._

« Ce n'est rien mon garçon...Reposes toi, tu en as besoin. Tu vas devoir rester ici plus longtemps que prévu. Dit Albus doucement. Il est impossible que tu réintègres le château avant la fin de l'effet de la lune sur toi. Alors reposes toi.

_**£ :** Pro...Profes...Professeur, bégaya la pensée de Rémus. Je...je verrais Siri quand même hein ?_ _Dites ?_

Albus lui lança un regard moins pétillant qu'à l'habitude.

« Je ne sais pas, Rémus. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir cette fois et je crains que même sous sa forme animagus, ton ami ne soit en danger en ta présence.

_**£ **: Non...Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, professeur. Chuchota la pensée._

L'homme passa sa main dans la chevelure miel du garçon allongé.

« Nous verrons. Dit il en se levant. Nous verrons.

Les faibles gémissements du loup l'accompagnèrent dans le souterrain.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Le lendemain matin, Sévérus abandonna ses deux compagnons et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Son envie de comprendre l'avait taraudée toute la nuit et il n'avait même pas donné à Lucius ce que celui-ci attendait. Le dandy avait très mal dormi et était plus qu'abattu ce matin là, mais Sév l'ignora de nouveau.

Il soupira d'aise en atteignant la grande Bibliothèque, il aimait profondément ce lieu et en connaissait les coins et recoins, les sections cachées et les livres interdits aux élèves. Il aurait pu en remontrer à Birke sur certains points. Il naviguait entre les rayonnages en maître des lieux et parvint à la section désirée en quelques secondes. Par contre sa méthode de recherche était nettement plus organisée que celle de Black la nuit dernière. Il tapota l'étiquette de bois gravée du mot Lycanthrope. Elle se transforma en écritoire, avançant vers lui et s'agrandissant, découvrant un parchemin vierge et une plume minuscule. Sév inscrivit quelques mots, le parchemin redevint vierge puis se couvrit de titres en quelques secondes. Il le prit puis parcourant les rayonnages, en enleva les ouvrages cités. Une fois sa recherche terminée il remit le parchemin en place et referma l'écritoire.

Birke et lui avaient crée le système, quelques années plus tôt, lors d'une de ces innombrables fois où il avait passé ses vacances à Poudlard. Il fallait connaître, mais c'était très pratique !

Puis il se mit à l'étude des livres empruntés, devenant de plus en plus perplexe au vu des informations récoltées.

A midi tapantes il rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle et ne répondit aucunement à leurs questions.

Il vit un Black éteint, passer près d'eux Le griffondor avait la tête de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas trop dormi et était tellement dans la lune qu'il manqua s'asseoir près d'eux.

Seul le fait de croiser le regard noir de Rogue lui remit les idées en place et il s'éloigna.

« C'est ça Black. Dégage de mon espace...

Lucius les regarda alternativement, Sév semblait ailleurs lui aussi, pas pour les mêmes raisons que Black, mais il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui allait devoir se terminer rapidement parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'il passe la totalité de ses vacances en totale abstinence. Quitte à se jeter sur l'étudiant en noir et abuser de lui si il n'y avait pas d'autre solution....

« Tu n'y penses même pas Lucius... Déclara Sévérus en posant enfin ses yeux sur lui.

« Je...et merde ! T'as pas bientôt fini avec Black ? Gronda Lucius en se levant. Ses cheveux volèrent autours de son visage, un peu de rouge monta à ses joues aussi, mais ses yeux se chargèrent de colère et il quitta la table. Suivi par le regard impénétrable de Rogue et celui nettement plus moqueur de Sirius qui avait entendu l'altercation.

_S : Tiens donc, Rogue, tu es intéressé par moi ? Pensa Sirius en cherchant le regard de l'autre étudiant.__Heu... Tu te plantes Malefoy, il est pas intéressé par moi...Je crois bien qu'il va me trucider au contraire..._

Dans le doute, Sirius n'insista pas, détournant son regard et se mettant à table, bien que du poulet au curry quand on vient de se lever...Il n'était pas certain que son estomac le supporte.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Sirius se rendit à l'infirmerie pour tenter d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami.

« Madame... Dit il en entrant.

« Monsieur Black... Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Pas malade au moins ?

« Heu... Non. Dites Madame, vous avez trouvé pour Rémus ? Est-ce que vous savez comment il va ?

« Une chose à la fois, jeune homme. Répondit l'infirmière en souriant. Je n'ai rien trouvé pour le moment. J'ai envoyé des messages par hiboux ce matin, à mes collègues, j'attends leurs réponses.

Quant à votre ami. Albus en prend soin, il lui porte de quoi se nourrir, mais, non, vous ne pouvez pas le voir. Ajouta-t-elle interrompant la demande de Sirius avant qu'il ne commence à la formuler.

Le jeune homme se figea.

_**S :** Non, pas ça.... Je veux le voir. Je m'en fiche, si je ne le vois pas je...je..._

« Non. Répéta l'infirmière. Vous attendrez la fin de la semaine. Et pas de bêtises.

_**S :** Comme si j'allais vous demander la permission..._

* * *

C'est court, mais c'est comme ça chez moi...

Bizoumouchous

Ha si, Ze love you all


	5. Essai loupé

**DISCLAIMER :** Ces persos et leur monde ne sont fatalement pas à moi. Puisqu'ils sont à Mrs JKR et je ne les maltraite que pour le fun.

**Rating R : ben vi, vous ne seriez pas là sinon...**

_**Le sel de ma vie :**_

**Onarluca** : Je viens de m'apercevoir avec horreur, que j'ai depuis environs 45 review, massacré ton pseudo, alors, je fais attention maintenant... Merci pour tes encouragements, qui même s'ils sont brefs, sont toujours les premiers à tomber ! Merci pour tout !!! Bizoumouchous

**Melindra** : Je sais ma toute belle, que le chap précédent était un peu court, mais je pense me rattraper un peu sur celui là. T'es la première à m'avoir demandé un lemon Lucius Sév, et j'avoue... Ben on va voir... Bizoumouchous

**Gaëlle griffondor **: J'ai un peu traîné, mais je m'excuse. La suite sera plus rapide, je le promets...Bizous

**Alllba Ambre**, oui j'ai bien lu ta fic, même si ce n'est ni mon rating, ni mon pairing..., mais j'aime bien voir les productions des autres... Bisousmouchous

**Shini-misS **: Faut faire confiance à Siri ma belle, l'est pas un grif, pour rien...Bizous

**Phobia Floral **: Non, Notre Sév, n'a pas encore trouvé, mais ça va venir, merci d'aimer autant... ; Et penses un peu à moi aussi, j'attends la suite de ta fic, avec impatience...Bizoumouchous ma toute belle.

**Vif D'or** : Merci ma belle et merci pour Sev aussi, peut pas m'en empêcher, je crois que je suis folle de lui...Lol ! Bizoumouchous

**Cyrano** : ma douce Emma, pas du tout impatiente, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chap autant que les autres, et pis non, je ne suis pas sadique. Enfin, une fois sur deux, pas plus...Bizous

**Sev snape** : Alors, pour Sév, Lucius, vi je vois bien ça comme ça moi aussi. Pour la maladie de Rém, ça arrive aussi, mais il va vite guérir notre piti loup. Bisousmouchous

**Oxaline** : Encore, encore ! J'aime...Bon, ok, la bibli c'était vraiment fait exprès dans ce sens, qu'on voit la différence entre les deux mecs... Quand à Sév, aider Sirius ??? Nan, là c'est pas ça... J'suis plus tordue que ça moi. Hé hé !! J'attends avec impatience ta rev ! (Je sais d'habitude ce sont les lecteurs, qui attendent les chap, pas l'inverse...) Mdr, Bizoumouchous ma belle.

**Jenny** : Ma douce, t'es très gentille de penser à mon arthrite, mais, non, je n'ais pas encore ce genre de soucis ! Je disais dans mon profil : trois fois hélas ! Et non trois fois plus âgée, deux fois c'est déjà une bonne moyenne ! Pour mon petit Sirius, je ne laisse pas qu'avec ce genre de pensées, ça devient pire... Alors, la cruauté, je crois que tu vas voir que je peux faire pire... Bizoumouchous ma vieille peau !

**Minerve** : évidemment, je crois bien qu'il n'a jamais fait de recherches dans la bibliothèque notre Sirius, ce n'est pas le plus intello de la bande après tout ! Pas tout à fait mais presque pour Rémus...Bizoumouchous.

**Alinemcb54** : Merci et je suis tes conseils ! Biz Biz

**Snape Black Rose** : Vi Maître... pas le fouet…Mdr Bizoumouchous

**Slipou** : Ma fêlée des fics, je suis contente de te retrouver avec ces deux rev, alors, non, on ne va pas savoir aujourd'hui pour Rem, mais oui, il va guérir, et puis, heu, pour Sév et Lucius...T'as qu'a lire. Pour le petit mot que je t'ai laissé chez Snapeslove, le smiley de fin, n'était pas ce que je voulais mettre, (du moins j'avais pas vu qu'il faisait ça le salaud ! Mdr ! ) Alors ne m'en veut pas, Ze t'aimeue Bizoumouchous.

**Benane** et **Snapeslove**, merci de lire quand même ! Bizoumouchous (Mais non, je pleure pas après les rev...) ;-)

_**§§§**_

_**Essai loupé**_

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Sirius décida de tenter dès ce soir là de passer voir Rémus, il n'avait qu'à attendre un peu, dès cinq heures et demie, il faisait noir et il pouvait s'éclipser un moment avant le repas, si il revenait vers sept heures, personne ne remarquerait rien.

Restait encore deux heures à attendre, quitte à passer du temps, autant le faire utilement et Siri se décida à retourner à la bibliothèque. A sa grande surprise il vit le trio des serpentards installé près de la section qui le concernait. Lucius et Julius avaient l'air de s'ennuyer profondément, alors que Rogue étudiait des bouquins quelques peu poussiéreux. Signe qu'ils ne venaient pas de la bibliothèque principale, mais bien, d'obscures réserves que Blinke avait probablement oublié.

Le regard que Lucius posa sur Black était glacé, la jalousie du dandy le frappa et lui fit prendre conscience du fait pourtant évident que ces deux là fricotaient ensemble.

_**S :** Fricotent, ouais, enfin, ils sortent ensemble. Enfin, je crois, bien que...les mecs, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être du goût de Malefoy à la base. Ouais et encore moins de Monsieur chasteté en personne.__L'est devenu...différent, Rogue. Hé ! C'est bon Lucius, je vais pas te le prendre, ton ...Mec ?_

La pensée lui laissa un drôle de nœud au creux de l'estomac.

Son mec.

Deux mots bizarrement accolés quand le sujet en était un autre garçon.

Comme lui et Rémus...

Si il arrivait à dire au loup garou les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

Et si il ne lui foutait pas la beigne de sa vie.

Il avait beau ne pas être violent, Réms savait frapper quand il le fallait.

Il s'éloigna vers une table un peu à l'écart et partit dans les rayonnages de la section lycanthrope. Faisant toujours confiance au hasard pour trouver les réponses sur l'étrange comportement de Lupin. Il prit quelques livres, puis les reposa, continuant ainsi un long moment. Il vit Julius quitter la bibliothèque, instinctivement son regard chercha les deux derniers serpentards. Lucius se levait à son tour, une expression de contrariété déformant son visage. Il tendit la main pour prendre un parchemin sur la table quand Sévérus posa sa main sur la sienne doucement. Sans lever les yeux sur lui. Le faisant se rasseoir d'une caresse.

Black sentit sa gorge se serrer, le geste avait été bigrement sensuel dans sa signification, dans ce qu'il impliquait des relations des deux garçons.

_**S :** Siri, mon vieux, tu vas dégager de là, parce que mater Rogue et Malefoy, c'est quand même pas...Heu..._

" Si...C'est quand même sacrément excitant. Se murmura-t-il en détournant la tête.

Il posa le livre qu'il tenait de peur de le lâcher tellement ses mains tremblaient. Et partit de la bibliothèque presque en courant.

Il courut d'une traite jusqu'à la cabane qui était à l'orée de la forêt interdite et s'assit dans la neige au pied de l'arbre de Rémus. Il sentait que ses joues étaient rouges. Par contre il hésitait quand au pourquoi de ce rougissement. Etait-ce à cause des deux serpentards ou bien à cause de ce qu'il avait ressenti en les voyants ?

_**S :** Merde ! Je vais quand même pas m'exciter comme un con, sur deux tarés de serpentard dégénérés... _

_Dépend du sens que tu donnes à dégénérés. Sont pas plus dégénérés que toi finalement, et au moins eux, assument à peu près leurs envies._

« Merde ! S'exclama­-t-il en se levant, il épousseta la neige qui s'était collé sur sa robe et s'enfonça un peu entre les arbres. Il lui fallait un peu de calme et de discrétion pour se transformer. Il ferma les yeux et calma sa respiration, il compta lentement jusqu'à dix, visualisant les étapes de sa transformation, quand il aurait un peu plus l'habitude, la transformation serait pratiquement instantanée, mais pour le moment, il devait encore procéder lentement.

« Dix.

Bien qu'il ait eu l'impression de parler, il n'avait que grogné en fait, le chien noir qui émergea du tas de vêtement tombés à terre, ne parlait pas.

_**S :** Ok, direction le saule cogneur, et petit bisou à Rem dans dix minutes ! Yep !_

Le chien partit lentement, il se dissimula dans les haies et les buissons qui bordaient le parc.

Arrivé au saule cogneur il s'aplatit et rampa sous les branches basses, se faufilant dans le souterrain. Son plan avait marché ! Il était presque arrivé à la cabane hurlante et il allait enfin voir Rémus !

Mais à sa grande surprise, au bas des escaliers il se heurta à une sorte de barrière invisible. Pas dure comme un mur, non, souple et douce, mais impossible à franchir. Le chien gronda et se coucha en bas des marches.

_**S :** Ca sert à rien, j'aurais dû y penser, Dumbledore a condamné la cabane hurlante… Il a pensé que j'essaierais…_

« De venir. Exact mon cher Monsieur Black. Dit une voix provenant du haut des escaliers; Sirius fit un bond et se mit à gronder en regardant la silhouette de son directeur apparaître lentement.

« Je sais que vous êtes ami avec Rémus, mais vous ne devez pas venir le voir.

Le professeur franchit la barrière invisible sans encombres et vint caresser la tête du chien noir qui s'était assis et le regardait avec attention.

« Sirius… Votre ami ne veut pas que vous le voyiez. Pas dans l'état où il est. Pas encore. Respectez son désir, mon jeune ami. Ne le bousculez pas. Il n'aime pas être vu en pleine transformation.

Sirius baissa la tête et gémit doucement, il emboîta le pas à Dumbledore qui s'enfonça dans le souterrain.

Le magicien figeât les branches du saule et ils sortirent tous les deux.

« Vous rentrez au château avec moi Sirius ? A moins que vous n'ayez vos affaires à récupérer quelque part ? Dit Albus en riant doucement. Le chien noir baissa la tête arrachant un autre sourire à l'homme.

« Bien, je vous laisse. Par contre, interdiction de tenter de revoir Rémus aujourd'hui. Demain, je vous autoriserais peut être à le voir si il va bien.

_**S :** Bien Professeur. Je retourne me transformer... demain... enfin._

Le retour de Sirius vers le château fut infiniment mélancolique. Des tas de choses tournoyaient dans sa tête. Rémus. Son étrange maladie qui avait débuté peu après leur dispute. Enfin...

_S : Ce n'était pas une dispute. Pas vraiment. Mais je commence à croire que je lui ai fait de la peine. J'avais promis de me calmer et puis j'ai parlé du beau Lucius. Stupidité sans nom..._

_Mais... Enfin...Peut être que lui aussi ... Lui aussi quoi Black ??? Lui aussi pense à toi comme toi à lui ? Avec des pensées et des rêves tout ce qu'il y a de plus érotiques ? Avec tes envies de l'embrasser, de le caresser. De goûter sa peau. De sentir son odeur. _

_Passer ta main dans ses cheveux. _

_L'aimer tout simplement._

Sirius avait beau penser que Rémus avait peut être des sentiments envers lui, il se sentait déphasé. Et sentir son corps réagir à la pensée de deux serpentards, dont les mains se joignaient par-dessus une table, le laissait...Perplexe.

Il termina sa soirée après un bref passage dans la grande salle, à se tourner en tous sens dans son lit.

Il avait eu pas mal de copines, mais c'était la première fois qu'il réagissait comme ça...

_**S :** Bon, Siri, Ok, tu bandes comme un fou en imaginant deux mecs ensemble...et plus encore en imaginant ton Ami...Rémus te faire ce que tu vas faire dans dix secondes.... C'est à dire te ...branler..._

L'imagination était lancée et les mains prirent la suite. Se glissant sous le pyjamas rouge et or.

Une de ses mains se promena sur le torse haletant et joua avec les pointes durcies des seins.

Pendant que sa jumelle descendait après l'élastique du pantalon... Se posant enfin sur son sexe dur.

Arrachant un soupir de bien être, allant et venant sur la peau douce et fragile. Avant de se décider à intensifier la caresse, serrant un peu plus fort, allant et venant de plus en plus vite, plus fort, plus durement... Amenant à la jouissance rapidement. L'absence de Rémus le laissant désorienté, alors, qu'il l'avait presque sentit sur lui. Avec lui, contre lui...

Son extase post jouissance fut brutalement interrompue quand la vision des deux serpentard le traversa de nouveau.

_**S :** Rahhhhhhhh ! Je vais arrêter de fantasmer sur eux !!! Mais ça va pas non ???_

_Rogue et Malefoy... je n'ose même pas imaginer... Enfin, si, au contraire même, j'image assez bien... Par Merlin !_

Sirius plongea la tête dans les oreillers en chassant toutes les images qui avaient tendance à s'imposer à lui. Pas question de fantasmer sur les deux autres...Plus facile à dire qu'a faire, mais pas question de prendre le moindre plaisir à les imaginer ... Malefoy agenouillé devant Rogue... Le...

« Non ! Je veux pas imaginer ce genre de truc !!!!! Cria-t-il dans son oreiller.

Le pauvre Sirius ne faisait qu'imaginer, alors que dans le dortoir des serpentard, Sévérus avait collé Lucius contre le mur et l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Le dandy, avait laissé ses mains se poser sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis, les glissant lentement sous la robe noire et les posant sur les fesses fermes, le rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Ils étaient enlacés de telle façon, qu'on ne savait plus où commençait Sévérus et ou finissait Lucius. La même peau pale, le même feu dans les regards, le même désir dans les corps. Leurs érections se trouvaient au travers de leurs vêtements. Se reconnaissant. L'étudiant brun, commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche, faisant apparaître un torse parfait, musclé sans excès, presque imberbe. Le regard noir plongé dans celui bleu glacier. Lisant la même impatience qui le faisait agir. Lucius gronda doucement, dans la bouche de Sévérus, et ses mains se lancèrent elles aussi dans l'exploration du corps qui était collé au sien. Faisant glisser la sage robe noire le long des épaules de Sév, puis s'attaquant à la cravate et enfin à la chemise, dévoilant le même torse pale, à peine parsemé d'un léger duvet sur les pectoraux et une affolante ligne de poils soyeux qui descendaient vers une zone encore interdite.

Le souffle court, les deux garçons se regardèrent encore un long moment. Avant que Sévérus ne pose sa main sur la hanche de son Lucius, avançant vers la ceinture de cuir noir et le bouton du pantalon gris. Dégrafant le vêtement, lentement. Un petit gémissement arraché aux lèvres du dandy, amena une ombre de sourire dans le regard noir. Sévérus descendit lentement le pantalon de Lucius, accompagnant le mouvement , se mettant à genoux devant son compagnon, lui dégageant les jambes, il défit la chaussure et enleva la chaussette doucement, relevant la jambe gauche un peu et posant un baiser au creux de la cuisse. Il fit de même pour l'autre jambe, cette fois gratifiant le creux du genou d'un petit baiser. Le caleçon noir était tendu sur une érection douloureuse mais Sévérus n'y prêta pas attention, se relevant lentement et embrassant Lucius partout où sa bouche pouvait se poser.

« Sév... Supplia doucement Lucius.

« Non, mon amour, encore un peu de patience...

« Tu me tortures...

« Je sais. Répondit Sév d'une voix rauque.

Il entraîna Lucius vers son lit et le fit s'allonger. Il lui enleva son caleçon et le contempla quelques secondes, il se pencha et prit ses lèvres de nouveau. Sans cesser de l'embrasser il prit sa baguette, la dirigea vers le corps de son amoureux et prononça une formule de protection.

_**« Protectio **_

Il fit la même chose sur lui, avec ce sort, aucune chance d'attraper la moindre maladie... Si tant est qu'ils aient déjà eu d'autres aventures. Et pas la moindre chance de mettre sorcier où sorcière enceint, non plus. Lucius se laissa faire de bonne grâce, ils allaient peut être aller enfin jusqu'au bout...Peut être.

Sévérus s'allongea près de lui et reprit ses caresses. Langue et mains jouant doucement une partition connue d'elles seules sur le corps de Lucius. Le menant presque à l'orgasme.

« Sév...Haleta le dandy.

Le sourire du jeune homme brun transforma son visage, il descendit un peu plus bas sur le corps de son presque amant. Et posa ses lèvres sur son sexe. Arrachant un soupir plus que satisfait au jeune Malefoy. Soupir qui ne tarda guère à se transformer en gémissement, quand les lèvres s'entrouvrirent et glissèrent le long de la verge dressée. Sévérus lécha lentement le gland violacé, puis descendit encore, prenant le sexe dans sa bouche complètement. Suçant doucement, aspirant, montant et descendant dans un rythme d'une torturante lenteur. Ses mains caressaient aussi ce qu'elles pouvaient, la verge, les fesses, s'aventurant près de la source d'un autre plaisir, mais une panique soudaine fit se tendre Lucius. Et Sévérus abandonna, ramenant ses mains vers des endroits moins...Affolants. Continuant sa fellation avec le même plaisir, arrachant enfin, un cri au dandy, qui se déversa dans sa bouche. Ses mains crispées dans les cheveux noirs. Sévérus attendit que Lucius relâche ses mains et remonta vers lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, lui faisant partager le goût de son propre plaisir. Le regard encore un peu voilé, le jeune blond se serra contre son ami et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Enlaçant leurs jambes.

Réalisant que Sévérus était toujours à demi vêtu. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il plaqua le brun contre le matelas et sans le quitter du regard, il termina de le déshabiller, enlevant sans la moindre révérence la totalité des vêtements que portait encore le serpentard. Libérant son sexe dressé. Le souffle court, Sévérus le regardait faire. Sans le quitter du regard, Lucius lui rendit la caresse qu'il avait reçue. Sa bouche se posant précisément à l'endroit dont avait envie Sévérus. Quand sa langue toucha la peau douce, un gémissement rauque s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme brun. Il regarda Lucius le lécher, le prendre dans sa bouche et le caresser en même temps. Le jeune Malefoy s'employa à le rendre fou de désir. Sans aller lui non plus aussi loin qu'il en avait eu envie. Mais il n'était pas nécessaire de se presser. Ils savaient tous deux que ces vacances de noël, les verraient devenir amants. Sévérus à cette pensée parvint à son plaisir, il gronda le prénom de Lucius en se libérant en lui.

Quelques instants plus tard Lucius remonta vers lui, le glacier plongea dans l'ombre noire, s'y perdant, corps et âme.

« Je t'aime Sévérus.

« Je sais.

§§§§

C'était pas un vrai lemon, mais, il me plaisait bien comme ça aussi....

Ne pestez pas, Sirius va avoir le droit de voir son cher Rémus au prochain épisode... Peut-être.

Mais vous me connaissez, je n'aime pas dévoiler la suite à l'avance...

J'ai failli oublier, Ze vous adore tous....

Bizoumouchous

PS : Les préservatifs, c'n'est pas fait pour les serpentard en exclu... alors, soyez prudents.


	6. Loup et Griffondor

**DISCLAIMER : **Comme toujours avant de me lancer dans la torture mentale de ces pauvres personnages, je précise qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Mrs JKR, ainsi que leur monde.

Rating **R **comme toujours.

**Le Sel de ma vie**

**Gaëlle griffondor **: Je suis désolée que tu étais déçue, mais bon che va piano va sano...Biz

**Onarluca** : Et vi, faut qu'il patiente le Sirius, mais c'est certain que notre petit Rémus va lui filer un coup de main pour se sentir bien un peu plus tard....

**Snapeslove** : Celui là il est trop calme pour toi ! Ma divine Potion Mistress !!!Mais j'espère que tu vas aimer quand même.... Bizous, la belle.

**Alllba Ambre**, Merci de continuer à suivre malgré des chapitres trop courts et des fins un peu cliff...Bizoumouchous ma poulette.

**Angelinadelacour** : Merci encore plus si tu n'es pas une fan du genre....Alors, continue à te régaler...et encore Merci. Biz Biz

**Melindra** : Merci d'avoir apprécié, ma belle, t'as raison, le bisou sulfureux je l'avais en tête, par contre il aura peut être quand même lieu, à un moment. Pour le préservatif, vas y sert t'en (!!!) c'est gratuit comme idée, et puis c'est vrai que c'est bien d'y penser. Bizoumouchous ma belle

**Jenny** : Tu vois, je fais selon tes vœux et ceux du médecin, je ne te contrarie pas...Enfin, presque pas, j'allais quand même pas céder à un chantage pareil ??? Maiheu !!!!!Alors, ce chapitre là est soft de chez soft, Sirius va pouvoir se remettre de sa nuit mouvementée...Bizoumouchous

**BeNaNe**, Maloulounette, tu cries pas après moi, si je sus sadik, j'y peux rien. Alors, encore une mini patience, tu as vu, j'ai réussi a faire passer plusieurs jours, heureusement, paske j'avais pas l'intention de faire les quinze jours, un par un....Bisoumouchous, Ma Lou.

**Calimera** : Merci d'aimer et tant mieux si ça te fais t'évader de tes obligations...Bizou et apprécie...

**Shiny-misS** : Je te rassures, il y aura un happy ending, mais encore deux ou trous chapitres, je ne sais pas faire dans le rapide, moi....Biz Biz !

**Oxaline**, je le dis encore, mais tes rev, sont un rare bonheur, et si je ne devais continuer à écrire que pour une raison, ce serais celle là !!! Alors, que vas-tu trouver dans ce chapitre ? Peu de chose, je pense, il est un peu calme... transition, dirais-je. Mais j'attends quand même avec impatience, ton petit mot... (Ps, passes nous voir sur le forum de Snapeslove (lien sur son profil), finalement il y a un ratio important d'auteurs et de lecteurs de FFnet ! alors pourquoi pas toi ? Je te promets que j'apprécierais beaucoup....) Bizoumouchous ma belle

**Vif D'or** : Merci pour ta rev, j'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé la réaction de Siri... ;-)

**Morgane** ; Merci pour toutes les review que tu as laissé sur tous les chapitres des trois fics !!!! T'es géniale, merci d'apprécier même si tu n'es pas slash !! Alors enjoy this... Kisses

**Hisoka **: Alors, merci ma doucette, bon, je dois dire que pour Siri, j'ai pas été cool, mais ça ira mieux bientôt....Merci de suivre, Bizoumouchous ma copine....

**Alinemcb54** : Merci, tu vois, je t'obéis....

**Sev Snape **: Tu verra que Rem n'est contre rien par contre, pas tout de suite.... Bizoumouchous ma doucette.

**Minerve** : Mais, non, il fantasme pas, il est juste un peu ...heu... ; énervé de voir que d'autres font ce dont il a envie....Mais chacun son tour...Bizoumouchous

**Slipou** : Ma fêlée des fics, préférée, je suis contente que tu n'ai pas décidé de m'embrocher, mais, c'est dans ton intérêt aussi, tu l'as bien compris...Pour ton chat, l'a définitivement bon goût c't'animal....Apprécie bien, mais c'est plus calme cette fois. Bizoumouchous

**Cyrano** : Ma douce Emma, Je te remercie de ta rev qui m'a fait super plaisir, j'espère bien ne pas être trop sadique, sinon, je ferais fuir tous mes lecteurs..... Alors continue à aimer, moi j'aime quand on m'aime.... Bizoumouchous ma belle

_**

* * *

Loup et Griffondor **_

Au petit jour Rémus sentit qu'il avait presque achevé sa transformation. Cette fois ci, ça avait été tellement épuisant...Il ne comprenait toujours pas, mais sa douleur avait sa source enfouie en lui. Dans sa cage thoracique. Du côté de son cœur.

Il ressassait les évènements passés. Sirius, le voyant encore et encore prononcer les mots. Ceux qui l'avait comblé de bonheur : _Je peux faire ça pour toi Rémus._

Suivis peu après par ceux qui avaient ouvert une brèche en lui : _Le beau Lucius_.

Son imagination enfiévrée lui faisant voir un sourire que son ami n'avait pas eu. Un sourire qu'il imaginait tendre en parlant au dandy blond. Occultant la panique qui avait traversé son regard en réalisant les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il l'avait pourtant bien vu cet éclair de panique, en tournant les talons pour fuir loin de Sirius. Et son instinct l'avait forcé à s'arrêter, écoutant l'échange avec Rogue. La haine de celui-ci à cet instant là était devenue si forte qu'il était devenue une réelle menace pour Siri. Alors, il n'avait pas hésité, sans le réaliser vraiment, il s'était retrouvé à ses côtés, l'entraînant à sa suite, s'excusant pour lui auprès... du...Tueur. Le Tueur. Il ne l'aimait pas. C'était largement réciproque et pourtant c'était lui Rémus Lupin qui avait failli le tuer. Lorsqu'il était apparu un soir de pleine lune à la cabane hurlante.

Envoyé par Sirius.

Sauvé par James.

Cette nuit là avait scellée leurs quatre destinées. Les trois maraudeurs. Et lui. Le Tueur.

Rémus ne savait quel instinct, l'avait baptisé ainsi dans sa tête. Mais le feu qu'il avait vu briller dans le regard noir, l'en avait convaincu. Rogue était devenu ça. Cette machine à tuer.

Ce mangemort. Tout comme Lucius et Julius. Il sentait la mort près d'eux quand ils revenaient de leurs convocations auprès de Voldemort. Les maraudeurs savaient toujours tout...

Et puis ce sentiment d'injustice qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet, l'autre fois dans la grande salle, quand son odorat de loup avait détecté l'odeur de Malefoy sur Rogue.

Bien trop incrustée sur lui pour de simples camarades.

Bien trop sur son visage pour une simple embrassade.

Bien trop sur ses mains pour un simple bonjour.

Bien trop protecteur quand Sirius avait gaffé.

Bien trop dangereux pour une simple amitié

Bien trop amoureux pour que le loup ne le sente pas.

Même eux, les tueurs. Ils avaient ça. Ils étaient amoureux. Et au moins pour le plus dangereux des deux, l'amour avait été une raison suffisante pour qu'il soit prêt à se battre pour lui.

Et cette constatation l'avait plongé dans une rage épouvantable contre Sirius.

Sirius qui ne voyait rien.

Sirius qui ne comprenait rien.

Sirius qui ne lui promettait rien.

Sirius qui ne se battait pas pour lui.

Sirius qui ne savait pas qu'il se consumait pour lui.

Il avait dépassé le stade de la rage la plus intense et le loup était sorti. Le déshumanisant encore un peu plus. Gagnant cette bataille. Etouffant le jeune Griffondor amoureux sous une rage animale. Faisant voler en éclats la patience et la raison. Déchaînant l'envie primaire de posséder et de dominer.

Dumbledore avait eu raison de l'isoler. Il ne savait pas quelles auraient pu être ses réactions face à Sirius. Il l'aurait peut être simplement égorgé dans un instant de rage. Il l'aurait blessé, déchiré, maltraité.

Dominé.

Encore.

Son esprit encore un peu humain, prisonnier dans ce corps animal, sauvage, se débattait toujours, l'aberration de cette transformation précoce qui le privait de Sirius.

Alors qu'il avait une telle envie de lui.

De sa présence.

De son odeur.

De sa peau sous ses doigts.

Sous ses doigts.

Un hurlement s'échappa de la poitrine du loup garou, joutant ses larmes à sa rage.

Puis doucement, la raison le quitta enfin, l'animal tourna dans sa tanière, reniflant, cherchant l'endroit le plus sûr, avant de se coucher en rond, le museau sur ses pattes, les oreilles aux aguets.

Albus et Sirius avaient parfaitement entendu le hurlement du loup, puisqu'ils étaient dans le parc et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le saule cogneur. Le directeur posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et secoua la tête. Sirius se figea, Dumbledore avait sûrement raison, mais lui, il connaissait son ami. Son Rémus, ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal. Il le savait. Il devait le voir.

_**S :** Presque deux jours sans le voir, j'en peux plus, il me manque trop. Je veux le voir. Peu importe._

Puis sous sa forme animagus, il ne craignait rien. Il pouvait lui échapper. Il l'avait déjà fait. Rémus ne conservait rien de sa personnalité quand la lune le soumettait à elle.

Alors que lui. Lui avait toutes ses facultés humaines, tous ses souvenirs, toutes ses connaissances, lui il savait ce qui ferait hésiter le loup.

Ce que l'instinct animal répugnerait à faire. Il y avait tant de choses qui faisaient fuir le loup : Les hommes, l'eau, le feu...

Alors qu'il remontait vers le château, Sirius prit sa décision, il irait voir Rémus, encore. Mais cette fois, il allait étudier une approche différente. Carte des maraudeurs et cape d'invisibilité en accessoires de base, puis restait à trouver la brèche dans la protection que Dumbledore avait établi autour de la cabane hurlante. Il y avait fatalement quelque chose, Rémus devait sortir pendant la pleine lune, c'était vital pour lui et Albus le savait.

En entrant dans le grand hall, Siri croisa le trio des serpentards qui se hâtait, ils le bousculèrent presque en sortant. Lucius tenait sa main droite crispée sur son poignet gauche. Leurs visages étaient un peu pâles, mais résolus. Siri les regarda s'éloigner vers les grilles de Poudlard.

_**S :** Pas pratique pour transplaner auprès de votre maître les gars ???Mais au moins, je ne les aurais pas dans mes pattes ceux là._

Le griffondor monta dans son dortoir et se mit à étudier la carte des maraudeurs attentivement, ainsi qu'un ouvrage concernant Poudlard et ses environs. Evidement rien. Pas de passage secret, pas de raccourcis. Restait à aller à la cabane par Pré au lard. De toutes façons ils avaient décidés d'aller à pré au lard pour leur achats de noël ; et malgré l'absence de Rémus, il devait se tenir un tant soit peu à leur programme de façon à pourvoir essayer de duper Albus.

Il fit donc une demande pour aller à pré au Lard, pour ses achats de noël, bien que cela ne soit pas indispensable pour les dernières années. Il avait de toutes façons envie d'acheter un cadeau à son ami. Ceux de Peter, James et Lilly pouvant attendre jusqu'à leur retour.

Dans l'après midi du dimanche, il étudia les plans, et le lundi matin, le vit prêt pour sa sortie.

Dans la perspective de la réussite de son plan (et il n'en doutait pas une seconde !) Il avait laissé un petit mot pour son directeur et entassé dans un sac à dos quelques affaires pour Rémus, pantalon, pull, et chaussures.

Son absence durerait jusqu'à la fin de la pleine lune soit une bonne semaine...Et il ne reviendrait qu'avec son ami. Avec son amoureux.

Il lui fallait passer un peu de temps avec les autres élèves qui s'étaient rendus à Pré au Lard, donc, pas question de disparaître comme ça, il fit donc le tour des boutiques, de plus, il avait réellement envie de faire un cadeau à Rémus. Il hésitait. Un cadeau simple ? Il mourrait d'envie de lui offrir un cadeau plus personnel, qui le lierait à lui. Un bijou. Une chaîne avec un pendentif, un truc comme ça. Mais si il le prenait mal ???

Sirius se décida à faire deux cadeaux, un perso, comme il disait et un plus « normal ». De toutes façons, ils passeraient Noël, soit enfermés dans la cabane hurlante, soit dans la forêt interdite. Nous étions le 20 décembre et la lune serait parfaitement pleine le 24, donc... Pas de retour à la normale avant le 26 au mieux...

_**S :** Et alors, tu l'as déjà fait. Et cette fois, tu ne le quittes pas, c'est encore mieux._

Bon, tout à ses pensées, Siri ne fit que peu attention aux vitrines et ce ne fut que quand il heurta deux jeunes Poufsouffle, qu'il redescendit sur terre. Il fouilla dans la poche de son blouson et fit le tour de ses possessions. Il avait suffisamment d'argent pour chercher quelque chose de bien. Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un bijoutier et son regard accrocha une belle gourmette en argent, le maillon en était délicat et masculin à la fois. La plaque pouvait être gravée et il sut ce qu'il voulait. Il entra dans la boutique et négocia avec le vendeur, la gravure, n'étonna pas l'employé, mais il lui fallait un certain délai, Sirius lui accorda la semaine, il paya son achat et se dit, que de toutes façons, même si il ne la donnait pas à Rémus, elle lui plaisait suffisamment pour qu'il la porte lui-même. Il se senti léger et heureux en sortant de la boutique, restai à trouver l'autre cadeau. Un bouquin ? Rémus aimait ça, mais bon... Une belle plume ? Pourquoi pas ...Il se dirigea vers la librairie magique et commença à regarder dans tous les coins. Les plumes... Des parchemins... Un journal intime... relié d'un beau cuir rouge, avec une fermeture dorée, qui se verrouillait d'un sort. Le petit ouvrage l'attira. Il vit son jumeau en dessous, relié de bleu sombre. Et il sacrifia ses dernières pièces, achetant les deux livres. Le rouge serait pour lui. Et le bleu pour Rémus. Il avait exagéré, mais avoir le même journal intime que Rémus lui plaisait infiniment. Ses achats furent confiés au vendeur, il repasserait les prendre la semaine suivante. Ils étaient si beaux qu'il ne voulait qu'ils risquent de s'abîmer. Il ne savait pas où il allait cacher le sac et ses affaires. Si le tout devait passer la semaine dehors... dans un creux d'arbre ? Il commençait à se faire tard, les élèves commençaient à rentrer au château, Sirius en profita pour s'éclipser, il longea la rue jusqu'à l'entrée de la clairière et se couvrit discrètement avec la cape de James. Il passa les barrières et descendit lentement vers la cabane hurlante. Il en fit le tour, pas de sort autour de la maison délabrée, du moins pas le même sort qui condamnait les escaliers du souterrain.

Si sa mémoire était bonne, une fois en bataillant avec James, ils avaient cassé la fermeture d'un volet dans le soubassement de la maison. Restait à espérer que personne ne l'ait réparé.

Il fit le tour de toutes les pièces et retrouva le volet en question. Finalement la serrure n'avait pas été réparée, par contre elle n'était pas si cassée que ça. Juste faussée et il lui fallu quelques minutes pour ouvrir le mécanisme abîmé. Il se doutait que le loup entendait tout. Et il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Pareil, en ouvrant le volet, il serait accueilli par un loup garou fou de rage...Mais il avait confiance.

_**S :** J'ai pas le choix...Mais je suis mort de trouille Rem. Faut que je me calme....Et puis j'aurais pu lancer un sort de silence ! Quel idiot !_

Mais la chance devait être avec lui, il repoussa le volet et se glissa dans la pièce sombre, il referma derrière lui, sans enclencher la fermeture, si il devait s'échapper en urgence....

Il déposa son sac dans un coin, y rangea la cape et vérifia une ultime fois sur la carte des maraudeurs si il n'y avait personne approchant du saule cogneur. Personne, Albus était dans son bureau... il rangea aussi la carte et commença à se déshabiller, puis il se concentra et se transforma.

Le chien noir grimpa lentement les étages jusqu'à la tanière du loup,, il repoussa la porte du museau et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. La vision d'une bête fauve au yeux injectés de sang, se précipitant sur lui le fit bondir, ni assez vite, ni assez loin. Le loup emporta le chien dans son élan et ils roulèrent tous deux sur le plancher du palier. Les grondements de Rémus n'avaient rien à voir avec les réactions habituelles du canidé. Cette fois, une rage inhumaine le consumait. Et les deux animaux se battirent.

Mâchoire en avant et babines retroussées, Siri, mordit le loup dans le cou et le fit reculer un peu, mais l'animal sauvage, si il ne lui restait que cela, avait un instinct de combat et de survie bien plus développé que l'animagus. Et il le fit rouler d'un puissant mouvement d'épaule, les dents claquaient, souvent juste au ras de la fourrure de l'autre, dans une tentative d'intimidation, mais parfois le loup pinçait et mordait son adversaire. Le sang ne coulait pas. Pas encore... Dans un sursaut Sirius se dégagea et d'un coup de patte blessa le loup sur le museau, provoquant deux balafres brillantes de sang vermillon.

_S : Merde ! Remus ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais !_

Le loup gronda encore et bondit sur son adversaire, le clouant à terre, sous lui, en position de soumission, il descendit sa mâchoire, ouverte, les dents luisantes, la bave dégouttant lentement le long des crocs pointus. Le regard de Sirius se planta dans les pupilles dorées du loup, la peur de mourir sous les griffes de son ami, fut totale à cet instant. Rémus n'était pas là. Il n'y avait rien pour lui, il avait été cinglé de croire qu'il pourrait réussir. Calmer l'animal de sa présence.

Il allait mourir. Tué par la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Le chien gémit et l'animagus perdit connaissance.

Arrêtant le loup dans son élan destructeur. La soumission de l'autre animal, le satisfaisait pleinement. Il le renifla soigneusement et lécha le museau inerte. Puis il se calma et se coucha auprès de lui.

Lorsque Siri reprit ses esprits, il réalisa qu'il était en vie, chose étonnante, et qu'il semblait être encore en un seul morceau, chose encore plus étonnante. Son regard se posa sur une forme allongée près de lui et il croisa le regard du loup, plus de lueur de folie.

_**S :** Ok, Mon amour, t'as l'air en meilleure forme, mais je t'ai salement amoché, sans compter que moi aussi je vais avoir de ses bleus... Bon, la soumission étant la meilleure des tactiques, je vais essayer de ne pas te foutre en rogne de nouveau. J'ai bien l'intention de rester en vie et encore plus que tu restes en vie._

Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi, proches l'un de l'autre, loup et chien.

Plus tout à fais amis, mais moins ennemis.

Quand le premier rayon de soleil les réveilla, Sirius rassembla tout son courage et se rapprocha du loup qui gronda, tout doucement il lécha les plaies sur le museau de l'animal, nettoyant le sang qui avait coulé. Son ami aurait de belles cicatrices, encore heureux, il avait loupé l'œil...

Les journées passèrent sans grand évènement majeur, Sirius apprivoisait le loup petit à petit. Restant à ses côtés sans cesse, Albus avait ouvert une brèche dans la protection de la cabane et les deux animaux sortaient toutes les nuits, courrant dans la forêt, se nourrissant de chasse au moins pour le loup, le chien, quand à lui, trouvait a leur retour toujours de la nourriture un peu moins fruste, le directeur veillait à ça aussi.

Ils ne virent pas le retour des apprentis Mangemorts, ni le séjour que firent Julius et Lucius à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Finalement ce noël ne fut pas très gai, quatre élèves de septième années sur cinq manquaient au festin, le seul encore là, s'était isolé. Promenant sa sombre silhouette dans les couloirs entre la bibliothèque et l'infirmerie, sans cesse. Un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

_« Lucius... Tiens bon..._

* * *

Z'avez eu peur ? 

Bon, J'avais promis qu'ils se retrouveraient, je n'avais pas précisé que ce serait en tant qu'humains....

Donc, je ne vous ai pas menti, mais maintenant ça va bouger un peu.

Nan, pas de représailles, je fais ce que je peux...

Bizoumouchous


	7. Proposition

**DISCLAIMER** : Ma pauvre Mrs, JKR, je maltraite vos persos et j'en suis désolée….

**Rating R **

Excusez moi mais il y a une violence que je n'ai pas l'habitude de développer.

Désolée pour ce qui suit.

**Le sel de ma vie **:

**Melindra **: ma douce, merci de continuer à te faire du soucis pour mon cher Lucius, tu vas avoir des explications, mais elles ne sont pas drôles. Merci d'avoir aimé encore...Bizoumouchous

**Onarluca** : Merci ma belle, alors, une petite suite plus rapide que prévue... Bizoumouchous

**Slipou **: Ma N'amourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, nan, j'ai pas zappé ta review, j'ai juste updaté le mauvais fichier (qui n'est resté en ligne qu'une heure avant que je ne remette le bon...) mais tu as dû passer à ce moment là...Pour la gourmette, ce sera la prochaine fois (et pis faut que je trouve un truc....) Pour la bagarre elle aurait pût ne pas avoir lieu, mais bon... j'ai décidé contre. Alors, j'espère que la suite va te plaire comme toujours... Ze t'aimeuuuuuhhhh. Bizoumouchous

**Crackos **: Merci encore d'aimer ça fait très plaisir, et le mini lemon, ben il m'a pas mal plu...Suspense encore pour la gourmette. Bizoumouchous

**Gaelle griffondor **: J'avoue que j'hésite à savoir si tu aimes, ou si tu n'aimes pas ??? Et là ça avance ? Bizoumouchous

**Vif d'or **: Ma douce amie, notre Sévérus est très inquiet... tu vas comprendre pourquoi... Bizoumouchous

**Jenny** : Prescription médicale oblige, j'ai dû accélérer ma production pour toi, alors, j'espère que ça va te plaire encore...Pis l'est un peu impulsif Sirius, réfléchit pas toujours....pas d'accident s'te plait, je l'ai déjà dit, si je ne peux pas écrire, vous n'aurez pas la fin..Hé Hé Hé..Bizoumouchous

**Sev Snape **: Ma doucette, je te fais enfin plaisir....J'espère que ça te plaira toujours....Bizoumouchous

**Oxaline** : Ma revieweuse de choc...Que dire, je suis de plus en plus accro à tes rev ! Et tu trouves toujours de quoi dire même sur un chap calme et peu intéressant ! Merci et merci encore... Alors j'espère que mes explications concernant mon pauvre Lucius et mon cher Sév ne te bouleverseront pas trop. Alors bonne lecture et a très bientôt... (Pas grave pour le forum...) Bizoumouchous ma douce amie.

**Shiny-misS **: Ok, j'obéi sur certains points, mais par contre, il y aura du Sév-Lucius...moi je les aime beaucoup...Bizoumouchous

**Alllba ambre **: Deux chapitres court, valent mieux qu'un long.... Bizoumouchous

**Cyrano** : Ma douce Emma, le coup du chat Potté ça marche. Je n'ai fait ce chapitre que sur ta demande expresse et puis j'espère que tu l'apprécieras autant que les autres...Pour Mushu, t'as raison, ça s'écrit bien comme ça, et mes bizous sont particuliers... Alors bon Noël à toi aussi, Bizoumouchous.

_**

* * *

Proposition**_

Sévérus continuait à chercher. A chercher des informations sur Lupin. Ca lui permettait d'oublier pendant quelques instants, le visage pale et angoissé de Lucius. Son regard hanté après cette convocation, ses cris et ses cauchemars. Ceux de Julius aussi. Il n'y avait que lui. Que lui qui avait résisté.

Albus vint le trouver à la bibliothèque, l'observant quelques instants avant de s'asseoir à sa table. Le jeune homme baissa la tête sous le regard inquisiteur mais bienveillant du directeur.

« Expliques moi Sévérus.

L'étudiant secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas Monsieur. Dit il à voix basse.

« Tu ne peux pas ? ? ?

« Non, Monsieur.

« Sévérus. Pense à ton ami. Lucius ne va pas bien. Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Il mérite autre chose que de rester comme ça. Il mérite qu'on l'aide ? Non ?

Le sorcier avait d'autres arguments, mais a sa grande surprise, le jeune homme céda immédiatement.

« Si. Souffla Sév. Il croisa les mains sur la table et commença à parler, d'une voix si basse et si tendue qu'Albus devait tendre l'oreille pour saisir tous les mots.

« Nous avons du faire nos preuve, Professeur. Celui dont on ne doit pas dire le nom, nous a convoqués. Nous n'étions pas seuls, il y avait une trentaine de Mangemorts et parmi ceux là, une dizaine de jeunes comme nous. Déjà marqués, mais pas encore actifs…La voix de Sév était amère.

Le père de Lucius et le mien nous ont conduits chez des moldus. Des gens importants, des adversaires de …Lord Voldemort. Nous ne devions que les éliminer…

La voix s'étrangla dans la gorge de l'étudiant, il rougit légèrement, mais ne leva pas la tête, il avait beaucoup trop honte pour croiser le regard de son directeur. Et pourtant Albus ne le regardait qu'avec une peine infinie dans le regard. Et une rage croissante contre son ancien élève. Tom Jedusor.

« Mais…

« Mais l'Avada Kevadra, n'est pas un sort facile à utiliser…N'est ce pas ?

Sévérus hocha la tête.

« Julius a commencé, mais ça n'a pas marché parfaitement, le moldu s'est écroulé en hurlant. Mon père est intervenu et a lancé le sort. Ecartant Goyle. Puis il m'a ordonné de tuer la femme…

Le visage du jeune homme était plus que pâle.

« Je l'ai fait. Chuchota-t-il. Le visage obstinément tourné vers le bas. Elle est morte dans un éclair vert. Je l'ai vu tomber doucement sur le sol…

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux hommes. Pas si homme que ça finalement, Sévérus sentit une humidité bizarre qui imprégnait ses joues.

« Lucius ? Demanda Albus doucement.

« Son père lui a fait exécuter l'enfant…Dit Sévérus brusquement, la voix rauque. Mais Luc a foiré…Et la gamine a pris feu. Elle s'est écroulée devant nous en se tordant. Son visage se déformait, j'ai vu ses cheveux flamber. Des flammes la dévoraient. Elle a hurlé quelques instants. Malefoy Senior a lancé le sort et a achevé la gosse. Luc était pétrifié. Julius aussi. Le retour auprès de Voldemort a été terrible.

Je ne pouvais rien dire, j'avais une envie de vomir telle que je tenais à peine debout. Mais j'ai tenu… Lucius et Julius ont étés punis pour avoir manqué à leur mission. Lord Voldemort a intimé au père de Luc de punir son fils. Il lui a lancé doloris sur doloris. Le faisant se tordre de douleur. Lui faisant presque perdre la tête. Heureusement que son corps a lâché. Il s'est évanoui et Lord Voldemort a arrêté la punition.

Ils sont partis, me laissant le soin de m'occuper de lui. Julius a pris moins que Lucius, mais n'était pas brillant non plus. J'ai pris Luc avec moi et je l'ai ramené ici. Je suis retourné chercher Julius peu après. Nous sommes allés à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh les a hospitalisés.

Sévérus avait terminé son récit d'une voix éteinte. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Albus hocha la tête, il connaissait la dernière partie du récit mais n'avait pas voulu interrompre le jeune homme. Il lui fallait parler, exorciser les derniers jours.

« Je suis…Je suis désolé professeur… Dit Sév à voix basse. Je …Je comprends que vous soyez obligé de nous dénoncer. Nous… nous

Albus leva la main, arrêtant l'étudiant.

« Je ne dirais rien, Sévérus. Je ne suis au courant de rien.

« Comment ça ?

« Je ne peux rien dire. Si je dis quelque chose, vous risquez de vous faire punir a votre tour. Sans compter que vous partirez a Azkaban. Et c'est un bien terrible endroit pour de jeunes gens de votre âge.

L'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de l'étudiant, il secoua la tête et osa croiser le regard de son directeur.

« Je ne comprends pas Monsieur.

« Sévérus… Que pensez vous de ce que vous avez fait ces derniers jours ?

« J'en suis malade, Monsieur. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ces fous !

« Je vous propose de vous racheter…

« Comment ?

« …

« En espionnant pour vous c'est ça ? ? Dit Sévérus avant que le sorcier ne puisse répondre.

Le regard de Dumbledore répondit pour lui.

« Je… je ne sais pas Monsieur…

« Prenez votre temps pour réfléchir Sévérus. Ce que je vous demande est très grave. Très grave pour vous. Il n'est pas certain que vous ne risquiez pas votre vie.

« Ma vie…Dit il d'une voix amère. Croyez vous que ce soit une vie de savoir qu'on va être obligé de tuer pour un fou furieux. Et de voir son…ses amis manquer se faire tuer parce qu'ils n'ont pas bien obéi aux ordres ?

« Pensez-y. C'est tout. Insista Albus en se levant.

Sévérus le suivit du regard alors que le directeur de Poudlard quittait la bibliothèque.

_« Merde, je vais vomir !_

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour et partit dans les premières toilettes qu'il trouva, s'enferma dans une cabine et attendit que sa nausée passe.

_« Lucius. Mon Lucius. J'ai envie de te voir…_

L'étudiant se rendit à l'infirmerie, il prit place auprès de Lucius, le jeune homme était allongé dans l'allée de droite et faisait presque face à Julius, l'infirmière les gardait sous sommeil artificiel.

A chaque réveil, leurs réactions étaient encore assez violentes, cauchemars et vomissements. Lucius était le plus atteint. Il semblait se consumer de l'intérieur, Sévérus ne savait quoi faire, aucune potion, ni aucun sort ne semblait approprié pour guérir son ami. Albus aurait pu lui lancer un sort d'oubliette, mais, il fallait que le jeune Mangemort soit confronté à ses actions et à ses choix. Pas d'oubli factice.

D'une main diaphane, il caressa la joue pâle. Lucius était immobile. Encore.

« T'as pas le droit de lâcher maintenant Luc, murmura Sév, C'est à cause de toi que j'en suis là. Alors, ne me plante pas...

Le temps passait aussi dans la forêt interdite et Sirius comptait les jours qui lui restaient à passer là bas.

_**S :** Dimanche. Les effets de la lune ne vont pas tarder à s'estomper. Ce soir, je remonte les affaires, je me retransforme et je retourne au château. Demain je fais un saut à Pré au Lard et je retrouve mon Rem demain soir...Et Kawai, je lui saute dessus !_

_**£ :** Siri...T'es là... Tu es toujours là. Comment t'as fait ? _

Le regard enfin apaisé du Loup garou croisa celui de l'animagus. Une sorte de sourire traversa les yeux dorés, Rémus était enfin de retour. Et peut être que ce serait aussi rapide que ne l'avait été son « départ ».

Sirius se dit que finalement le moment était aussi bon qu'un autre pour lui. Il descendit au sous sol et reprit sa forme humaine, il resta allongé au sol un long moment, il n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps transformé et des courbatures lui rappelèrent les muscles qu'il avait oublié pendant cette semaine. C'est le froid qui le fit réagir. Rester allongé, nu dans un sous sol, ne pouvait mener qu'à tomber malade et il n'avait pas passé une semaine a veiller sur Rémus pour devoir rester alité maintenant. Il s'habilla lentement, pétrifié, tant par le froid que par les courbatures. Un long moment plus tard il parvint à agrafer sa cape et il lança un sort pour se réchauffer. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il remonta doucement au premier étage. Le loup garou était allongé par terre, il le suivit du regard comme Sirius s'avança.

« Humm... Rémus, je sais que tu es là... Alors, il y a des affaires pour toi dans le sac. Rejoins moi dans notre dortoir dès que tu peux. Je t'attendrais. Murmura Sirius.

Avant de partir il prit une couverture et en recouvrit le corps du Loup Garou.

Il descendit par le souterrain, Albus avait levé le sort quand il avait su que Sirius était là. Et c'était tant mieux, parce que le jeune homme ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour faire le trajet depuis Pré au Lard. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, prendre un bain chaud et se détendre enfin.

Pourtant au regard horrifié de ses camarades qui le croisèrent dans le hall, il se dit qu'il devait avoir une sale tête et peut être qu'une visite à madame Pomfresh ne serait pas inutile. En plus, il avait vraiment des courbatures douloureuses.

Il se rendit donc à l'infirmerie. Et croisa Sévérus qui en sortait. Les deux étudiants se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Sév secoua la tête et se détourna, s'éloignant dans le couloir sans un mot.

« Ouais, moi aussi, lança Sirius en grimaçant, content de te revoir Rogue !

Par contre l'accueil de Pompom fut tout autre !

« Monsieur Black ! Mais avez-vous un peu de sens commun ? Avez-vous pensé que Rémus pourrait vous tuer ? Dites moi ??? Dit elle en criant.

Tout en criant elle le fit se déshabiller et les meurtrissures et les bleus qui marbraient le corps de Sirius lui firent perdre la parole. Elle soupira et se mit en devoir de préparer quelques onguents.

« Quoi ? Dit Sirius, un peu inquiet.

« Quoi, quoi ?

« Ben, quoi ? J'ai une si sale allure que ça ?

« Vous ne vous êtes pas vu, Monsieur Black ?

« Heu, non ...

« Et bien, ce n'est pas la peine de regarder maintenant. Rhabillez vous et allez prendre un bain. Après, vous passerez cette pommade sur la totalité de votre corps. Et j'ai bien dit la totalité...Enfin...partout où vous avez mal du moins. Et ensuite vous vous reposez. Ce ne devrait pas être inutile.

Sirius renfila ses vêtements, en attendant que Madame Pomfresh ait terminé sa préparation, il fit quelques pas dans l'infirmerie et aperçut deux corps allongés dans la salle principale. A sa couleur de cheveux, il reconnut Malefoy, il en déduisit que l'autre devait être Julius. Puisqu'il avait croisé Sév en arrivant.

_**S** : Ben votre convoc a pas du être de tout repos les filles...J'me demande ce qu'il s'est passé._

« Monsieur Black...

« Oui Madame ?

« Sortez de là, je vous prie.

« Heu, oui, madame. Mais, euh, qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

Le regard de l'infirmière le dissuada de continuer son interrogatoire. Il prit la fiole de crème et sortit rapidement. Il fila dans la salle de bain de sa tour et se plongea dans un bain mousseux. Laissant son corps se détendre, tout en pensant à Rémus qui n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre.

_**S :** De penser à Rémus comme ça, ça ne te détend pas... Au contraire. Si j'ose dire... Rémuuuuusss._

Sirius se rendit à peine compte qu'il était plus qu'excité et quand il effleura son sexe, une vague de plaisir le laissa pantelant.

_**S :** À ce stade, je sais pas si on peut parler d'éjaculateur précoce... _

Pensa Sirius en rougissant, il sortit du bain et nettoya la salle de bain, puis un fois sec, il passa la crème sur son corps, le bien être immédiat le rendit à moitié amorphe et il n'eut que le temps de glisser sous sa couette avant de s'endormir.

Sévérus était revenu à l'infirmerie, il avait décidé de s'occuper de Lucius et ne laissa pas le choix à l'infirmière.

« Il vient avec moi, Madame. Je refuse qu'il reste ici, et puis le traitement que j'ai l'intention de lui faire suivre, ne serait...heu pas approprié, ici. Termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme avait parfaitement réussit à exprimer ce dont il voulait parler car l'infirmière rougit légèrement avant d'abdiquer.

« D'accord Monsieur Rogue. Vous pouvez ramener Monsieur Malefoy dans votre dortoir. Albus m'avait prévenu que vous le feriez de toutes façons.

Le regard qui jaillit de sous une mèche noire n'était qu'a moitié étonné. Décidément Dumbledore savait toujours tout.

Il prit le jeune blond entre ses bras, le cala contre lui et retourna dans son dortoir. Il le déposa dans le lit et le couvrit, arrangeant les cheveux autour de son visage.

_« Je vais m'occuper de toi Lucius. Faut que tu me reviennes._

Dans la nuit, Rémus termina sa transformation, il n'avait que l'image d'un Sirius un peu crasseux devant les yeux, mais avec un tel sourire qui illuminait ses yeux, qu'il sentit qu'il devait le retrouver au plus vite.

_**£ :** Je te trouve et je ne te lâche plus mon ami. Même si tu n'es que mon ami._

Le jeune sorcier enfila les vêtements que Sirius avait laissé pour lui et s'enveloppa dans la cape de James, il regagna le château en passant lui aussi par le souterrain. Il se faufila dans les couloirs et rentra dans la tour des griffondor. Comme à chaque retour, il se jeta dans la salle de bain commune et prit un bain, le loup se désagrégea sous la mousse odorante. Rémus était heureux de retrouver enfin son humanité et quand il sortit du bain, il sentait une bonne odeur de muguet, ses cheveux avaient retrouvés leur douceur miel. Il s'examina dans le grand miroir, il vit les balafres sur son visage et le souvenir fugace d'une bagarre enragée lui traversa l'esprit. Il toucha les coupures, sur son corps aussi, il y avait des bleus et des meurtrissures, comme à chaque fois. Il fourragea dans son armoire personnelle, et en sortit un baume cicatrisant que l'infirmière lui avait donné, il en passa sur les plaies de son visage, grimaçant un peu. Pour le reste, il verrait demain. Enveloppé dans une serviette douce, il se rendit dans le dortoir, il vit Sirius qui dormait, enfoui sous sa couette. Il eut envie de le voir. De près. Il s'approcha du lit et tendit la main doucement. Caressant la tignasse brune. Il prit un éclair doré en plein cœur, quand Siri ouvrit les yeux et lui sauta dessus.

« Remus !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Siri... Murmura Lupin en rougissant.

Le brun s'était levé d'un bond et le faisait tournoyer dans le dortoir. La serviette rouge commença à décider qu'elle serait mieux par terre et Lupin ne la rattrapa que d'extrême justesse, couvrant encore tant bien que mal son intimité. Sirius et lui stoppèrent d'un coup, se faisant face. Le jeune homme blond rougit lentement sous le regard insistant de son ami. La main de Siri était encore posée sur son bras. Le silence entre eux devint moins évident et Sirius se mit à rougir lui aussi.

« Je...Je... Commença l'animagus lentement.

Mais il ne put aller plus loin, les lèvres de Rémus sur les siennes, brusquement le firent taire.

Doux et tendre.

Parfait

_**£ **: Merry Xmas Sirius_

_**S **: Joyeux Noël Rémus._

* * *

Bon, et ben, je suis gentille et je les ai réunis...

Joyeux Noël a vous mes amies, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de vous faire encore un chapitre avant la semaine du marathon de noël jour de l'an.

Alors, aimez, reviewez, et profitez bien...

Bizoumouchous


	8. Fais moi vivre

**DISCLAIMER** : Non, encore une fois, je me dois de le préciser, ils sont tous à Mrs JKR, sauf l'intrigue... (Si si c'est une intrigue...)

**Rating RRR**

_**Le sel de ma vie** :_

**Melindra** : Merci pour avoir aimé mon approche de Dumbledore, mais elle est venue toute seule, et puis je suis contente que tu ais de la compassion pour Lucius... il n'est pas si méchant que ça... J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite. Bizoumouchous

**Onarluca** : Ils sont un peu plus que réunis cette fois. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bizoumouchous

**Alinemcb54** : Merci de lire et d'aimer.... Biz Biz

**Minerve** : Non. La méthode Lucius ne marchera pas pour Julius, tu t'en doutais... hein ? Bizoumouchous

**Slipou** : Ma fêlée des fics et son chat mégalomane...Pas de boite de chocolats empoisonnées, c'est pas drôle... Lol, alors j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce petit chap, c'est les fêtes et je suis trèèèès gentille avec vous....Evidement ça bouge pas super vitre entre Rémus et Sirius... Patience... Bizoumouchous ma fillote....Ze love you Bizoumouchous

**Crackos** : Et oui, je n'allais pas passer une fic entière sur eux à les tenir éloignés quand même !!! Ils vont y aller doucement, mais ça arrive. Quand a Lucius et Sév.... Bizoumouchous

**Sev Snape** :Non, je ne te dis pas que c'est la fin, je sais que je suis d'un sadisme intense mais pas à ce point là quand même...Et puis y pas eu encore le moindre lemon... Allons !!!!Tu me connais mieux que ça non ? Bizoumouchous ma doucette...

**Vif D'or** : Et oui et encore un peu plus, ça y est l'inspiration arrive alors que je n'ai presque pas le temps d'écrire Lol !!! Je ne te dis pas le réveillon avec les idées que je vais avoir en tête au milieu de la famille... MDR !!!OMG !!!! Bizoumouchous ma belle et passes quand tu veux sur MSN et sur Slash...

**Cyrano** : Belle Emma, Et oui le chat potté ça marche et comme je suis extrêmement gentille vous avez droit a un chapitre de plus avant noël...et je comprends ton point de vue concernant Sirius, mais j'ai décidé que le dominant pouvait être Mumus après une transformation pareille... et puis arrête les sorbets citrons paske ton délire sur la plage... mais t'inquiète pas y a encore de la place à coté de Lokhart....Bizoumouchous

**Gaëlle griffondor** : Che va piano va sano y che va sano va lontano... je sais mais je suis pas spécialiste de la fic courte....Biz Biz

**Aikopotter** : A tes ordres, voilà une petite suite avant noël... Biz

**BeNaNe** : Ma doucette, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant Maloulounette (surtout que tu l'as eu en exclu...) Et pis passes un bon Noël quand même, je vais penser fow fow à toi. Bizoumouchous Malou

**Jenny** : Alors, je continue à suivre les prescriptions de ton médecin et je te livre un petit chapitre pour te remonter le moral pour ces fêtes.... Bizoumouchous, ha et pis, je suis sadik, je le sais, alors pour les halètements, les mains baladeuses et tutti quanti, va falloir attendre encore un peu....Bizoumouchous

**Calimera** : Merci de ton soutient moral, mais je ne pense pas que tes fics soient à la noix, même si je n'ai pas encore lu l'une d'elle...J'ai eu envie de vous donner un petit cadeau pour les fêtes.... Bizoumouchous

**Snape black Rose** : Pourquoi tant de violence envers moi, pauvre auteure gentille et douce et absolument pas sadik...hé hé hé (rire caverneux à la Voldemort.) Et pis viens le lire celui là Lol !!!! Bizoumouchous ma maîtresse des tortures préférée...

**Shiny-misS** Je continue, encouragée par des rev comme la tienne, gros bisous et joyeux noël....Bizous

**Vyviane** : Merci de ton arrivée sur toutes mes fic en même temps Lol ! J'adore ça... au fait OS signifie One shot, c'est-à-dire histoire en un seul chapitre. Merci encore et il est vrai que j'aime bien étoffer mes histoires avec un peu plus de choses autour des deux persos principaux. Et puis j'adore Sévérus, alors fallait bien que je me débrouille pour l'intégrer dans cette fic...Lol ! Bizoumouchous ma belle ! Nan je ne suis absolument pas désolée...Mdr

**Alllba Ambre** : Enfin, et pis c'est tout... Ben c'est déjà pas mal, moi je trouve...Puis ce ne sont pas des garçons faciles, ils ne couchent pas le premier soir... Lol !!!! Bizoumouchous

**Oxaline**, ma toute belle, je lis au moins dix fois chacune de tes rev en souriant comme le chat dans Alice au pays des merveilles (c'est dire l'air supra malin que j'ai ....)Et j'adore encore, je le redis, que tu apprécies ce que moi j'aime le plus dans mes chap...En un mot comme en cent : Je T'Adore !!!!! Bizoumouchous et passes de bonnes fêtes...

Ps : **Gred**, si tu passes, laisse une rev pour ta maman....

Bon Noël à vous toutes et ne vous chopez pas de crises de foie, ce serait dommage, alors à très bientôt....Bizous

_**

* * *

Fais moi vivre**_

La bouche de Rémus s'éloigna de celle de Sirius. Le regard brun plongea dans les étoiles dorées, cherchant une réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas envie de poser. Un soupçon de rouge aux joues, Rémus essaya de se dégager de la main de son ami.

« Je peux ? demanda Siri en se rapprochant. Sans attendre il posa sa main sur la nuque de son ami et attira son visage à lui, posant cette fois ci ses lèvres sur la joue de Rémus, parcourant son visage de petits baisers. Avant de baiser ses lèvres si désirables. Baiser chaste et doux. Le loup sentit son corps se coller à celui de Black, ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules. Le souffle lui manquait, il avait envie d'autre chose, envie ...

Il ne savait pas encore de quoi réellement, mais envie de tenir Sirius contre lui, au moins ça, ce qui lui semblait tout a fait normal. Une de ses mains glissa le long du dos de l'autre griffondor, se coulant au creux de ses reins. Le serrant contre lui un peu plus fort...

Timidement Rémus entrouvrit ses lèvres et sa langue se promena sur les lèvres de Sirius, les faisant s'ouvrit à leur tour. Tout doucement sans quitter Sirius du regard sa langue rencontra la sienne, dans un ballet sensuel. Il explora la bouche de son ami très lentement. Il vit la même attente dans le regard de Siri et le baiser se fit un peu moins doux, un peu plus sauvage, un peu plus demandeur. Le souffle court ils se séparèrent. Rémus sentait que sont corps réagissait mais cette sensation là, ne lui semblait pas ... pas encore... appropriée.

Sirius ressentit probablement la même chose car il recula un peu; suffisamment pour que son corps ne touche plus celui de son ami.

_**S :** Petit ami... Enfin, si tu ne changes pas d'avis Rémus..._

« Sirius...Dit Lupin doucement. Je ne sais pas...

« Moi je sais. Murmura Siri en le reprenant dans ses bras et en embrassant sa bouche.

Il sentit Rémus se tendre un peu et le relâcha.

« Tu...Tu veux...pas ?

« Je veux pas quoi Sirius ? Dit Rémus avec un gentil sourire, un soupçon moqueur.

« Tu...Tu veux pas sortir avec moi ? Demanda Sirius tout doucement.

« Sortir avec toi ? Questionna Rémus en plongeant dans le regard de Black, Sérieusement ?

« J'ai pas l'hab... Commença Sirius avant de s'interrompre avec un petit sourire. Bon. Si, j'ai l'habitude de dire des conneries, mais là non. Je suis sérieux Rémus.

Rémus le bécota gentiment.

« Ma réponse te conviens ?

« C'est un oui ?

« Je vais pas être obligé de te sauter dessus pour que tu sois convaincu ? Dit Rémus en souriant. Il vit un éclair passer dans le regard de Sirius et son sourire se transforma en une grimace tout à fait charmante.

« Je plaisante Siri. J'ai pas l'intention de te sauter dessus pour le moment. Après tout on a tout le temps, non ?

« Vi... Marmonna Sirius en posant de nouveau sa bouche sur celle de son amoureux. N'a le temps...

« Si tu me laisse mettre un pyjamas...Murmura Rémus en s'éloignant de l'étreinte pieuvresque de Sirius.

« Nan.

« Siri...

« Oki. T'as dix secondes. Après je te lâche plus.

« Je vais pas partir.

« Sais pas...

« T'as dit dix secondes. Alors laisse moi enfiler ce truc.

En riant Rémus s'arracha des bras de Sirius et prit un pyjama dans sa malle, il tourna le dos à son ami, mais avec un sourire narquois défit sa serviette et la laissa tomber par terre.

Il entendit un gémissement provenant du lit de Sirius et enfila le bas de son pyjama avant de se retourner, et d'éclater de rire en voyant son ami la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

« Rémus !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T'as pas le droit !!!!

« T'avais qu'as pas regarder.... Ok. C'est bon...

Sirius s'était rallongé sur son lit et le regard qu'il posait sur Rémus était tout sauf innocent et sans intention.

Lupin se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres ;

« Siri. Donne nous un peu de temps. Y a pas le feu.

Le jeune homme brun soupira en agrippant le beau blond par épaules et l'attirant jusqu'à lui.

« Le temps que tu voudra Rém. Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant à son tour. J'ai attendu assez longtemps... Un peu plus...

« Ca fais longtemps ? Questionna doucement Rémus en rendant les baisers qu'il recevait.

« Trop longtemps. Et toi ?

« Assez. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

« De quoi ?

« De t'avoir sauté dessus. Mon côté loup ...Je pense

« Non. Chuchota Sirius en fermant les yeux et en caressant la peau de Rémus contre la sienne.

Pas l'un d'entre eux n'osa dire les mots qu'il avait au bord des lèvres, ce je t'aime qui représentait tellement de choses.

Laisser le temps au temps, Rémus avait raison.

« Rémus ? demanda Sirius en hésitant un peu.

« Oui ?

« Tu dormirais avec moi ? Murmura Black tellement peu sûr de l'acceptation de son amoureux.

« Pas de mains baladeuses Siri ?

« Juré.

« Alors....Dit Rémus en se penchant et en prenant ses lèvres une fois de plus...J'accepte.

« Viens.

Sirius se poussa et souleva la couette pour se glisser en dessous de nouveau, il attendit que Rémus grimpe dans le lit et s'allonge face à lui.

Ils se faisaient face sans rien dire. Appréciant le moment présent. Pour la première fois de leur vie dans un lit avec une personne qu'ils aimaient.

Un ami.

Un Ex Ami.

Un amour.

Un dernier baiser et Siri ferma les yeux, une main posée sur la hanche de Rémus.Qui fit la même chose. Sa main posée sur la taille de son ami.

Sévérus avait attendu l'heure du repas, puis il était remonté dans son dortoir, il avait retrouvé Lucius comme il l'avait laissé. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé. Mais la potion n'allait pas tarder à terminer son effet. Il avait encore quelques minutes devant lui, il en profita pour se déshabiller, il enfila une chemise de nuit bleu nuit. Et se posa sur le lit de son ami, attendant patiemment son réveil. Il caressait les cheveux d'un blond si pâle qu'ils en étaient presque blancs et s'émerveilla encore d'avoir capté l'attention de ce si beau jeune homme. Il n'avait pas compris quand celui-ci était venu près de lui. Et qu'il lui avait offert son amour. Il le savait, Lucius était amoureux de lui. Il le lui disait si souvent. Et pas une seule fois durant cette année il ne lui avait fait part de la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Il se contentait d'un laconique « je sais » quand celui ci lui déclarait sa flamme, et pourtant.

Pourtant lui aussi était amoureux. Mais réaliste avant tout. Il savait qu'aimer ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Et avec Lucius, il avait tiré le gros lot.

Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées, il vit Luc commencer à s'agiter dans son demi sommeil, il se débattait et râlait doucement.

« Non.. !!Père. Non, je vous en prie... Aidez moi... elle ...elle brûle... Père !!! SEVERUS !!!!!!!!!!! SEVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Le râle se transformât en hurlement et le jeune homme blond ouvrit des yeux démesurés, le gris bleu ne focalisait pas, ils tournaient dans leurs orbites. Sévérus, se jeta sur lui, lui immobilisant les poignets, le chevauchant pour le clouer sur le lit. Le corps se cambrait et se révulsait, Lucius agitait sa tête de droite à gauche en criant.

Sévérus dû faire appel à toute son énergie pour ne pas se faire virer du lit. Quelques minutes passèrent entre cris et hurlements, puis Lucius, commença à se calmer. Une nausée le saisit et Sév n'eut que le temps de sauter du lit et le tirer a lui, le faisant s'écrouler à terre, avant qu'il ne vomisse. La chambre avait un vague air de cataclysme, quand Lucius se calma. Sévérus tenait son corps entre ses bras, son visage couvert de sueur. L'odeur acre du vomissement le prit à la gorge, il se releva et aida Lucius à se relever également. Il agrippa sa taille et le serra contre lui. Il tendit la main vers sa baguette qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et l'appela à lui :

_« Accio baguette._

_« Evanesco-Récuro._

En deux minutes, la chambre fut nettoyée. Il rassit Lucius sur le lit et fit le tour du dortoir pour ouvrir les fenêtres.

« Luc ?

Le jeune homme blond tourna un regard encore un peu vide vers lui, mais il le regarda.

« Viens.

Sévérus le fit se lever et le tint contre lui, il le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain et fit couler la douche, il déshabille son ami et l'entraîna dans la grande cabine, il le plaça sous le jet et commença à le laver lentement. Son visage, ses cheveux, puis doucement il descendit le long de son corps. Quelques frissons parcoururent Lucius. Le regard bleu glacier croisa enfin le regard noir. Clair. Brillant d'un feu ardent.

« Sév...Murmura –t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

« Oui ?

« Pourquoi t'es là ?

« Parce que...

Le brun continua à laver son ami, il se débarrassa de sa chemise de nuit qui était trempée et sortit de la douche avec Lucius. Il le sécha et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il avait recommencé à neiger et quelques flocons entraient en tournoyant par les fenêtres. Un frisson les parcourut tous les deux.

« Mets toi au lit Lucius. Je ferme tout et j'arrive.

« D'accord.

Une bourrasque envoya quelques flocons s'accrocher à la chevelure brune, et Lucius sentit son cœur se gonfler, Sév secoua la tête en riant et referma la fenêtre. Après avoir fait le tour du dortoir il s'arrêta un instant devant le lit et laissa sa serviette rejoindre celle de Lucius par terre. L'éclair qu'il vit dans le regard clair lui fit infiniment plaisir. Lucius revenait vers lui.

Il se glissa sous la couette et sentit deux bras l'agripper avec douceur. Il se colla contre le corps chaud de son petit ami et l'embrassa doucement.

« Mmmm.

« Tu m'as manqué Luc...Murmura Sévérus.

« Toi aussi, love.

Leurs lèvres se redécouvrirent, lentement, doucement. Sévérus était très patient quand il voulait, et là il avait envie d'être patient.

« Comment tu te sens ? Souffla-t-il doucement

« Bien. Avec toi, tout va bien. Répondit Lucius en fermant les yeux et en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Sév ?

« Oui ?

Lucius planta son regard dans celui de Sévérus et rougit un peu.

« Fais moi me sentir vivant, Sév.

« Tu es certain de ce que tu veux ? Chuchota l'étudiant brun.

Malefoy hocha la tête. Il se redressa appela sa baguette et lança sur eux le sort de protection.

« Je ne veux plus penser à ça. Je veux te sentir. Toi. Et me sentir. Moi. Avec toi.

Il n'y avait qu'une réponse à faire à cette demande et Sévérus le fit, il embrassa Lucius, un peu moins doucement, de moins en moins doucement, de plus en plus passionnément. Ses mains parcoururent ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il aimait voir se tordre de plaisir.

Les caresses se firent un peu plus précises, torturantes, descendant sur la poitrine s'arrêtant sur les aréoles pâles, jouant avec. La bouche de Sév abandonna la bouche accueillante et descendit un peu, la langue dessinant un sillon humide vers le sein érigé. Puis se posa dessus, l'aspirant doucement, ses dents le saisirent délicatement, le mordillant, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir au jeune homme blond. Sa peau sentait bon et Sévérus s'enivrait de cette odeur. Sans perdre de vue le plaisir de son amoureux. Descendant encore doucement, se glissant entre les jambes de Lucius. Sa bouche se posa sur le sexe gorgé de sang, il léchât les quelques gouttes qui perlaient, et sa langue joua avec le gland violacé. Faisant s'arquer le corps de Lucius sous ses caresses. Mais cette fois ci il n'y aurait pas cette caresse là. Il continua à sucer lentement le sexe de Lucius tout en écartant ses cuisses. Il arrêta sa fellation et remonta vers le visage du blond. Lui prenant sa bouche encore une fois, sans prêter attention à ses gémissements, il dessina les contours de la bouche de Lucius avec son index, la langue du dandy l'enveloppa, le suçant lentement, le couvrant de salive. Le regard brillant de plaisir anticipé dans ce geste, Sévérus laissa Lucius faire, retirant sa main uniquement pour la faire descendre le long du torse de son compagnon. Relevant une de ses jambes, sa main passa le long de son sexe et vit trouver l'entrée inviolée. Lucius se tendit un peu, mais un baiser de Sév lui fit oublier le doigt qui envahissait son intimité. Lentement. Il le laissa s'habituer puis y adjoignit un second doigt, arrachant un gémissement plus fort, cette fois. Une douleur. Un éclair blanc passa devant les paupières de Lucius qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir si mal.

Mais petit à petit, la douceur de Sévérus fit son effet et Lucius se détendit, avançant à la rencontre des doigts qui lui donnaient un tel plaisir.

«Viens. Sév. Murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme brun, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de prendre position entre ses jambes, il écarta les cuisses de Lucius et lubrifiât son sexe avec sa salive. Il força lentement l'anneau de muscle et arracha un cri à Lucius.

« Hhhaaaa. Séééééévvvvvv.

Mais Sévérus ne s'arrêta pas, prenant son temps, pour lui aussi, la douleur était intense, c'était son premier amant et la sensation le prit au dépourvut. Rien à voir avec une fille. Tellement plus étroit, tellement plus... Parfait... Lucius ne gémissait plus de la même façon, soudain son corps se tendit et un gémissement plus fort que les autres sortit Sév de sa transe.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? Je t'ai fais mal ? Haleta-t-il en espérant que Luc ne lui dirait pas d'arrêter, parce que là il n'en avait pas envie mais alors pas envie du tout !

« Noooonnn ! Encore....là.... Ouiiiiiiiiiii. Gémit Lucius en relevant son bassin à la rencontre du corps de Sévérus.

_« Ok. Point G ! Tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs mon amour...._

Le jeune homme brun se saisit un peu plus des hanches de son amant et l'attira à lui de plus en plus violement, provoquant des hoquets de plaisir. Les mains de Lucius serraient les draps, à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Il ne se contrôlait plus, il se sentait vivant. Il sentait Sév en lui et en perdait la tête, noyé dans un océan de sensations extrêmes. Il noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Sév, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements, le faisant aller de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à arracher sa jouissance. Il hurla en se sentant partir, et sa jouissance déclencha celle de Sévérus qui s'enfonça d'un dernier coup de hanche en lui et se déversa en grondant son nom.

« Luciuuuuuuuuuusss.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeune gens reprirent un peu leurs esprits, Sév eut une brève pensée pour Albus.

_«Je peux pas le quitter, pas encore._

* * *

Non je ne suis pas sadik, je respecte trop vos esprits pour vous faire fondre les neurones avant les fêtes, comment ça c'est un peu tard pour y penser ???

Ze vous aime de tout cœur et je pense à vous tous pour ce noël

Bizoumouchous.


	9. Je décline votre proposition

**DISCLAIMER **: L'auteur officielle doit s'en retourner dans son lit la nuit avec tout ce qu'on fait subir à ses persos fabuleux. Merci Mrs JKR !

**Rating R.** On va pas changer une équipe qui gagne…

**Le sel de ma vie :**

**Arese :** Merci beaucoup, j'avoue que j'aime aussi beaucoup mon petit couple Sév/Luc, je crois que cette fic devient une fic à deux couples, plus qu'une Rém/Siri....Sorry Biz Biz

**Macha Valentine : **Merci Merci encore, non, tu vois ta rev ne s'est pas perdue dans les autres, et puis merci d'avoir aimé mon Sév/Lucius, j'ai un peu de mal à ne pas coller Sévérus dans chacune de mes fic...Alors voilà une petite suite trèèèès sage, désolée, le lemon n'est pas encore pour cette fois...Bisoumouchous

**Lune** : Merci bien d'avoir dévoré le tout aussi rapidement, je suis super en retard pour une fois... Mais je promets de faire un peu plus attention... Bizous à toi et bonne Année.

**Hisoka **: Bonjour mon ange, alors t'as aimé ? Hé ben c'est gentil ça, alors j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer celui là même si il est plus soft...Bisousmouchous Angel.

**Vivyane** : Et ben merci de toutes ces gentilles, c'est sympa de dire que je t'ai fait basculer dans le slash... Je suis carrément fière... mais si tu as du mal avec les côtés...heu...chaud... ben ce n'est pas grave, chacun apprécie comme il peut. Et pour la liaison entre les deux chouchous, elle est un peu rapide, mais en fait elle était en attende depuis longtemps... Mais je vais un peu broder encore.... Merci encore et gros bisous à toi.

**Vif d'or** : Ma toute belle, merci d'être venue malgré ton ordi en panne, t'as vu ça, je vous ai fais un petit cadeau de Noël, j'avoue que j'ai aimé infiniment le lemon (Je sais je suis un peu gonflée, après tout c'est moi qui l'ai écrit…) Mais il me plaît quand même, et mes deux petits amoureux griffondors, me plaisent dans leur timidité.

Alors, Merci a toi, et je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde pour cette année. J'ai bien dit tout… Happy 2005, ma douce. Mille tendres baisers.

Bizoumouchous.

**Minerve** : Non, ils ne sont pas forcement plus entreprenant, ils sont patients…Un an de relations plus plates que tonique, si c'est pas de la patience ça ! ! ! Et puis Sév, il ne pense pas réellement à Albus, il pense à Lucius…Bizoumouchous

**Oxaline** : Raaaahhhhhh, j'ai cru de mourir de bonheur en lisant ta review, bon, disons que j'ai mis 4 lectures et deux baffes pour m'ôter le sourire crétin que j'avais sur la face…Mééééheuu, tu m'as fait un super plaisir en attrapant tous les moments subtils…( ouais, je suis modeste) Je vais te faire une confidence, j'aime bien que Rémus soit un peu plus entreprenant cette fois. Et je te souhaite une super année 2005, énormes bisousmouchous ma belle.

**Cécile Rogue** : Les neneuils tout brillants…J'aime bien ce genre de réaction.. Hé Hé Hé. Mais pour les couples…Heu désolée, mais t'es tombé sur une fêlée de Sévérus avec tout ce qui porte un pantalon (enfin, j'émets quelques réserves pour Albus, Rusard, Voldemort et heu…ben, je crois que c'est tout) Et qui n'est pas une fille…Vu que les filles aussi portent des pantalons. Donc, si tu n'as pas peur va voir mes autres fics…Mais heu, t'es prévenue… Pour celle ci le nombre des chapitres est on ne peut plus incertain, la fic s'arrête d'elle même en général, alors…. Merci de ton passage et j'espère que tu continueras…Bizous

**Yria** : Mici ma doucette, bien sûr que les mains baladeuses c'est pas gagné, mais bon…Moi aussi, Moi aussi, j'veux savoir comment ça va évoluer ! ! ! ! (Zentille la dame avec la blouse blanche qui entraîne l'auteur en train de baver dans une cellule capitonnée) ! ! ! Nan, j'ai pas pété un plomb…0 Biz Biz

**Jenny** : BON ANNIVERSAIRE, Voilà les balounes ! ! ! ! ! ! Bon OK c'était heu le 29 et je t'ai loupée, mais bon, je vais essayer de me rattraper…. Et pis les bisous c'est un bon début…Mes serpentards ont attendu un an avant de coucher…Oki, en te voyant pâlir, je vais pas les faire attendre aussi longtemps, enfin, je crois... heu ...Peut être… (T'avais pas parlé de tortures ? ? ?)Hé hé hé. Bizoumouchous!! ! !

**Slipou**: Happy New Year 4 U and your kitty cat, ma Doucette!! Ben vi j'aime bien quand ça va pas trop vite, je suis une grande romantique, et d'abord on ne couche pas le premier soir…Heu…Enfin ça dépend des fois… Mais la suite arrive, et je crois bien que tes deux chouchous vont conclure dans un temps moins long que Sév et Luc…Bonne fin de fêtes à vous deux et ros bisou à ton chat, quand à toi, poulette rrrooosss câlins de ta maman fêlée ! ! !

**Shini-MisS** : Merci d'avoir aimé… Bizous

**Gred** ! Ma fille numéro…heu, je sais pus, tellement j'en ai maintenant ! ! ! Je suis très contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre et puis les autres aussi, d'abord ! Je sais, que pour Lucius, il n'est pas aimé de grand monde, mais je me fais souvent l'avocat du diable et j'essaie de lui donner un peu de bonheur à lui aussi, quand à notre Sév…comment ne pourrais je pas le parer de toutes les qualités que j'aime chez un homme ? Patience, tendresse, amour… (Ok, je fais l'impasse sur le côté secret : genre, je ne me livrerais que sous la torture et encore…) Quand à Rémus…Mon côté avocat du diable, me fait faire de lui le meneur. (De l'histoire avec Sirius) Après tout c'est lui le loup, non ? Ce qui change un peu. Mais bon, vont pas forcement rester sages longtemps les griffondor…Bizoumouchous ma fifille chérie et à bientôt à la maison sur le boulevard 0

**Calimera** : Vi, ça dégouline un peu, mais bon, je sais pas faire sans une touche (discrète, hum, hum) de romantisme. Et pi les lemon tout seul, heu… c'est pas romantique ! ! ! ! Nan, je blague, mais merci d'avoir aimé.. Et bonne suite Biz Biz.

**Sev Snape** : ben non ma belle, je voulais pas te faire peur, (heu, quand t'as eu peur toi ?) et puis il fallait quand même que je les réunisse ces deux là…et merci d'apprécier mes deux autres z'amours, je sais sont pas évidents, mais j'aime pas les trucs évidents. Pis le lemon…ben …Bizoumouchous ma belle ! ! ! !

**Gaëlle griffondor** : Merci bien d'avoir aimé, et je tiens à le préciser, je n'ai pas mis que j'avais 3 fois l'âge des autres auteurs ! ! ! ! Mdr J'ai juste dit : 3 fois hélas (hélas, hélas, hélas) citation on ne peut plus littéraire… Mais j'ai modifié un peu ma bio, parce que personne ne comprenait ce que j'avais mis…Lol ! ! ! Bizoumouchous

**Onarluca** : C'est repartit pour les rougissements, me dire que mon histoire est fabuleuse… Je ne vais pas m'en remettre… Merci d'aimer autant, c'est adorable. A bientôt ma douce et oui je crois bien que c'est déjà l'année prochaine ! ! !

**Alinemcb54** : Ok je fais selon tes ordres : je continue…Bizous

**Melindra** : Merci encore et toujours de tes review surtout quand je vois combien tu es occupée avec toutes tes fics (j'ai du retard en lecture et en review, sauf pour le dragon, les vacances, c'est pas des vacances ! ! ! !) Mais j'y remédierais dès la rentrée… Fais attention au truc avec lequel tu t'éventes… Ha Ha Ha ! ! ! Et bienvenue au club si tu craques pour une fic Siri/Rem, vu tes autres fics, elle ne pourra qu'être géniale ! ! ! Bizoumouchous

Alors à toutes les filles sur ce bateau : **_BONNE ANNEE 2005_**

Et à mes filles du Boulevard aussi avec un gros câlin en prime ! ! ! ! !

**BeNaNe** : Je pense à toi très fort

**Snapeslove :** toi itou

_**

* * *

Je décline votre proposition**_

Le réveil des serpentards avait été on ne peut plus romantique, Lucius avait fait déposer le petit déjeuné dans le dortoir, et les elfes avaient mis le paquet. Malefoy était un nom qui faisait obtenir pas mal de choses. Une petite table était apparue et un couvert pour deux avait été préparé, des fleurs fraîches dans un petit vase apportaient une touche de douceur. Toutes sortes de bonnes choses étaient délicatement présentées. Sévérus fut surpris quand il vit tout cela, il n'imaginait pas Lucius comme ça, il le savait amoureux de lui, mais ne le voyait pas dans le rôle d'un amant attentionné. Tout cela le touchait infiniment et sa décision de ne pas le quitter se confirma, il se demanda juste comment dire à Albus qu'il déclinait sa proposition. Et comment le sorcier le prendrait…

Ses pensées avaient pris un peu de liberté, mais un baiser de Lucius le ramena vers le dandy blond qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

« T'as fais ça pour moi ?

« Et pour qui d'autre, beau brun ténébreux ? Demanda Lucius en se lovant contre lui.

« Pour personne. Murmura Sévérus en lui rendant son baiser. Pour personne d'autre j'espère bien…

La bouche de son amant lui ôta ses derniers doutes et Sév se noya dans le regard gris orage, prenant ce qui venait de la façon la plus simple, avec amour et fatalisme.

Il ne croyait pas que l'amour de Lucius pour lui perdurerait, la vie follement excitante et passionnante de mangemort, finirait par le détourner de lui.

Et puis, il doutait que sa révérente altesse Malefoy Senior, accepte joyeusement, que son fils unique et plus encore, unique héritier de l'immense fortune familiale, soit amoureux d'un garçon.

Même un serpentard et même un mangemort.

Le fait d'être un sang pur, lui éviterait probablement de se faire tuer, mais il n'était pas persuadé qu'il ne souffrirait pas pour autant. Pas uniquement dans ses sentiments, mais plutôt physiquement. Quelques Doloris, par exemple…Mais il s'y préparait depuis le premier baiser de son blondinet et finalement ils avaient eu de bons moments jusqu'à présent. Le meilleur ayant été celui de la veille. Posséder Lucius avait été un moment de pur bonheur pour lui…

« Sév ? Demanda Lucius rêveusement.

« Oui ?

« Crois tu que ce serait possible de rester ici, tous les deux, dans le dortoir, jusqu'à la fin des vacances ? Dit il lentement en contemplant le plafond.

Sévérus laissa échapper un petit rire, Lucius l'étonnait décidément de plus en plus.

« Pourquoi pas en effet ? Répondit il doucement, suffirait de prévenir Dumbledore, mais par contre, pas jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Jusqu'au nouvel an si tu veux. Trois jours pleins. Ca ira ?

« Jeudi on réapparaît au monde ?

« Jeudi.

« D'accord.

« Par hasard, Lucius, t'as des idées sur ce qu'on pourrait faire pendant trois jours toi ? Demanda Sévérus en embrassant langoureusement le blond entre ses bras.

« Mmm… J'ai quelques idées… genre de celle d'hier soir, par exemple. Répondit Lucius avec un petit sourire machiavélique.

« 'bien c'que je pensais…Murmura Sév, sa bouche sur celle de Luc.

Dans le dortoir de griffondors, le réveil avait été plus lent, mais tout aussi tendre. Rémus s'était rendu compte qu'il serrait quelque chose dans ses bras, les mains baladeuses n'avaient pas fait leur apparition, par contre Sirius avait bougé, tournant le dos au loup garou et se plaquant contre lui, son dos contre sa poitrine et par voie de conséquence ses fesses contre sa…virilité... éveillée… très éveillée même.

Le plus doucement possible Lupin avait éloigné cette partie de sa personne de son petit ami et avait par contre, couvert de baisers la nuque brune contre sa bouche, réveillant Siri doucement.

« Salut toi. Murmura Black en se laissant aller contre la poitrine de son ami.

« Salut toi aussi. Répondit Rémus en continuant ses baisers.

« T'as bien dormi ?

« Mieux que jamais. Sirius. Avec toi… c'est ..heu…parfait. Bredouilla Rémus en caressant le bras qui se trouvait à sa portée.

« Moi aussi. C'était …bien… mieux que bien. Approuva Sirius en se retournant vers son ami.

Les flèches dorées se perdirent un instant dans les chaleureux orbes bruns.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence un grand moment, aucun des deux n'osait embrasser l'autre, les événements de la nuit leurs semblaient un peu irréels. Le fait de se trouver dans le même lit était déjà si peu vraisemblable en soi. Il devait y avoir un truc qui clocherait quelque part.

_**S :** Je peux pas croire qu'il m'ait embrassé. Rémus n'est pas comme ça, il est timide et doux et …_

_Et si mes sens ne m'ont pas trompé, il m'a embrassé hier soir. _

_J'en reviens encore à ça. _

_J'ai peur d'avoir rêvé un peu. _

_Mais si j'ai rêvé, je ne vois pas ce que je fais avec lui dans mon lit en fait._

_**£ :** Il hésite. _

_Je vois bien qu'il se pose des questions, et si hier soir n'avait été qu'une erreur ? _

_J'ai cru qu'il le voulait autant que moi, mais en fait peut être que non… _

_Il m'a bien semblé pourtant qu'il m'a dit qu'il en avait envie depuis longtemps. _

_Mais pourquoi il hésite alors ? _

_Peut être qu'il a réalisé qu'un loup garou c'était pas facile comme petit ami…_

_Petit ami…_

_Je veux pas être son petit ami. _

_Je veux être son grand amour moi ! _

_Je suis dingue de lui. _

_Et après tout si il est là et ne m'a pas encore envoyé valser, c'est que je n'ai pas rêvé et qu'il était d'accord, alors : Action !_

Rémus réduisit l'espace entre eux et posa sa main sur la joue de Sirius, approchant son visage du sien, posant un léger baiser sur sa bouche. La réaction de Siri le surprit, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un humain puisse ronronner ! Mais quand l'animagus se coula entre ses bras un peu plus et qu'il nicha son visage dans son cou, il aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendu ronronner de plaisir. Il se laissa aller à l'envie qu'il avait de le couvrir de baisers et en profita. Il glissa ses mains le long de la veste de pyjama de Siri et trouva son chemin en dessous, se posant enfin sur la peau douce. Le corps de son ami se tendit de plaisir et il se mit en devoir de lui rendre ce qu'il recevait, l'avantage étant que Rém n'avait pas de veste de pyjamas et que le haut de son corps était accessible. La bouche de Sirius partit à la découverte du loup garou, déposant des baisers partout où sa bouche se trouvait, léchant doucement par moment cette peau si affolante de douceur. Les cicatrices même ne le rebutaient pas, au contraire, elles étaient attirantes au possible. Traces roses, un peu plus pâles. Siri vit aussi les bleus qui marbraient le corps de son ami. Il releva la tête et se perdit encore une fois dans son regard si sérieux et si tendre.

« T'es blessé… T'as mal ?

« Non. Pas là, pas comme ça avec toi. T'es tellement doux. Chuchota Rémus en rougissant légèrement.

Sirius se mit à rougir aussi. Et replongea vers la peau de son loup. Posant sa joue contre sa poitrine.

« Pas trop vite Siri. Murmura Rémus doucement.

« Non... On n'est pas pressés. Approuva l'animagus en fermant les yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans bouger, se rendormant un peu, s'enivrant de l'odeur de l'autre.

« Siri... Siri. Réveille toi. Dit Rémus à mi-voix en caressant le dos de son ami.

« Pourquoi ? Marmonna le jeune homme en refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Faut qu'on descende, je dois aller voir Dumbledore. Et puis j'ai faim. Précisa Rémus en riant.

Faim. Rémus avait touché un des points faibles de Sirius, même si il n'était pas un ventre à pattes, le griffond aimait trop manger pour ne pas répondre positivement à la suggestion de descendre au petit déjeuner.

« Ok. On descend. Soupira Sirius en sautant à bas du lit, il fonça dans la salle de bain et en claqua la porte au nez du loup garou qui se mit à rire devant tant de précipitation.

« Siri, magnes toi ! J'ai la dalle !

Rémus profita de l'absence de son ami pour quitter son pyjama et s'observer dans la psyché qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Sirius avait raison, son corps était sérieusement esquinté. Il rajouta Mademoiselle Pomfresh, à la liste des choses importantes de ce matin. Et sauta sur un caleçon en entendant le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain. Il bouscula Sirius qui en sortait affreusement lentement, pour le narguer, et s'enferma dans la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils descendirent dans la grande salle, non sans plusieurs arrêts pour cause de bisous, indispensables à leur équilibre mental...

Malgré son plaisir évident d'avoir retrouvé (et enfin trouvé) son ami-amour, Sirius remarqua que les Serpentards de 7ieme étaient absents. Pas de Snivellus ce matin. Les deux autres non plus.

_**S** : Sont peut être tous à l'infirmerie cette fois ! _

Un coup d'œil de Rémus ramena ses pensées vers lui, il se demanda si ...Non. Quand...Le loup garou accepterait qu'ils soient ensembles devant les autres. Mais peu importait pour le moment.

« Dis Rem, proposa Sirius, la bouche pleine, Cha te dis, de...

« Parles pas la bouche pleine, J'comprend rien...Le sermonna son ami avec un sourire narquois.

Avec un grimace, Sirius avala sa bouchée et reformula sa demande :

« Bon, Oki, alors, Rémus, ça te dis d'aller à pré au lard avec moi ? J'ai des trucs à récupérer là bas.

_**£** : Zut avec tout ça, j'ai pas pu lui acheter de cadeau...mais tant mieux. Maintenant qu'on...Heu...Sort ensemble, je vais pouvoir lui offrir un truc plus personnel..._

« Ouais. Mais je passe voir Dumbledore avant et puis Pomfresh, après je suis tout à toi...Dit Rémus. Nan... Pas dans le sens que tu crois... ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant une étincelle briller dans les yeux dorés de Sirius.

« Raaaaaahhhhhh. Dommage, beau mâle... Susurra Sirius avec un clin d'oeil grivois.

Rémus éclata de rire et manqua s'étouffer avec son café.

Peu après le petit déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore non, sans faire de nouveau des arrêts bisous tous les dix pas. Le peu de monde qui circulait dans le château leur facilitant la tâche pour rester un tant soit peu discrets.

Sauf... Que leur dernier arrêt bisou à quelques pas du bureau du directeur avait eu un témoin. Aussi surpris qu'intéressé. Qui s'était renfoncé dans un couloir, profitant du spectacle des deux amoureux se décotants. Il les suivit du regard quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau.

« Tiens tiens... Je crois bien que ça ouvre de nouvelle pistes pour les recherches...pensa Sévérus. Ouais, dès jeudi, je vais retourner farfouiller à la bibli. Bon, j'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'ils sortent du bureau de Dumbledore, faut que j'aille le voir moi...

L'étudiant de Serpentard n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre, mais quand il vit la porte qui s'ouvrait il se fit un plaisir d'arriver silencieusement, surprenant les deux garçons qui s'étaient jetés de nouveau au cou l'un de l'autre dès la porte refermée.

Sirius était plaqué contre le mur et avait perdu sa main dans la chevelure de Rémus qui embrassait sa bouche avec une ferveur impatiente...

Le regard noir croisa celui de l'animagus qui se figea. Avec un reniflement narquois Sév, s'avança vers eux. Il ne quittait pas Siri du regard. Amusé.

Sirius repoussa doucement Rémus en chuchotant quelques mots à son oreille. Le loup fit volte face et trouva nez a nez avec Sévérus.

« Rogue...Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! S'exclama-t-il surpris.

« La même chose que toi. Répondit Sév en se marrant. Enfin, je veux dire, je viens voir le directeur. Pas bécoter Black...

Les deux griffondors rougirent en chœur. De toutes les personnes présentes à Poudlard, pourquoi avait il fallu que ce soit Rogue qui les surprenne ?

L'étudiant de Serpentard, sentit qu'il avait un objet de chantage parfait sous la main, mais, d'un autre côté...Enfin, il verrait plus tard.

« Excusez moi. Dit il en se détournant pour frapper à la porte du bureau d'Albus.

Le directeur le regarda enter et lui indiqua un siège. Le jeune homme était nerveux. Il cherchait encore ses mots quand la voix de son directeur le frappa.

« C'est non ? C'est cela ?

Sév baissa la tête. Confirmant ainsi la supposition du sorcier.

« Oui, Monsieur. Je ne peux pas... Pas maintenant.

« Je comprends Sévérus. Dit l'homme en se renfonçant dans son siège, il observait le jeune homme en face de lui et voyait qu'il n'était pas foncièrement heureux de refuser sa proposition. Mais son attachement pour le jeune Malefoy le mettait dans une situation trouble. Et Albus avait sentit ça depuis leur conversation à la bibliothèque.

« Lucius a besoin de moi. Souffla Sév d'une voix si basse.

« Sévérus. Faites ce que vous pensez être juste. Le coeur parfois n'a pas les mêmes raisons que la raison n'est ce pas ?

L'étudiant hocha la tête en rougissant. Evidement le directeur savait pour lui et Luc. Jusqu'à quel point ?

Le regard pervenche qui croisa les orbes noirs, lui fit comprendre qu'il savait absolument tout...

Et il resta ainsi, à rougir encore, sans baisser le regard. Pas de honte dans ce qu'il avait fait avec Lucius. Ca n'appartenait qu'à lui. Qu'à eux...

« Mon garçon, reprit le directeur doucement, ma proposition n'a pas de limite dans le temps. Le jour viendra où vous comprendrez... Ma porte sera toujours ouverte. Quoique vous ayez fait. Ne restez pas dans l'ombre. Je ne vous reprocherais jamais rien. J'ai confiance ne vous.

Cette fois, la gorge de Sévérus se serra. Les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux, le faisaient se sentir tellement mal.

Il comprenait... Il avait déjà compris...Il lui laissait sa porte ouverte.

« Allez mon garçon. Allez rejoindre votre ami. Jeudi. Après vous revenez parmi nous. Dit Albus en se levant.

« Merci Monsieur, balbutia Sévérus en se levant à son tour. Il releva la tête et croisa une fois encore le regard d'Albus posé sur lui et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna et d'un revers de main essuya ses joues en ouvrant la porte et en sortant.

Quelques pas plus loin, Sévérus se glissa dans le couloir d'où il avait observé Black et Lupin, il fit encore quelques mètres et s'appuya contre ses bras repliés et laissa libre court à ses larmes.

Une fois. Une seule fois. Après il ne pleurerait plus sur lui-même.

« _Je sais...Albus, si vous saviez comme je sais. _

_Je sais que Lucius se servira de moi, je sais que je ne serais que son esclave dévoué. _

_Je sais qu'il faudra que je le quitte avant qu'il ne me détruise. _

_Mais pas maintenant. _

_Laissez moi encore un peu de temps. _

_Je n'ai que dix-sept ans. _

_Laissez moi vivre comme un garçon de dix-sept ans. _

_Comme un meurtrier...Que je suis. Comme l'ordure que je suis..._

Cette pensée frappa Sévérus d'une telle force qu'il se laissa glisser par terre, son front contre la pierre froide, les yeux fermés. Le souffle court, les sanglots dans la gorge.

_« Je suis tellement désolé Monsieur... _

* * *

Ok, je suis infâme, vous avez attendu tout ce temps pour ça....

Mais je vous promet une suite plus rapide. J'ai à nouveau du temps à moi...

Bizoumouchous

Ze vous aime...


	10. Cadeaux

**DISCLAIMER** : Mrs JKR, merci d'avoir inventé ces personnages et ce monde merveilleux dans lequel nous puisons notre inspiration. Toutes mes excuses pour ce que je vais leur faire faire...

**Rating R.** Ben oui et alors ?

_**Le sel de ma vie : **_

**BeNaNe** : Maloulounette, j'avoue que j'ai été un peu en manque d'inspi et puis très occupée, plusieurs fics en cours, c'est difficilement gérable... Ceci dit, je suis très contente que mon intrusion de notre Sévérus dans cette fic ne t'ait pas déplu. Evidement, tu le sais, je suis comme toi, je l'adore cet homme là...mais je te laisse avec tes deux chouchous et je te fais des gros énormes bisous...

**Caliméra** : Merci d'être là et tes rev, si mes histoires peuvent te rendre le sourire, alors profites en ! C'est fait pour ça. Et j'aime bien mes petits perso, enfin le caractère que je leur aie donné du moins. Au risque de me répéter, j'adore Sév et Lucius... pas forcement ensemble, mais là j'avais envie. Bizoumouchous

**Onarluca** : T'as vu, j'ais fait un effort, pas 4 semaines, avant la suite... J'espère que tu vas aimer... Ziboux

**Melindra** : Ma douce, je suis bien contente de te lire sur tout ce que je poste, ça fait super plaisir de revoir les amies...Et puis tu es toujours tellement gentille avec mes écrits... Tu sais, j'ai une chance formidable, non d'être un auteur fantastique (je ne crois pas être si fantastique que cela), mais d'avoir des personnages qui évoluent dans ma tête de façon naturelle. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais dans ces fics, se sont les persos eux même qui me mènent là où ils vont. J'ai parfois la sensation de n'être qu'un instrument à leur service. Des doigts et un clavier à leur service exclusif...D'ailleurs dans : les petits déjeuners... j'ai été plus que surprise de la rupture et encore plus de leur façon de se réconcilier... (Je sais je dois être bonne à enfermer à St Mungo...) Mais bon, alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant. Je te fais de gros bisous et j'attends la suite de ton dragon avec impatience. Bizoumouchous

**Crackos** : Merci bien et désolé pour toi, mais tu as eu la chance d'avoir les deux chap en même temps, vu le délai du second, c'était un sacré avantage. Lol ! Biz Biz

**Gaëlle griffondor** : Merci d'aimer. Bizous

**Cécile Rogue** : Ok t'es pardonnée pour ta rev, mais j'ai fais un effort pour le chapitre, il est déjà là...Bizous

**Vyviane** : Merci bien ma chère, j'avoue que je me suis marrée comme une baleine avec la réplique de Sév, je trouvais qu'elle lui collait parfaitement...Quand au reste, et bien merci encore, mais j'ai à ma disposition une imagination, qui bien que romantique (enfin dans la plupart des cas) est aussi sans grande limite. Alors je brode avec bonheur autours de ce que je ne sais pas et je suis contente que ça plaise. Bizoumouchous

**Yria** : Ma douce, je te remercie de ne continuer à passer que pour moi je rougis de dire ça mais voilà la suite et cette fois tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps. Mais Sévérus inspire la pitié malgré des airs particulièrement glacés, faut dire que je l'adore mon maître des potions... Même si je le fais souffrir souvent. Bizou ma doucette.

**Snapeslove** : Merci de venir me laisser deux rev !!!Je t'adore ma Potion Mistress. Te le demandes tu réellement ? Lol ????Bizoumouchous

**Alllba Ambre** Ok, je me suis dépêchée pour la suite et je suis d'accord avec toi, il me fait de la peine aussi, mais...Bizoumouchous

**Oxaline** : Rah.. Que dire ? Ta review est presque aussi longue que mon chapitre et je saute au plafond à chaque fois que je reçois tes review, tu es adorable de disséquer comme ça, ça me fait super plaisir que quelqu'un me dise réellement tout ce qu'il a aimé dans mes écrits... Une petite confidence à te faire, je ne commence à penser au prochain chapitre que je dois ajouter à ma fic, ou aux autres choses que j'écris que lorsque j'ai reçu tes rev, pas avant...Si c'est pas être accro ça... Un million de gros Bizoumouchous pour toi et tu le sais maintenant : j'attends ta review avec impatience.

**Lune** : je crois bien que j'ai vu une de tes idées passer par là, mais... Faut pas détester Lucius, il n'est pas encore Le Lucius Malefoy, c'est uniquement un ado, embarqué dans une histoire idiote (Les Mangemorts) et amoureux. Moi je l'aime bien un peu fragile. Mais bon... Biz Biz

**Machan valentine** : C'est koi ces ricanements ??? T'as le droit de zapper, c'est pas trop grave, mais je vais arrêter de séparer les deux histoires, comme ça tu pourras pas zapper... (Niah Niah Niah) Je crois que tu gagatise effectivement un peu trop, mais je l'ai déjà dis c'est pas grave, z'ont encore de la place à St mangouste... Sage hein ? Je crois effectivement que c'est Rémus qui va être dominant dans cette histoire. J'aime pas faire comme tout le monde. BiBiz

**Lilibel** : Ok, je ferais un gros bisou à Snapeslove pour la pub qu'elle m'a faite. Et je suis bien contente que tu sois venue jusqu'ici... Effectivement, Sév n'est qu'humain après tout. Bizoumouchous

**Jenny,** Oki, Oki, je vais pas vous faire attendre un an... Maiheu c'est quoi ces menaces ? D'abord on ne menace pas, sinon, on n'aura pas la suite... 0 D'accord, un gros câlin et c'est parti pour un tour. Bisous ma douce.

**Surimi,** Merci merci, voilà une petite suite pour toi...

**Vif D'or,** ma douce, je suis contente que tu ais aimé, ne t'inquiète pas, il aura pas une fin malheureuse mon Sev, et t'as raison dans une vingtaine d'années, il aura son petit griffondor perso... Bizoumouchous.

_**Je m'excuse d'avance de ce chapitre un peu court, mais ...

* * *

Cadeaux**_

Rémus et Siri s'étaient rendus à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh après avoir examiné le loup garou, lui avait prescrit un onguent à appliquer sur le corps.

« Il faudra que vous trouviez une main secourable pour vous appliquer le baume dans le dos, Rémus.

Une étincelle brilla dans le regard de Sirius et quand son regard croisa celui de Rémus il éclata de rire à la vue de la grimace qui avait échappé à son petit ami.

_**S **: Je vais te l'appliquer ton baume, tu vas voir comment... après ça si tu ne craques pas_ _complètement, c'est à devenir ermite..._

_**£ :** Merci bien Pompom, si j'ai pas droit à une séance de tripotage dans les règles, moi !_

Mais il se contenta de remercier l'infirmière et d'entraîner Siri à sa suite dans le couloir.

« Rem...Dit Siri en attrapant la manche de la robe de son ami et en le stoppant dans son élan.

« Oui ?

« Tu peux... Commença l'animagus en le rapprochant de lui.

« Me dire... Ajouta-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du loup.

« Pourquoi j'ai toujours en remontant vers son oreille.

« De t'embrasser ? Termina-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Mon charme naturel ? Répondit Rémus en souriant, il se pencha à peine et captura les lèvres de Sirius pour la énième fois ce matin là. Agrippant la taille de l'autre garçon et le collant contre lui fermement.

« 'Doit être ça... murmura Sirius dans sa bouche.

_S : Je suis complètement cinglé... Je ne peux pas me passer de l'embrasser, sa bouche si douce, ses lèvres...J'ai le cœur qui me saute à la gorge à chaque fois... Je suis infiniment bien dans ses bras. Même si il est un peu réticent pour le moment. Je crois que l'on va passer de bons moments tous les deux. _

_£ : Il a intérêt à arrêter de m'allumer parce que mes bonnes résolutions vont pas faire long feu et je vais lui montrer ce qu'un loup peut faire à un petit cabot de rien du tout...Moi..._

Rémus poussa doucement Sirius contre la muraille et se perdit dans son cou à son tour, l'embrassant de partout où il pouvait accéder, arrachant des soupirs de plus en plus profonds à Sirius qui avait noué ses mains autours du cou du loup.

« Rémus.. T'arrêtes pas...

« Pas l'intention...Souffla brièvement le garçon aux cheveux miel.

Un léger bruit au fond du couloir les fit sursauter et se séparer d'un coup. Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil un peu coupable et repartirent vers leurs quartiers.

Ils contentèrent de revêtir leurs manteaux et partirent pour Pré au Lard.

Sirius l'entraîna vers la librairie et alla récupérer ses deux petits livres, il laissa Rémus faire le tour de la boutique, il savait que son ami adorait cet endroit, il musardait dans les rayonnages, cherchant quand même le cadeau qu'il pourrait faire à Sirius. Il jeta son dévolu sur une belle plume rouge vif, longue et duveuteuse,insolite et choisit la même pour lui mais bleue, inconscient d'avoir fait l'achat qui complèterait le cadeau de Siri. Mais il n'était pas complètement satisfait, il avait envie de lui faire un cadeau qui lui ferait comprendre combien il était important pour lui. Par chance ils se dirigèrent vers une bijouterie ensuite, Sirius ayant le bracelet qu'il destinait à Rémus à récupérer. Le loup préféra rester à l'extérieur, attendant son ami en admirant la vitrine. Son regard fut attiré par Elle. Elle était parfaite. Sirius l'adorerait. Et puis il pourrait la faire graver. Il prit sa décision, il allait envoyer Sirius l'attendre aux trois balais et irait chercher son cadeau pendant ce temps.

Ils se baladèrent encore un bon moment, s'arrêtant à toutes les vitrines, s'amusant comme les enfants qu'ils étaient encore un peu. Ils passèrent chez Honneyduke et en ressortirent affublés de bonnets rouges à pompon blanc et les bras chargés de confiseries, chocogrenouilles, dragées surprises et tout un tas de trucs aussi sucrés que peu sains.

Prenant Sirius par surprise, Rémus l'embrassa vivement sur la bouche avant de l'expédier aux trois balais pour réserver une table pour le repas et aller chercher son cadeau.

Il revint un petit moment plus tard, Siri, n'avait pas eut le temps de s'ennuyer, vu le monde qu'il y avait dans le pub.

Il avait dû jouer des coudes pour se frayer une place vers le comptoir et avait longuement négocié avec son sourire le plus charmeur, une table pour deux dans un coin tranquille.

Il était donc à peine installé devant deux bièreaubeurres quand Rémus revint, un sourire aux lèvres et l'air satisfait.

« C'est ok ?

« Ouais, dit il en faisant un petit bisou à Sirius, j'ai ton cadeau de noël.

« Mon cadeau ? Demanda Siri.

« Ben oui, on a pas eu le temps de faire ça avant ma transformation, alors, j'en ai profité maintenant.

Expliqua le loup en enlevant son manteau et en se glissant près de Sirius. Il vit une étincelle de curiosité briller un bref instant dans les yeux dorés. Non, plus très dorés d'ailleurs, nettement plus verts, comme à chaque fois que Siri sortait avec quelqu'un en fait...

« Pas maintenant le cadeau. Ce soir. Dit il. Anticipant la demande qui fleurissait sur les lèvres de Sirius.

Un petit grognement de frustration lui répondit alors que Sirius lui faisait une grimace.

« T'es pas sympa...

Rémus se pencha près de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Sois patient, et t'auras peut être une surprise en plus du cadeau.

« Surprise comment ?

« Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise non ? Se moqua gentiment Rémus.

« Je te hais. Rétorqua Sirius avec un grand sourire qui démentait ses paroles.

_**S :** Je suis impressionné Rém, je ne te reconnais plus. Tu as changé...T'es moins timide, plus dire... Sauvage ? Ouais, on pourrait presque dire ça. Mais dans le sens, dominant...C'est ça dominant. Assez excitant ça..._

Rémus leva un sourcil, tout à fait serpentard dans l'expression et renvoya un sourire lumineux à son ami. Il se pencha de nouveau et lui fit encore un petit baiser.

« Rém ? Remarqua Sirius doucement.

« Quoi donc ?

« Tu sais que ça fait trois fois que tu...heu...m'embrasse devant tout le monde ?

Le loup plongea son regard brun dans les yeux de son ami.

« Ca te dérange ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

« Noo...on. Enfin, ça me surprend c'est tout. A Poudlard, on fait attention et ici...

« Là bas c'est l'école, Siri et tout le monde nous connait. Ici, c'est un village et il y a du monde, et puis en fait, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça qu'on nous voie. Et toi ?

Sirius regarda Rémus un long moment avant de répondre, après tout, il se posait la question de savoir quand Rém serait prêt à s'afficher avec lui, alors s'il faisait le premier pas, il n'allait pas être plus trouillard que lui...

« Non. Ca ne me dérange pas. Dit il en se penchant vers Rém pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Le sourire du loup fit chaud au cœur de l'animagus.

Le repas passa dans un éclair, tellement ils faisaient peu attention à ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Ils quittèrent pré au lard dans le milieu de l'après midi et se rendirent dans la tour des griffondor. D'un commun accord, il allèrent chacun leur tour dans le dortoir, pour y déposer leurs achats et descendirent dans la grande salle retrouver les autres élèves. Ils descendaient un escalier qui se mit en mouvement dès qu'ils eurent posé le pied dessus et Rém se rattrapa de justesse dans les bras de son ami. Sirius le serra contre lui se noyant dans son odeur, encore un peu de muguet, et de la mandarine, une odeur étrange, qui n'appartenait qu'a lui. Bien qu'il y ait d'autres personnes dans le hall, Rémus se laissa aller contre lui et lui piqua un baiser dans le cou. Il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, en embrassant la paume, tout en fixant Sirius dans les yeux. Le faisant rougir sous la sensation. L'escalier s'arrêta et Rem reprit sa descente, sans lâcher la main de Sirius cette fois ci, mêlant ses doigts aux siens.

_**S :** Dominant... Ouais et même sacrément entreprenant d'un coup..._

_**£ :** Je sais pas ce qui me prend, je disjoncte complètement, cet aprèm à pré au lard et maintenant ??? J'ai envie de le soumettre à moi. De le... Mais ho ! les hormones en folie vous allez vous calmer oui ? On ne sort ensemble que depuis moins de vingt quatre heures, je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus. Et puis c'est mon genre tiens de sauter sur les gens. Mais il m'arrive quoi ??????Encore ! _Pensa Rémus décontenancé en réalisant qu'il se baladait dans Poudlard en tenant Siri par la main. Mais un instinct plus fort que sa volonté humaine le fit continuer et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle ainsi.

Ils n'attirèrent pas plus les regards que ça après tout, ils se dirigèrent vers leur table de prédilection, s'installant face à face de part et d'autre de la table. Discutant de tout et de rien, se tenant la main par-dessus la table, ouvertement.

Sévérus était allongé sur son lit, Lucius contre lui, le souffle encore un peu court de leurs activités physiques. Le dandy couvrait de baisers la poitrine de son amant, faisant frissonner sa peau pâle, il aimait lui donner du plaisir et excellait dans sa partie. La découverte de son propre corps la veille au soir avait été exaltante, se sentir pris, possédé, dominé par quelqu'un l'avait rendu fou ... Mais si il avait aimé se donner, il ne voulait pas prendre Sév, celui-ci n'en avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre envie, mener Lucius où il voulait quand il le voulait avait été extrêmement....Jouissif. Et il entendait que cela continue comme ça.

Ces trois jours allaient être excessivement...Excitants.

Le dîner passé, les élèves remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs, les deux maraudeurs se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls dans la grande chambre. Cette fois, un bref moment de malaise s'installa entre eux. Mais Sirius parvint à dérider Rémus en coiffant de nouveau le bonnet rouge et blanc qu'il avait acheté l'après midi même. Il fit le pitre en se rapprochant de son ami et en lui tendant un paquet doré.

« Tiens mon Rémus et joyeux noël. Dit il en se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche.

« Joyeux noël à toi Siri. Lui répondit son ami en lui tendant aussi son paquet.

L'ouverture des deux paquets, ne prit que quelques secondes et ils furent aussi surpris que content en voyant que leur cadeau complétait parfaitement celui de leur amoureux...

Rémus caressait doucement la couverture du livre bleu, le cuir en était tellement doux qu'il avait envie de le passer sur sa joue pour en apprécier la texture. Il songea à la plume bleue qu'il avait prise pour lui et décida de ne l'employer que pour écrire dans le journal que venait de lui offrir Sirius. Il replongea un instant son regard dans le sien et vit qu'il affichait un petit sourire.

« Il te plaît ce bouquin Rém ? Il te plaît vraiment ? Demanda-t-il un peu anxieux.

« Vraiment. Il est magnifique. Je te remercie Sirius. Et tu sais, j'avais acheté pour moi une plume comme la tienne, mais bleue...Elle ira parfaitement avec ton cadeau. Dit le loup en se rapprochant de Sirius et en recommençant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Il entendit Sirius rire et tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils pour voir ce qui provoquait ce rire.

« J'ai acheté le même livre que le tien, pour moi. Mais rouge !!!Et il ira parfaitement bien avec la plume que as prise aussi. Tu vois, on est complémentaires.

« Je vois. Approuva Rémus en reprenant ses baisers et ses caresses.

Ses mains soulevèrent le pull de Sirius et se glissèrent dessous, trouvant leur chemin vers la peau douce. Arrachant quelques soupirs de plaisir à son ami. Il le renversa sur le lit et se mit en devoir d'explorer le corps qui se tendait sous ses doigts.

Sirius ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, abandonnant son corps aux mains diablement expertes de Rémus.

Les soupirs avaient laissé place à de petits gémissements, quand la bouche du loup était descendue le long de la gorge brune de Siri, et quand le pull avait cessé d'être un rempart.

Les doigts avaient trouvés la pointe des seins et en avait joué. Erigeant et excitant ceux-ci.

Le stade gémissement était passé en mode non stop. Sirius voulait tout ce que lui faisait subir Rémus et plus encore. En fait , il ne voulait pas du tout prendre son temps, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis six ans, c'était bien suffisant, le fait qu'ils ne sortent ensemble que depuis une petite journée, n'était qu'un détail sans importance.

Ils se connaissaient par cœur, ils s'étaient vus mille fois sous la douche, tant à la salle de bain commune, qu'aux vestiaires de Quidditch.

Ils se connaissaient comme deux frères, ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre.

Défauts et secret.

Tout.

Enfin presque tout.

Les mains ne s'aventurèrent pas si loin que ça, se contentant de descendre un peu.

De se poser sur le ventre plat. Sur les hanches. Et la bouche n'alla pas plus loin que la ceinture du pantalon. Mais la présence entre ses jambes, de Rémus fut suffisante pour que son corps s'abandonne et qu'une jouissance aussi soudaine qu'inattendue ne le saisisse et le laisse pantelant et désorienté.

Il avait explosé avec un gémissement rauque et Rémus avait posé sa joue contre son ventre. Le respirant encore un peu plus.

Plus tout a fait sages.

Plus innocents.

C'était couru d'avance de toutes façons.

Rémus remonta le long du corps de Sirius et l'embrassa encore une fois. Léchant ses lèvres, sa langue et grondant doucement dans sa bouche. Vibrant de désir inassouvi. Impatient.

Les mains de Sirius se posèrent sur son dos et descendirent lentement sur ses fesses. Caressant le corps tendu. Son regard doré se perdit dans les feux bruns au dessus de lui, il y avait une attente dans ce regard, qui le fit rougir.

Il ne savait plus si il voulait déjà _ça. Si vite._

Mais le regard de Rémus semblait sans appel.

Il le voulait.

Maintenant.

_**£ **: A moi._

* * *

On reprend son souffle et on se calme....

Bizoumouchous


	11. Cadeau Insolite

**DISCLAIMER** : Madame JKR, Merci encore que nous puissions les maltraiter avec bonheur.

**Rating R**, évidemment, si je baisse je vais perdre la moitié de mes lectrices. Lol.

**Le sel de ma vie** :

Snapeslove, ma grande potion mistress, merci de ta rev, moi je me suis plongée dans Séraphique et je n'ai pas eu le temps de rewiever, je suis restreinte en internet ces derniers jours… . Bisou et j'espère que tu aimeras.. Sandy la folle ?

Onarluca : Je suis désolée, mais c'est vrai que je suis vilaine , mais je promets de plus le faire… Heu, enfin pas trop souvent.. Bisous ma douce

GredW : Ma gredounette, je suis désolée de te l'annoncer brutalement comme ça, mais j'ai eu le titre de sadik haut la main avec tous les chapitres où j'ai laissé tomber mes lecteurs un peu comme ici..( Grimace de nardy qui est désolée) Mais j'aime que tu ai aimé ce chapitre et j'espère que tu continuera à aimer la suite ( en confidence, la fin approche à grande vitesse) Moi je fonds devant ta fic elle est trop bien. Bisoumouchous ma fille adorée.

Sirie-Stefie : Dis à ton cerveau de faire attention, en plus je suis vraiment sadik, tu vas le constater, ça ne s'arrange pas…Biz Biz

Gaëlle Griffondor : Merci pour ta rev, c'est gentil. Pour les problèmes de ffnet, c'est la même chose pour moi, je n'ai plus d'historique de mes rev et je reçois mes alertes une fois sur deux. J'ai réactivé mes alertes et il me semble que ça marche mieux. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre, malheureusement. Bisous

Alllba ambre, mici ma doucette, et comme d'hab celui là va pas être super long no plus…Bisous

Jenny : T'as raison, la suite arrive un peu plus vite que la dernière fois, alors, pas de menaces, et ça marche mieux, mais Rémus est trèèèèèèèèès fort face à ses résolutions. Bisous

Minerve : Ouais, ben ça change un peu, après tout….Bisous

Sev Snape : T'avais raison de douter… C'est pas encore pour cette fois, mais ça vient. J'espère que tu vas aimer quand même. Bisous ma Doudou de n'amour.

Oxaline ma douce amie, je suis de plus en plus gâtée par toi, tes rev sont immenses ! Mais j'adore, et mon sourire Cheshire( ?) cat est fixé en permanence sur mon visage, de plus en plus, tes rev me font chaud au cœur, tu sais dire ce qui me fait plaisir et tu es adorable envers mes écrits, alors toutes mes excuses pour ce que tu va trouver ci après, je ne maîtrise pas toujours les actions de Rémus, il est encore un peu « sauvage »…Alors un peu d'indulgence avec lui, s'il te plaît. Et aussi, je te fais passer le message méga important suivant : j'ai attaqué une autre fic, une Sév Harry, pour changer Lol….Alors, j'espère que tu l'appréciera autant. Merci pour tout, je t'adore, mon Ox…..Bizoumouchous (désolée ma rar n'arrive pas à la cheville de ta rev….)

Melindra : Alors , j'en profite avant la lecture, pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as dit, je suis remontée m'accrocher au plafond, tellement je suis contente, par contre le PC. à Ste Mungo, je suis pas sûre que cela fonctionne magie et électricité, paraît pas compatible…Alors, mes persos, ont pris encore quelques libertés avec le scénar… suis désolée. Si Si. Vraiment. Mais tu connaîs ça…Et je suis très contente de pouvoir parler un peu avec toi, même si ce n'est que par rev interposées, alors j'espère que tu vas aimer quand même ce chap. Comme je te sais accro de Sev Harry, j'ai commencée une nouvelle fic…Pas raisonnable, mais bon quand on aime, on ne compte pas. Bisous Ma douce, a bientôt.

Lune : Bé, je crois que tu vas m'insulter encore un peu plus, j'ai vraiment coupé ce lemon là…Mais patience, ça viendra un jour… Pour Rémus, je l'aime infiniment, quand il est entreprenant, sinon il est un peu trop effacé, pour le retour de James, ben c'est à la fin des vacances…Lol Biz Biz

_**

* * *

Cadeau inattendu**_

Rémus tenait Sirius sous lui, les mains au dessus de la tête, il était haletant de désir lui aussi, mais le loup se contenta de le flairer, de le lécher doucement, entre deux baisers, le rendant fou.

« Rem. Je t'en prie… Gronda Sirius.

Le jeune homme se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation, un sourire carnassier sur son visage habituellement si doux.

« Pas encore Siri. Un peu de patience.

« Laisse moi alors, te…

« Non. Laisse moi faire à mon idée. Murmura Rémus doucement. Mais pas ce soir. Pas déjà.

_**£:**Quelque chose me retiens, je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sens que je ne peux pas, pas comme ça. Désolé Sirius. Si je continue, je ne vais pas pouvoir me maîtriser et je vais te faire du mal. Je le sais._

_**S :**Il ne veut pas de moi. Je… Rem… Pensa Sirius en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je suis…J'ai honte… J'aurais pas dû. _

Sirius se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son ami, Rémus, le laissa faire, étrangement silencieux, il voulut retenir Sirius et l'embrasser, mais l'animagus se tendit, perdant presque son souffle.

Tant de peine en lui.

Rémus n'insista pas. Et se leva, il sortit de la chambre, en fermant la porte il entendit un sanglot. Sirius pleurait par sa faute.

Mais il se sentait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne se comprenait plus, que lui arrivait il, pourquoi est ce qu'il réagissait comme ça, alors qu'enfin il était avec Sirius. Ce qu'il voulait plus que tout depuis quelques mois, et maintenant il le faisait pleurer… incompréhensible tout ça.

Sirius s'était déshabillé rageusement dans la salle de bain, enlevant son pantalon et son caleçon souillés. Les joues brûlantes de honte à l'idée d'avoir fait ça…De s'être laissé aller ainsi. Sous les mains si habiles de Rémus.

_**S :** Putain ! Mais je suis pas une ado en chaleur, moi ! Quelle idée de réagir comme ça, je lui ai pratiquement demandé de me baiser ! Je suis cinglé... Surtout que lui ne voulait pas…Ne me voulait pas. Je comprend plus. Aujourd'hui, tout était parfait pourtant. J'ai cru qu'il m'aimait…Ce n'était rien d'autre que son instinct de loup. Un peu trop excité après la pleine lune. Surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé cette fois là. Merde Rémus…_

Sirius se laissa glisser le long du mur de la douche, laissant ruisseler l'eau sur lui, les genoux dans ses bras et son visage enfoui dans le creux formé par son corps. Des larmes ruisselaient et se mélangeaient à l'eau de la douche qui s'infiltrait doucement entre ses membres.

Ils restèrent ensemble, mais un peu distant l'un avec l'autre, plus de baiser affamés, plus de contacts. Et presque plus de paroles entre eux non plus.

Sirius attendait.

Espérant encore que Rémus lui reviendrait. Son espoir s'amenuisait comme les journées passaient. Il allait à la bibliothèque, se plongeant encore dans ses recherches. Des moments bénis, à échapper au regard grave de Rémus sur lui, des moments à utiliser sa tête, pas à penser à son ami.

Le ventre à patte devenait raisonnable, il ne mangeait presque pas. Notant le regard attristé de Rémus sur lui, agacé par cette attention qui n'était pas celle dont il avait envie.

_**£:** Que fais tu mon Siri ? Pourquoi punis tu ton corps pour le mal que je t'ai fait ? Mais je ne peux pas t'approcher. Je sens que je ne pourrais pas me retenir si j'approche de toi. Je vais te faire du mal. Mais pourquoi j'ai cette certitude ?Que je vais te faire du mal ?_

Jeudi matin, ils croisèrent Sévérus et Lucius qui étaient enfin descendus de leur dortoir. Remarquant d'un coup leur absence passée. Leur allure et leur façons d'être ensemble, attirait le regard. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun geste équivoque. Aucune attention intime. Et pourtant. Sirius ne voyait que ça. Combiné à ce qu'il avait entrevu à la bibliothèque. Cette caresse sur la main de Lucius. Son regard croisa celui de Sév et le serpentard fut stupéfait de la peine qu'il vit dans ce regard là.

Plus d'étincelle.

Rien qu'un vide intense.

Quand il croisa le regard de Lupin, il y perçut un malaise. Une sorte de réaction animale face à une menace potentielle.

_« Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Je ne regrette pas ces trois jours de safari en chambre Luc, mais je me demande quels événements nous avons manqués. __Les deux gus étaient en train de s'avaler les amygdales il y a trois jours, et les voilà qui ne s'adressent plus la parole. Par contre, faut que je retourne à la bibliothèque. Je trouverais peut être une réponse à ce mystère passionnant : Comment le monstre a bien pu rendre Black muet et malheureux. Non que les états d'âme de Black m'importent, mais…_

Lucius vit que l'attention de Sévérus s'éloignait de lui, il vit que son amoureux regardait encore Black et Lupin, ça le contraria un peu, mais rien à craindre.

Sév était à lui.

Et rien qu'à lui.

Peu après le repas ils montèrent voir Julius, toujours à l'infirmerie, et encore loin d'être brillant, mais le traitement de Sévérus ne pouvait s'appliquer à lui. C'était l'amour qui avait ranimé le dandy blond, et Sévérus ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à donner de lui avec Julius. Il ne l'attirait vraiment pas celui là! Par contre leur visite le tira de l'inconscience. Son regard vague se tourna vers eux, attiré par le son de leurs voix.

« Lucius… Dit il à voix basse. T'es là?

« Hé Julius, répondit le serpentard en prenant la main de son ami dans la sienne. Comment tu vas ?

« Je veux plus Lucius. Je veux plus , balbutia-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Sévérus qui était resté derrière Lucius, se rapprocha du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant.

« Je sais. Moi non plus. Acquiesça le blond à voix basse.

La main qui se crispa sur son épaule le fit grimacer de douleur. Il tourna son visage vers celui de Sévérus qui avait pâli.

« Comment comptez vous arrêter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse. Je vous signale que vous ne vous êtes pas inscrit à un pique-nique.

Vous vous êtes engagés auprès de Lord Voldemort, vous lui avez juré fidélité.

Vous avez donné votre sang pour lui, vous avez promis de le servir et de l'honorer. Vos croyez qu'il va accepter que vous vous barriez ? Que nous nous barrions ? Rectifia Sévérus en regardant la nuque que Lucius ployait devant lui. Vous croyez qu'il ne va que vous lancer un petit doloris pour vous punir et vous renvoyer chez vos parents avec une petite tape sur la joue ?

Vous êtes morts.

Vous êtes morts le jour où vous avez accepté cette marque.

Nous sommes morts ce jour là.

Nous n'avons pas la moindre chance de nous en sortir.

Nous avons accepté d'être à lui.

Assumez le. Ou suicidez vous.

Mais, moi, je ne vous suivrais pas dans ce truc."

Sa voix descendit encore d'un ton, cette phrase n'était que pour Lucius :

« Je n'ai fais ça que pour toi. Alors ne me laisse pas. Mon choix c'est toi Lucius. Pas lui.

_« Je suis désolé Albus, mais si je dois être un espion un jour, il faut que je sois en vie et ça implique de secouer ces deux là et d'en faire de bons petits mangemorts._

Sans un mot de plus il fit demi tour, faisant tournoyer sa robe autour de lui. Il savait que Lucius réagirait comme il le fallait, il inciterait Julius à se reprendre.

Lucius avait un vrai charisme, il était fait pour être un leader, pas lui, lui était une ombre pensante et manipulatrice.

Il excellait là dedans.

Il rejoignit la bibliothèque, repartant dans les réserves secrètes, cherchant parmi tous les bouquins qu'il avait déjà consulté, un chapitre bien précis.

Il le retrouva, un peu moins aisément qu'il ne l'avait espéré, mais il le retrouva. Il avait eu raison. L'attitude de Rémus avait été curieuse, mais ça avait tout a voir avec…Avec Black en fait.

Une grimace d'ironie déforma ses lèvres pâles.

Il savait. Mais qu'allait-il faire de ce savoir ? Allait-il prévenir Black ? Ou Lupin ? Aucun des deux ? Méritaient ils qu'il les aide ? Ils n'avaient jamais étés sympa avec lui.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et un baiser dans son cou.

« Luc. Comment va Julius ?

« Pas super super bien, mais tu avais raison. Nous n'avons pas le choix , mon amour. Chuchota Lucius en l'embrassant de nouveau.

La main de Sév se posa sur celle de son amant, et il caressa sa joue sur sa paume, fermant les yeux.

_«Il y avait un infime espoir et nous aurions évité tout ce mal qui nous rongera. Mais c'est fichu maintenant. Je t'aime Lucius. Je t'aime tellement._

« C'est quoi ton bouquin Sev ? Demanda Lucius en se penchant un peu plus sur son épaule.

Une idée de génie, soyons modeste, germa dans la tête du serpentard brun.

« Un truc sur les loups garous. Dit il doucement.

« Et pourquoi tu cherchais ça ?

« A cause de toi.

« De moi ? S'exclama le blond à mi-voix.

« De toi et de Black en fait.

« Black ? Mais pourquoi…

« Le fan club ? Tu te souviens ? Je l'aurais bien tué à ce moment là. Mais…

« Mais quoi ?

« J'ai compris qu'il ne ferait rien avec toi. Il n'était pas près à prendre des risques pour toi. Par contre le petit Lupin est venu le récupérer, le sortir de la menace que j'étais pour lui à cet instant.

Lucius le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension totale dans le regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je comprends rien.

« Il y a là. Dit Sévérus en refermant le livre en insérant un signet entre les pages concernées, un truc qui explique beaucoup de choses. Concernant Black et Lupin.

« Mais moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai à faire là dedans ?

« Toi. C'est grâce à Black, que j'ai décidé de ne plus faire semblant, je crevais de jalousie quand il a osé te regarder. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai compris que quoiqu'il se passe, je resterais pour toi, avec toi. Expliqua Sévérus à voix très basse. Il ne mentait pas, c'était vraiment ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là.

« Oh… échappa Lucius en s'asseyant face à lui. Alors je dois remercier Black pour sa blague idiote ?

« En gros c'est un peu ça. Dit Sév avec humour.

Il se leva en laissant le bouquin sur la table, Lucius le regarda sans bouger de sa chaise. Il alla prendre un petit livre sur une étagère et revint à la table, il en lut le sommaire et marqua aussi un chapitre et déposa le livre sur l'autre bouquin. Abandonnant les deux ouvrages, il prit la main de Lucius et l'entraîna. En sortant de la bibliothèque il sentit que le dandy se retournait et observait les deux livres posés en évidence sur la dernière table.

Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres, il lâcha la main de son ami et ils remontèrent vers leur dortoir. Dans l'escalier, Lucius fit demi tour, s'excusant de devoir repasser voir Julius quelques instants.

Sév le regard partir.

Il excellait dans la manipulation.

Lucius retrouva Sirius dans la grande salle, le jeune homme fixait mélancoliquement le feu qui brûlait dans la grande cheminée. Lupin était là lui aussi, mais un peu à l'écart.

« Black. Dit le serpentard pour attirer l'attention de celui ci.

« Malefoy. T'as perdu ton… Sirius s'interrompit, une légère rougeur montant à ses joues.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment et Lucius tendit les deux livres qu'il portait à ce garçon qu'il n'aimait pas, mais envers qui il avait une dette. Même si lui l'ignorait.

« C'est quoi ça ?

« Sév avait l'air de penser que ça pourrait t'aider…Toi et Lupin…Dit Lucius en hésitant.

« Oh…Murmura Sirius en rougissant complètement cette fois ci.

Le silence entre eux se réinstalla, Lucius tendait les livres mais Siri ne faisait pas le geste de les prendre.

« Rogue ? C'est lui qui t'envoie ? Dit il incrédule.

« Non. Pas exactement. Mais je sais que ça te concerne. Il me l'a dit à la bibliothèque. Mais si tu ne veux pas ces bouquins, tant pis.

« Surtout pas ! S 'exclama Sirius en se levant. Il prit les livres d'une main tremblante. Ca lui coûtait, mais il était sur le point de remercier Lucius, quand celui ci secoua la tête.

« Ne dis rien. C'est pas moi. Salut.

Et le dandy blond s'éloigna dans un mouvement élégant de sa cape.

Laissant un Sirius Black assez déstabilisé avec deux livres entre les mains, il baissa son regard sur ceux-ci et en lu les titres, le premier petit bouquin se nommait :

_Les mille et un sorts à usage quotidien pour tous et toutes._

Il fit une petite grimace n'en voyant pas vraiment l'intérêt , Rogue pensait qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre de nouveaux sort ou quoi ?

Le second était un vénérable bouquin à la couverture de cuir vert feuille :

_La vie et les mœurs des loups garous des climats tempérés._

Sirius se rassit sur son banc et déposa le grand livre devant lui, il l'ouvrit à la page signalée par Sévérus et rougit de nouveau en lisant le titre et le sous titre du chapitre :

_Effets de la lune sur le loup garou amoureux._

_De la passion à la bestialité._

Bouche bée, Sirius chercha Lupin du regard et le fixa dans les yeux.

Rémus vit qu'il se passait quelque chose et vint vers son ami, toujours stupéfait du cadeau de Sévérus.

* * *

Et non pas de lemon cette fois ci, mais ça arrive, ça arrive.

Zen, Restez Zen…

Ze vous aime

Bizoumouchous


	12. Des effets de la lune sur le Loup Garou ...

**DISCLAIMER : **Je m'incline, je vous vénère, je vous idolâtre.Mais je vous fauche vos persos et je me délecte à l'idée de leur faire ce que j'ai en tête.

**Rating R**

_**Le sel de ma vie.**_

**Yria** : Désolée, que tu passes toujours juste quand je vais poster, Lol. Mais au moins j'ai le temps de mettre une Rar , c'est déjà bien. Pour confiance, je dois faire les RaR mais j'ai un retard énorme là dessus. Et je ne penses pas faire de suite , mais bon… y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Je t'ai mailé, mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu m'ai reconnue. Je retenterais…Bisous.

**Melindra **: Merci ma douce amie de passer encore et toujours. J'avoue que j'aime bien ce Sev un peu manipulateur mais très fragile en même temps. Et pour les autres, je crois bien que j'aime à peu près tout les couples dans HP, enfin Slash. Pas hétéro quand même et pas yuri, je suis pas là dedans. Mais je crois que je vais me pencher sur un Draco/Harry dans peu de temps aussi…Mais j'espère que tu vas aimer encore. Bisous ma douce.

**Aresse** : Si si, je t'assure qu'on peut rester Zen, même dans des cas comme ça. Lol. La suite arrive.

**Slipou et Shandra **: Alors là , les filles vous avez fait fort, s'apercevoir sur le forum que vous alliez toutes les deux sur ce site… Ha Ha Ha. Je ris… Mais du coup je suis super contente d'avoir hérité d'une lectrice de plus…Merci d'aimer autant cette fic, vous me faites rougir. Mais…Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre avec les bijoux, mais j'ai eu un vrai trou d'inspi…J'ai bien aimé aussi que Sév donne un coup de pouce aux deux loulous, fraternité gay ? Possible. Et dernière chose, je ne sais pas quand je vais faire un lemon. Ceci dit, je vous adore toutes les deux et je fais un gros câlin à Gilean. Bisoumouchous.

**Alllba ambre**: Bé non, pas de Lemon non plus, je suis particulièrement pas gentille avec eux…Mais sont jeunes aussi, vont pas se sauter dessus comme ça.

**Vif D'or** : Ma douce, je suis contente que tu aimes mon Sev encore et toujours le roi de la manip…Je t'embrasse très fort ma sœur du froid.

**Oxaline :** Ma douce amie, j'ai encore une fois adoré ta review, je pense les collectionner pour pouvoir les relire les fois où je suis en panne d'inspi, elles me remontent le moral à fond et me donnent envie de te faire de gros bisous en direct, je le répète, je t'adore…(Tit noenoeil de Nardy larmoyante) T'as pas MSN ? Dis, Dis…Alors, tant pis, je vais continuer à me shooter avec tes rev, c'est pô grav… Bon soyons raisonnable, je ne te promets rien pour cette fois ci non plus, j'espère juste que mes explications et mes inscriptions ne feront pas trop…cucul…Re bisous et bonne lecture.

**Sev :** Mici ma douce, moi aussi je les aime bien ces petits mecs là. Surtout mon Sév d'amour qui est un peu plus gentil qu'il ne le devrait mais bon…J'adore le surnom que tu m'as donné, je le garde avec le cœur rouge qui est toujours sur mon ordi Bisous mon petit cœur.

**Sirie-stefie** : Zennnnnnnnnn, j'ai vu un muscle bouger, pas bon ça, on recommence, et comme punition, pas de lemon…Zennnnnnnn….. Bisousmouchous

**Caliméra** : Merci ma belle et je suis désolée pour ta crise de déprime, j'espère que ça va mieux, maintenant. Hé oui, je sais, je suis très sadique, mais j'aime bien que les choses avancent lentement mais sûrement…Et en confidence, pas de lemon cette fois ci non plus…Bisous et enjoy.

**Gaëlle griffondor : **de rien ma belle, j'espère que ça t'a servi… Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Jenny,** Moi aussi je t'aime…Lol, mais comme tu l'as peut être vu, j'ai deux fics en cours et j'ai du mal à avancer plus vite…Je ne suis pas d'accord, j'ai pas coupé comme une cochonne, je fais dans le suspens… C'est tout.( MDR) Mais je te fais de gros bisous quand même et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chap ci.

**Gredounette :** Merci encore de prendre un peu de temps pour me laisser un mot, je t'adore, mais sois gentille et fais comme moi, donne un nouveau chap à tes lecteurs ( nouveau j'ai dit) ...Je râle et j'ai relus déjà 4 fois les mêmes…Ouinnnnnn. Lol Bisousmouchous ma doucette n'adorée.

T'as updaté sur Slash avant que je ne poste, mais je laisse le commentaire quand même ça servira pour le chap suivant… Hé Hé

**Lune :** J'a p as p o s s le ( Tu vois ce que je serais capable de faire si tu me hache menu ? Va pas être pratique à lire hein ?) Mais non, le plaisir de l'attente, tu connais…Pis pourquoi tu veux que James y rentre hein ? Je vais pas faire un trio, non mais des fois, quelles idées perverses… Bisous baveux ma douce.

**Onarluca :** Lemon ? C'est quoi ça ? Un citron… j'ai du pulco si tu veux…Lol. Yo Nardy la spécialiste du lémon qui arrive pas….Bisoumouchous ma douce et merci d'être encore et toujours là.

**Snapeslove :** Merci ma Potion Miss, je fais de mon mieux et si ça te plaît toujours et bien je suis contente…Bisoumouchous et j'adore Séraph…

**Minerve :** Ben oui je sais que la manip était évidente, mais ça ne pouvait être que lui qui trouve la solution, paske je vois pas Pompom, en train de leur expliquer…que…bhé, je dis rien. Tu vas voir. Bisousmouchous.

_**

* * *

Des effets de la lune sur le loup garou amoureux.**_

Sirius referma le bouquin comme Rémus approchait. Il avait envie de lire ça, tout seul. Le regard que lui lança son ami lui fit l'effet d'une claque, il avait encore plus le droit de savoir que lui finalement. Il remballa sa fierté et plongea dans les yeux bruns du loup.

« J'ai…Enfin, Rogue nous a fait envoyer ça par Malefoy. Ca te concerne.

Rémus lut le titre du livre ainsi que celui du chapitre, il regarda son ami et prit sa main.

« Ca te concerne aussi. Viens.

Ils montèrent dans le dortoir des griffondor, silencieusement mais nettement moins froidement que les derniers jours. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Siri et ouvrirent le gros bouquin. Ils commencèrent la lecture du chapitre :

_« Le comportement du Loup garou , s'il est encore sous sa forme humaine est semblable à celui de n'importe quel homme…Bla bla bla_

_Le problème ne se révèle qu'à l'approche de la lune. Et encore sous certaines conditions…Bla bla bla_…

Le chapitre était assommant, intéressant, mais assommant, et les garçons se demandaient ce qui avait pu motiver Rogue à leur filer un truc pareil.

_**« De la Passion à la bestialité.**_

_Il est un fait reconnu, c'est que le loup garou lorsqu'il a trouvé son compagnon, lui est fidèle et le garde pour la durée de sa vie…_

…_Dans l'adolescence, les hormones peuvent être mal maîtrisées et sur le coup d'une émotion intense, déclencher une transformation anticipée…_

…_Qui sera le primo élément de la phase de séduction… _

_Lors de la transformation « retour » le loup garou sera beaucoup plus entreprenant, séduisant son partenaire d'une façon très possessive… _

_La montée de cette passion amoureuse pourrait conduire à la bestialité si le loup garou n'est pas certain des sentiments de son compagnon… _

…_La seule façon de bien maîtriser cette montée de violence, est de ne s'accoupler que si le partenaire est prêt à s'engager sur la durée d'une vie…_

Rémus referma le bouquin, il était d'une jolie couleur cerise qui damait le pion aux joues écrevisse de Sirius. Le silence qui s'installa entre eux, n'était guère confortable. Siri se souvint du second bouquin de Rogue et en relut le titre avec crainte.

Vu ce qu'ils avait découvert dans le premier, il se posait de réelles questions sur la motivation du livre des sorts a usage domestique.

Rémus tendit la main et s'empara de l'ouvrage, se rendant au signet.

Il ne pût rougir plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, mais un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Il a de l'humour le Serpentard….

« Quoi ? Donne, voir. Dit Sirius en prenant le bouquin à son tour.

_«Sorts de protections, pour la contraception et les maladies vénériennes. A la portée de tous._

« Ouais de l'humour… On peut dire ça…Marmonna Sirius en se penchant sur les formules des sorts. Hummm. Ca n'a pas l'air très compliqué.

La main de Rémus se posa sur la nuque de Siri, le caressant doucement.

« Tu veux essayer ? Demanda Black d'une voix hésitante.

Siri se redressa , le livre des sorts n'était pas très stable entre ses mains. Elles tremblaient un peu.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Rémus. Il bougea doucement, se mettant à genoux devant lui.

« J'ai envie d'essayer a peu près tout avec toi Siri, mais je veux être certain que c'est ce que tu souhaites. Tu as vu ce que disait le bouquin. Si…Si nous…Heu..

Sirius devint encore un peu plus rouge.

« Si nous couchons ensemble…Murmura-t-il C'est un peu pour la vie qu'on s'engage. Enfin si j'ai tout suivi.

« Et t'en penses quoi ? Tu serais prêt à passer ta vie avec moi ? Parce que c'est ça qui est important. Ce qui se passera entre nous ne dépend que de toi Sirius. Moi, je suis certain de mes sentiments. Mais je ne suis pas sûr des tiens. C'est pour ça que…que .je..

« Que tu n'as pas voulu aller plus loin.

Le loup hocha le tête. Les mots ne passant plus sa gorge.

« Je sentais que si j'avais le moindre doute à cet instant là , je pouvais te faire mal. Physiquement. Je pouvais…Je… sais pas quoi.

« Si…on…patientait. Un peu. Un tout petit peu. Laisse moi, juste être sûr de moi. Tout à fait sûr.

« D'accord. Par contre… Dit Rémus en se rapprochant de son amoureux et en posant sa bouche sur la sienne, on peut peut être recommencer comme l'autre soir… Je peux me tenir… Si tu veux. Il l'embrassait tout en parlant , déposant de petits touches de lui sur le visage de Sirius.

_**S **: J'en ai une envie folle mon Rémus, je sais dont j'ai envieà ce point là, par contre, j'ai la trouille et je ne sais pas si tu seras capable d'attendre très longtemps si je te fais patienter. _

_**£ :** Je suis encore pas complètement certain de toi. Moi je t'aime. Vraiment. Je suis prêt à tout . M'engager pour la vie ne me fait pas peur. Même si nous sommes jeunes. Je saurais te rendre heureux. Je te le promets._

Sirius laissa ses mains parler pour lui, il jeta le bouquin par terre et se laissa envahir par son désir de sentir la peau de son amoureux contre la sienne. Il défit tout doucement la chemise de Rémus, défaisant bouton après bouton, tirant le tissus hors de la ceinture du pantalon, la chemise une fois ouverte, il la fit glisser le long de ses épaules. Dévoilant des épaules rondes et fermes, et marquées de nombreux bleus. Un sourire taquin éclaira son visage, il embrassa doucement Rem et le fit basculer sur le matelas.

« Tu me laisse te passer ton baume ? Finalement je ne l'ai pas fais une seule fois et je suis certain que tu souffres encore. Je n'oublie rien de ce que je t'ai promis, même si j'ai rien dis, mais laisse moi faire.

Le sourire de Sirius ouvrit les vannes de l'imagination de Rémus, et c'est bien volontiers qu'il alla chercher le pot contenant le baume, il s'allongea lascivement sur le lit de son ami et lui tendit son remède.

Sirius le chevaucha, s'asseyant sur le haut de ses cuisses, il prit un peu de crème entre ses doigts et se pencha légèrement, posant ses mains enduites de crème sur le dos de Rémus, sur les plaies à demi refermées. Arrachant un soupir de plaisir à son ami.

Très lentement , il descendit le long du dos de Rémus, caressant plus que massant le dos tuméfié. Passant des épaules aux omoplates doucement, lentement, les pouces soulignant les vertèbres, provoquants des vagues de plaisir qui faisaient frissonner la peau du dos.

Rémus sentait son sexe se dresser, l'excitation de la caresse de Sirius le mettait dans un état incroyable. Il mordit le drap pour étouffer le gémissement qui montait à ses lèvres c'était une véritable torture.

Sirius sentait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur le loup, et s'en délectait. Il avait envie de prendre le contrôle. Lui faire subir ce qu'il avait subit quand ça avait été la première fois entre eux.

Si désespérément ratée. D'ailleurs.

Ses mains descendirent très bas sur le dos de Rémus, stoppant au creux des reinsà la limite de la ceinture du pantalon.

« Mmmmm. Les gémissements du loup arrachèrent un sourire un peu lubrique à l'animagus. Il passa en dessous de la ceinture, toujours par dessus le tissus du pantalon malgré tout. Se posant sur les fesses fermes de son ami, un peu essoufflé d'avoir osé cette caresse.

« Siri….Gronda Rémus. Continues ou tues moi, mais ne t'arrêtes surtout pas.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sirius, il se pencha, surplombant le corps de son ami et embrassa chaque os qui pointait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Papillonnant sur la peau pâle, entre les traces et les bleusévitant les cicatrices. Sa langue pointa entre ses lèvres et dessina un voie entre les blessures. Rémus ne gémissait presque plus, il haletait maintenant. Ses mains crispées sur l'oreiller, mouraient d'envie de descendre entre ses cuisses et s'occuper de son érection qui le gênait terriblement.

Sirius s'allongea délicatement sur le corps de son petit ami. Embrassant sa nuque, ses épaules, faisant descendre ses mains le long des flancs meurtris, le faisant de retourner contre lui, prenant enfin sa bouche comme il en avait envie depuis deux jours. Les mains de Rémus se crispèrent sur sa taille, grondant de plaisir. Siri, descendit sa bouche et parcourut le torse du loup, le parcourant de baisers de plus en plus chauds. Il suçota la pointe brune d'un sein, et le fit s'ériger, jouant avec l'autre en même temps. Rémus avait fermé les yeux et essayait de ne pas sauter sur son petit ami, il avait promis de se retenir et avait la ferme intention de tenir sa promesse, de plus si Siri continuait comme ça, il n'aurait pas à se retenir, il aurait craqué bien avant de vouloir le violer.

Sentant que son ami se tendait, Siri retint son souffle et déboutonna le pantalon de Rémus, il hésitait un peu, mais mit sa main sur le ventre plat et descendit sa main dans l'ouverture du vêtement, la posant doucement sur la bosse formée sous le caleçon.

« Hum…Mmm Rémus rouvrit les yeux et chercha le regard de Sir, il ne voyait que la tignasse brune, qui se rapprochait dangereusement de sa… sa moitié inférieure…

Le souffle chaud le fit gémir une fois de plus et ses main se perdirent dans la chevelure brune cette fois.

« Si..ri..us…

Le gémissement était plus rauque, et Sirius eut envie d'aller plus loin, il descendit les vêtements de Rémus et l'en dégagea, le laissant dans sa glorieuse nudité, en dessous lui. Un petit regard sur le visage de Rémus et il vit un désir cru s'inscrire sur le visage si doux en temps normal., il en rougit, mais ne changea pas d'avis et se pencha très lentement vers le sexe dressé de Rémus. Le humant avant de le goûter. Passant sa langue très doucement dessus, déclenchant un grondement sourd qui résonna dans ses oreilles. S'enhardissant, il fit glisser ses lèvres et prit le sexe dans sa bouche.

Le suçant, avec une rare délicatesse. Allant et venant, ses mains s'occupant elles aussi de donner du plaisir en caressant le sexe et les bourses du jeune homme tendu de tant de sensations.

Ca ne dura pas longtemps, Rémus s'en doutait, et il voulut se dégager quand il sentit sa jouissance monter, mais Siri, persista et refusa de bouger, accueillant dans sa bouche le nectar de son ami.

_**S** :Finalement, c'est pas si terrible, au contraire, même, c'est foutument agréable de donner autant de plaisir. Je crois bien que je vais apprendre les fichus sorts de Rogue en un temps record moi. Je me donne encore quelques heures de réflexion, mais je crois que c'est déjà tout réfléchi. _

_£ : Non de nom, si tu me refais un truc pareil , je te saute dessus et je m'en fout de la passion où de la bestialité. _

Sirius remonta le long du corps de Rem et se coucha contre lui, se nichant dans ses bras accueillants.

« Merci Siri. Murmura Lupin en embrassant la joue et en redescendant vers la mâchoire doucement, sa bouche prenant celle de son amoureux en otage, et sa main descendant se glisser sous la chemise de l'animagus et allant un peu plus bas, se décidant à rendre une partie du plaisir que lui avait fait ressentir Sirius. Le caressant par dessus le tissus du pantalon si sage.

Craignant de toucher cette peau là.

Qui devait être si douce.

Si affolante de douceur.

Si affolante de plaisir a venir, si tentante.

Si incroyablement tentante.

Mais la caresse fut suffisante et Sirius se sentit encore une fois exploser de bonheur. Haletant contre son ami.

Quelques baisers plus tard Sirius se mit à rire doucement.

« Quoi ?

« Je vais finir par plus avoir de pantalons si tu continue comme ça.

Rémus se sentit rougir et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

« Sirius ! T'es anti sexe tu sais ça ! Non, au contraire en fait ! Mais t'es pas romantique pour deux noises ! Gronda-t-il un peu gêné.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire en se vautrant sur son ami. Et en le chatouillant partout ou il pouvait l'atteindre. Le faisant hurler de rire.

« Pas romantique moi ? Tu oses dire un truc pareil ?

* * *

Peut être pas romantique, mais moi sadik…

J'assume.

Mais je vous ferais un autre chap rapidement.

Promis.

Bisoumouchous


	13. Romantiques?

**DISCLAIMER** : Madame JKR, je ne fais rien d'autre que passer un moment avec eux et eux essaient de partir en courant, mais j'arrive toujours à les coincer... Hé Hé Hé

**Rating R** Ben voui, c'est R, vous préfèreriez du G ?

_**Le sel de ma vie :**_

**Melindra** : Merci ma douce pour rev, et oui j'aime bien les absolument : surtout l'humour de Sév, qui, je trouve est bien dans son esprit. Alors j'espère que tu me pardonneras de ne pas avoir encore (!) le lemon…. Bisoumouchous

**Gredounette** : Ma louloute, tu n'auras ce chap que lors de ton retour de vacances, je suis désolée…Mais je suis très gentille avec les loulous…Heu enfin, pas trop méchante koi. Bisoumouchous et merci pour la suite de ta fic, j'adore toujours autant.

**Aresse** : Merci encore moi aussi j'aime bien mon Sév, avec son humour sérieusement Serpentard… Et les deux loulous sont mimis hein ? Bisoumouchous

**Minerve** : T'avait remarqué hein ? Que le rouge est la couleur de prédilection des griffonds, ça vaux mieux que le jaune en tout cas…Lol ! Et oui, j'aime bien que Sév donne un petit coup de main comme ça…Mon côté avocat du diable, et puis c'est pas un mauvais garçon. Bisous ma douce et fidèle lectrice.

**Gaëlle griffondor **: Je te remercie de ton enthousiasme, mais je suis désolée de ne pouvoir te répondre, je ne sais pas combien de chap va contenir cette fic, il est possible que le prochain soit le dernier, mais on verra bien. Bisous ma douce.

**Caliméra** : Ma douce, je te remercie pour toutes tes gentillesses et j'espère que tu profiteras de ce petit chap bien calme, je crois bien que la fin approche de toute façon. Alors remonte ton moral du sous-sol et je te fais un grooooos bisou.

**Jenny **: Ma douce, j'espère que ce chap te remontera encore un peu le moral, il n'est pas très hot, sauf pour deux …Heu, je ne dis rien, lis plutôt. Bisoumouchous

**Onarluca** : Encore merci d'aimer toujours avec une fidélité sans faille. Je te fais de gros bisous et te souhaite d'aimer encore.

**Snapeslove **: Je te remercie Potion Mistress et je t'en donne encore un petit avant la fin… Bisous ma belle.

**Yria **: J'espère que tu vas passer au bon moment, je t'envoie un mail au cas où…Alors, j'espère que tu aimeras. Gros bisous ma douce.

**Vif D'Or** : Merci encore ma douce, je te souhaite d'aimer encore ce petit chapitre là et mon Sév à moi. Bisous ma sœur.

**Crackos **: Meuh non, c'est pas du sadisme. C'est du suspens, je me tue à le répéter ! Bisoumouchous et merci de ta fidélité.

**Zredpoppy **: Merci bien de ta venue sur cette fic, j'espère que tu vas aimer encore. À très bientôt. Bisous

**Oxaline **: Ma douce rien qu'a moi qui me fait des rev d'enfer… J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi et que tu ne vas pas être déçu de ne pas avoir The Lemon, encore un dernier chapitre pour lui. Et je vais faire un effort pour qu'il soit inoubliable, pour eux en tout cas… Lol ! Je ne sais quoi te dire de plus, je crois que je vais faire d'autres fic, rien que pour avoir des rev de toi le plus possible. Je te fais de gros bisous et attends ta rev avant de faire la suite…

**Sev **: Ma doucette, alors pas trop déçue ? Moi non, je te trouve adorable, donc, j'ai fait un petit effort pour toi et j'ai mis nos serpentards encore une fois… Je vais devoir faire un méga lemon Siri/Rém pour me faire pardonner…Bisoumouchous ma belle.

**Lillibel** : Maieuh non, je ne suis pas si sadique ça, c'est juste que j'aime bien aller doucement. Bisoumouchous.

**_Romantique?_**

Rémus s'était endormi avec Siri dans ses bras et il était tellement bien là qu'il ne voulait pas quitter le sommeil. Pourtant de petits baisers se posaient avec insistance sur son visage et dans son cou. Il se laissa faire.Jouant la comédie du sommeil encore un peu. Et c'était tout bonnement extraordinaire de se laisser faire tout en ne voyant pas son assaillant. Une langue baladeuse, vint faire le tour de son oreille, de petits mordillements agacèrent le lobe du loup.

Attisant le feu qui commençait à ne plus couver du tout et à être à la limite de l'incendie.

« Bonjour, mon A...Réms. Souffla Sirius doucement en sentant le corps qui réagissait contre le sien. Il savait que Rém était réveillé mais le jeu lui avait bien plu aussi.

« Fais gaffe à toi. Lui répondit Rémus en le serrant contre lui et en embrassant son visage.

« Je fais gaffe à moi. Répondit Siri en plantant un tout petit baiser sur les lèvres de Rémus et en échappant à son étreinte d'un coup de rein. Alors je me lève... Bisous mon cœur.

Siri se trouvait à une distance de sécurité suffisante avant que le loup n'ait eu le temps de réagir, et sur un sourire moqueur partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

« Sirius je te promets que je vais pas...Gronda le jeune homme abandonné dans le lit…

« Mais si tu vas patienter... Tu es adorable tu le sais bien... Cria Sirius en riant.

« Et je te l'ai promis...

« Et tu me l'as promis.

Dirent-ils en même temps.

Rémus enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller magnanime qui passait par là et essaya de ne pas penser à son Siri. Ni dans ses bras ni sous la douche... Pas sous la douche du tout... Grrr. C'était impossible... Il l'avait ensorcelé. La pensée le fit rire, quoi de plus normal pour des sorciers de toute façon ? Cette pensée avait eu au moins le mérite de le faire redescendre de son petit nuage et il se sentait mieux. Il repensa à ses mots qui avaient provoqué une crise de chatouilles intense, suivi d'une bataille d'oreiller enragée.

« T'es pas romantique.

_**£ :** Et toi t'es romantique avec lui ? Tu ne lui as même pas offert ce cadeau auquel tu tenais tant. Ce serait un bon moyen d'être romantique ça, non ? Ce soir. Je l'embrasse sous le houx dans le grand hall et je lui fais ma déclaration officielle. Ouais. Je fais comme ça. Mais je ne le lâche pas de la journée ce sale cabot là. Sinon on est capable de s'engueuler encore. Et puis après... Ben après... Si je perds mon âme sœur, je meurs... Simplissime et super encourageant comme truc..._

Sirius était sorti de la salle de bain et regardait le Rémus songeur qui était alangui sur ce lit qui avait connu leurs ébats.

_S : Il est tellement beau. Je suis dingue de lui. Moi aussi, qu'est ce que j'ai à attendre comme ça. Et puis je vais lui prouver que je peux être romantique. Je lui ai bien acheté ce truc avant même que nous ne soyons ensemble. Si c'est pas être Romantique, ça. Je vois pas ce qui peut l'être plus. À minuit, je l'embrasse sous le houx et je lui offre. On verra bien._

Il s'avança vers son amoureux et tendit une main pour caresser sa joue, le tirant de ses songes.

Un soupir.

Rémus prit la main et l'embrassa doucement avant de se lever à son tour et de partir dans la salle de bain.

Le chaste petit baiser avait fait faire un drôle de truc à l'estomac de Sirius, il en était flageolant, il mit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de trouver le courage de se vêtir.

Dernier jour de l'année. Année qui finissait plutôt bien, apportant la promesse de beaucoup de choses dans celle qui commençait.

James serait content pour eux.

Il savait.

Il savait toujours tout James.

Protégeant un peu Rémus de l'enthousiasme de Sirius parfois.

Il les protégeait. Tous les deux.

Un peu trop peut être. Mais il avait eu raison. Après tout, la relation qu'ils avaient était spéciale. Plus encore maintenant. Il leur aurait dit de réfléchir. S'il avait été là. Mais il n'était pas là et ils avaient pris le temps de réfléchir quand même.

_S : Ouais si tu peux appeler réfléchir, passer une misérable petite journée à savoir si tu veux t'engager pour la vie. Une fille t'aurait demandé de l'épouser, tu aurais sûrement attendu plus longtemps avant de donner ta réponse, mais là parce que c'est Rémus, tu décides en quelques heures que tu veux passer ta vie avec lui. Et en plus t'en es certain. Si c'est pas réfléchir intensément ça… Ceci dit, j'ai une dette envers le serpentard. Je suis certain que les sorts de protection, il sait les faire lui. L'autre fois, ils avaient, l'air… l'air de l'avoir fait._

_Vas y, dit le._

_Fait l'amour…_

La pensée lui amena un soupçon de rouge sur les joues. Il n'arrivait pas à refréner son imagination en ce qui concernait les deux autres garçons. Il se demandait lequel des deux dominait l'autre, si, dans leurs ébats, ils criaient le nom de l'autre, le souffle court, la voix rauque de désir assouvi, s'ils étaient tendres, comme lui et Rem, quand ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser et rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Heu…Quand ils avaient réussi à rester comme ça sans se sauter dessus après dix secondes…

Les bras de Rémus entourèrent sa taille et un baiser se posa sur sa nuque, lui arrachant des frissons.

« Rem. Va t'habiller. J'ai pas l'intention de passer à l'acte de suite. Lui lança Siri avec un petit rire.

Il sentit le grondement de Rémus résonner dans son propre corps, mais le loup se détacha et chercha ses vêtements.

Ils descendirent vers la grande salle en reprenant leur passe temps favori : stopper tous les dix pas et s'assurer que l'autre n'avait pas un besoin vital de bouche à bouche…

Sévérus était descendu à l'infirmerie pour voir Julius, il voulait s'assurer que le jeune mangemort ne changeait pas d'avis et se reprenait un peu. Il le trouva assis sur son lit, prêt à partir et Madame Pomfresh lui accorda la permission de quitter les lieux avec son camarade.

Le regard de Sév fut suffisant pour que Julius baisse le sien, il hocha la tête :

« T'avais raison. Nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire que d'obéir. Si nous voulons sauver notre peau. Désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. Ça n'arrivera plus Sév, je l'ai promis à Lucius. Je prendrais sur moi, mais je ne ferais plus jamais ça.

« Bien.

L'étudiant en noir avait senti son estomac se tordre à la pensée de devoir recommencer.

Tuer n'était pas un jeu. Il avait horreur de ça. D'être un tueur.

Il aurait tellement voulu n'être qu'un simple chercheur, fabriquer des potions, en inventer d'autres, trouver des remèdes, c'était ça sa passion.

Après Lucius.

Lucius son poison.

Lucius sa malédiction.

Lucius son amour. Lui qui en avait eu si peu. Celui que lui donnait le dandy blond le portait à commettre toutes les folies.

Il avait signé pour l'enfer, par amour pour ces yeux bleus glacier.

Un an.

Ça faisait un an qu'il le réchauffait de cet amour.

Qu'il se réchauffait à cette flamme dangereuse.

Un an qu'il se sentait vivant. Lui qui n'était qu'une ombre dans l'ombre de son père.

Il se sentait illuminé par la foi qu'avait Lucius en lui.

D'un coup, le sentir près de lui devenait impératif, il abandonna Julius à la porte du dortoir et partit, il savait que Lucius était à la serre des quatre saisons.

Il descendit le grand escalier sans voir les griffonds amoureux qui se bécotaient encore dans un coin, et traversa le hall, sans précipitation, mais son pas faisait voler sa robe longue, dégageant ses longues jambes de leur écrin. Il savait où il allait, il en anticipait le plaisir. Voir Luc…

Sirius fut frappé par l'allure décidée et pourtant retenue de ce garçon qu'il détestait. Il se rendit compte qu'il était élégant, assez séduisant dans son genre, sa silhouette nerveuse était harmonieuse. Il se déplaçait comme un félin. Qui savait où était sa proie. Et qui ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir.

Rémus suivit le regard de son ami et vit le prédateur, lui aussi, dans le serpentard qui sortait.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, sidérés d'avoir vu autant de choses en aussi peu de temps.

« T'as vu Rogue…Commença Sirius

« Il est incroyable ce …Continua Rém.

« Mec. Je ne voudrais pas…Dit Sirius en plantant un baiser dans le cou de son ami.

« Être à la place de sa proie…Termina Rémus en frissonnant.

_« Le Tueur…Rajouta-t-il en pensée._

Le tueur en question traversa le parc vers les serres de botanique, il se glissa dans la plus belle et la plus rare de toutes, cette serre contenait les fleurs des quatre saisons en éclosion permanente, on pouvait y croiser des roses délicates, comme de ces orchidées tueuses, de petites pâquerettes voisinaient avec des roses de porcelaine, il y avait absolument tous les climats et toutes les fleurs qui pouvaient servir tant en décoration qu'en ingrédients de potions.

Poussé par un élan irraisonné, à son habitude, Sirius avait emboîté le pas à Sévérus une fois celui-ci hors du hall, remorquant Rémus à sa suite. Un Rémus pas du tout disposé à jouer le rôle de la proie dans la vie du serpentard.

Ils l'avaient vu disparaître dans la serre et s'étaient faufilés à sa suite quelques instants plus tard. Ils avaient activé un sort de silence sur eux, leur permettant de se déplacer discrètement. Ils étaient entrés, et s'étaient avancés jusqu'à la moitié de la grande serre quand ils réalisèrent que le jeune homme n'était pas seul. Les griffonds se dissimulèrent derrière un rideau de bambous verts, tendirent l'oreille et tâchèrent d'y voir un peu mieux.

Lucius se tenait là effectivement, il était appuyé à un châssis de la serre et regardait à l'extérieur, son corps était un appel à la luxure. Bien que vêtu et même sacrément vêtu, si on regardait attentivement, une longue cape grise et verte bordée de fourrure gris perle dessinait ses épaules, une veste courte noire qui s'arrêtait au ras de la ceinture du pantalon et dévoilé par la position du dandy, le bas de son dos et ses fesses, moulées dans un pantalon noir qui révélait ses formes plus qu'il ne les cachait.

Une rose rouge sombre effleura son visage, tendue avec une délicatesse infinie par le Tueur.

Le jeune homme blond ferma les yeux sous la caresse et courba un peu la tête.

La main suivie du bras puis de l'étudiant au complet se rapprocha et effleura cette nuque, écartant les cheveux blonds, repoussant le catogan sur l'épaule soumise.

Sévérus pencha la tête et posa un baiser sur la peau dévoilée.

« J'aime quand tu me fais ça. Murmura Lucius d'une voix déjà un peu rauque.

« J'aime quand tu m'aimes, Lucius. Répondit Sév d'une voix très douce. Bon anniversaire mon amour.

« Un an.

« Déjà.

Lucius fit face à Sév et posa la main sur sa joue, attirant son visage vers le sien lentement. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le redécouvrant encore une fois, comme si c'était leur première fois. Leurs bouches firent à nouveau connaissance, leurs langues se jouèrent l'une de l'autre. Lucius avait agrippé la taille de Sév et se collait à lui, pendant que l'autre serpentard avait passé ses bras autour de son dos et le maintenait contre lui.

Sirius sentit la main de Rémus se poser sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri de surprise. Heureux réflexe, les serpentard n'auraient probablement pas aimé se retrouver surpris dans une position…Un peu équivoque…Par leurs ennemis de toujours.

Les mains commencèrent à se faire un peu moins sages, et partirent à l'exploration des deux corps qui se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Rémus réalisa qu'ils risquaient de devenir témoins de choses qu'il n'avait, pour sa part, pas envie de voir ni de savoir. Il entraîna Sirius doucement vers la sortie et ne fut rassuré que lorsque la porte de la serre fut refermée derrière eux.

Ils firent quelques pas et se regardèrent, Rém hocha la tête, répondant à la question muette de son ami.

« Je m'en doutais, depuis un moment.

« Ben là, on est sûrs.

« …

« Tu crois que c'est pour ça que Rogue nous a donné les bouquins ?

« Parce que lui et Malefoy ?

« Et parce qu'il sait pour nous. Et qu'il a su pour toi.

« Peut-être. Je ne le comprends pas ce mec. Et je ne veux pas le comprendre. Finalement.

Ils repartirent vers le château, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

_S : Je n'y crois pas. Ce que j'ai vu était d'un romantisme absolu. Je n'imaginais pas Sévérus romantique. Et Lucius soumis. C'est lui qui se donne. J'en suis certain. Je me demande ce qu'ils font…Non, enfin, ça je peux imaginer parfaitement… Rémus, ça me donne envie de toi. Je crois bien que je vais te sauter dessus plus vite que prévu._

_£ : Il est presque touchant avec son amant, le tueur. Je ne sais pourquoi mais ce non s'impose encore plus à moi qu'avant. Je suis bizarrement chamboulé. Voir deux garçons s'embrasser, ok. Mais eux… Je n'y crois pas. Mes yeux se sont plantés. Pas possible. Et puis dans le romantisme, c'était torride leur truc…Mon Siri, je crois bien que je vais te violer dans un coin si tu m'embrasse, alors tiens tes distances._

Pendant ce temps, dans la serre, Sévérus contenait les assauts de Lucius, il avait envie de lui, plus que tout, mais pas la moindre envie de faire quoique ce soit dans cette serre, à la merci de n'importe quel visiteur, même en verrouillant la porte, et en activant un sort de silence.

Il n'avait pas envie de ça, là. Tout simplement.

Il voulait bien s'occuper du cas de Luc, mais dans le dortoir.

Enfin, si Julius n'y était pas.

_« La salle sur demande…Pas mal ça. Ça changera._

« Viens mon Luc. Murmura Sév en l'embrassant dans le cou, j'ai une idée.

Il entraîna son amoureux par la main, ils traversèrent la serre et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer et de reprendre leur allure digne et froide. Surtout ne rien montrer, à personne. Ils retournèrent au château, se rendirent à la salle sur demande, Sév fit les 3 allers- retours requis et ouvrit la porte. Laissant entrer Lucius, dans une chambre somptueusement décorée. La pièce était assez grande, mais bizarrement très intime, un millier de bougies brillaient, des dizaines de bouquets de fleurs embaumaient la chambre. Un magnifique lit à baldaquin occupait le centre du parquet. Les deux garçons se firent face, et reprirent leurs activités là ou ils s'étaient interrompus dans la serre. La main de Sévérus se posa sur la nuque de Lucius et l'attira vers lui, posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Sa langue vint chercher celle de son amoureux et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Les vêtements cédèrent à l'attraction terrestre et se retrouvèrent par terre assez rapidement.

Laissant les deux garçons, face à face, dans cette peau qui n'était plus que leur ultime parure.

Lucius commença l'exploration du corps de Sévérus, se penchant et embrassant son cou, avant de descendre vers le creux de son épaule, ses mains caressant le dos pâle et descendant vers les fesses blanches. Lentement, Lucius descendit le long du corps de son amant et s'agenouilla à ses pieds, son souffle chaud le fit frissonner, directement dirigé sur son sexe douloureusement érigé. Sév avait le souffle coupé, la sensation et la vision de Lucius devant lui, l'excitèrent plus encore. Le dandy ne prenait que très rarement soin de lui comme ça, pas la caresse en elle-même, il aimait beaucoup donner du plaisir à Sev de cette façon-là, mais la position. Un Malefoy ne se met à genoux devant personne. Enfin, pas souvent. Voldemort excepté. Alors Sév le prit comme Lucius le donnait : un cadeau. Et un cadeau très agréable en plus.

La bouche s'ouvrit et enveloppa le sexe tendu, arrachant un gémissement au brun ténébreux, qui se retint en agrippant la chevelure semblable à de la soie. La langue enveloppa le gland pourpre, le faisant frémir d'impatience. Les va et viens étaient sur le point de faire exploser Sévérus, il fit remonter Lucius à lui, il avait envie de lui et pas de se déverser dans sa bouche.

Il prit sa bouche encore une fois, sentant le goût de lui-même dans ce baiser. Il l'entraîna vers le lit et le fit s'allonger dessus.

Il admira quelques secondes, le beau jeune homme qui était offert à son désir, les joues pâles un peu rosies par l'attente, les yeux comme des feux de la Saint Jean, une respiration à peine haletante diablement excitante.

Un sexe impatient lui aussi. Lucius écarta à peine les jambes, invite silencieuse, troublante. Un bref gémissement déclencha des frissons dans le dos de Sév, il monta sur le lit, rejoignant Luc, se plaçant entre ses jambes, il murmura le sort de protection et commença à caresser son amant, doucement, lentement.

Il est des tortures qui peuvent n'être que douceur infinie et Lucius en faisait encore une fois l'expérience.

Il se tordait sous les gestes précis de Sév, lorsque sa main descendit entre ses fesses, taquinant sa porte secrète, il grondait de frustration tant que le doigt ne faisait que l'effleurer. Mais enfin, il se glissa en lui, le préparant à la future intrusion de Sévérus. Encore. Et encore quand il heurta la source du plaisir absolu.

« Viens. Je t'en prie… Gémit Lucius en fermant les yeux sous le choc du plaisir intense.

La supplique toucha le serpentard brun, et il céda comme toujours avec Luc.

Il entra lentement en lui, savourant encore cette sensation merveilleuse, son sexe arracha plus que des gémissements, un grondement s'échappa d'un Lucius haletant et abandonné.

Sév se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa, mordant les lèvres pâles, caressant la langue de l'autre. Soie contre soie.

Ses coups de reins étaient encore une torture, affreusement lents. Il avait envie que Lucius le supplie, encore et encore, de le prendre plus vite et plus fort. Les mots résonnèrent à son oreille.

« Sev, plus fo…rt…Te plaît. Haleta le dandy échevelé. Ses doigts plantés dans la peau tendre des hanches de Sévérus.

«Plus…Fort…Plus…Vite… Implora-t-il de nouveau.

Sev lui obéissait et ses hanches plongeaient vers les siennes à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Lucius se tendait, tout à la recherche de son plaisir, il caressait son sexe avec une certaine frénésie, Sév se délectait de le voir ainsi et sa jouissance déclencha la sienne. Ils partirent en même temps avec un grondement semblable de plaisir atteint.

Leurs deux prénoms se mélangèrent dans ce grondement-là.

Sirius était étrangement calme, il avait peut-être senti que le loup ne se retiendrait pas facilement et il garda ses distances. Rémus lui en fut reconnaissant, il se contenta de prendre sa main de nouveau le plus souvent possible. Il leur fallut quelques heures et l'absence du duo Serpentard pour qu'ils reprennent un comportement un peu plus naturel et ce fut même Rémus qui initia leur baiser. Tendrement. La passion était toujours présente, mais la bestialité était repartie. La journée touchait à sa fin et le réveillon se préparait dans une effervescence contagieuse. Les deux griffonds étaient eux-mêmes un peu fébriles, ils avaient leurs promesses à tenir.

La même en fait. Ils firent un passage par le dortoir, nécessité pour récupérer leurs cadeaux.

_« Pourquoi attendre ?_ Se dit Sirius en faisant tourner le petit paquet doré entre ses doigts_. Ça ne changera rien, je l'embrasserais quand même sous le gui de toute façon._

Le griffond brun se rapprocha de Rémus, lui prit la main et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Oui ? Demanda Rém, un peu étonné.

« Voilà, Rem ; Commença Sirius en rougissant encore un peu, je voulais te donner un autre cadeau. Je… J'avais envie de te l'offrir avant que nous… Nous…. Enfin, que nous sortions ensemble.

Le regard brun se perdit dans les orbes dorés, Sirius semblait sincère et un peu inquiet en même temps. Rémus se demandait quel était ce cadeau qui était si précieux aux yeux de son amoureux. Un petit paquet allongé et doré lui fut présenté, il le prit en hésitant un peu. Sirius pâlit un peu devant son indécision.

Il ouvrit le paquet et vit un bel écrin bleu en velours. Avec une main tremblante, il bascula le couvercle et découvrit un magnifique bracelet, non, une gourmette plutôt. La plaque en était délicatement gravée. Une gravure magique. Il y avait la lune qui brillait et l'on voyait deux minuscules animaux courir et s'arrêter pour jouer de temps en temps. Un loup et un chien, bien entendu.

Rémus défit le bracelet de son écrin et le retourna dans sa main, admirant le délicat dessin animé. Il vit quelques mots gravés sur l'autre face de la plaque et les lut avec émotion :

_« Ma vie pour la tienne si je le peux. À jamais. Sirius._

Le loup garou sentit sa gorge se nouer, tant de fois déjà, Siri avait tenté le diable pour le protéger, pour aider Moony quand il n'était plus lui-même et il lui faisait encore cette promesse.

Sa vie pour la sienne. Il le savait.

Il se pencha vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement.

Son baiser rassura Sirius quant à son cadeau. Rémus avait l'air de le prendre plutôt bien.

« Il te plait ? demanda-t-il à voix très basse.

« Infiniment. Je ne m'en séparerais jamais. Je te le promets. Lui répondit Rémus tout aussi doucement.

Sirius prit le bracelet et l'attacha au poignet que lui tendit Rémus. Les mailles entrelacées brillaient sur la peau et Siri y déposa un petit baiser.

L'émotion qui était entre eux devenait plus intense, Sirius se sentait à fleur de peau, il suffirait d'un geste de Rémus et il se donnerait dans l'instant.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Rém produisit un petit écrin rouge et le lui tendit.

« J'avais moi, aussi quelque chose pour toi. Tiens.

Sirius ouvrit la boîte et vit un anneau d'or blanc délicatement ouvragé briller à l'intérieur. Il le prit d'une main aussi peu assurée que celle de son ami un peu plus tôt. L'anneau était gravé sur toute sa surface de délicates feuilles entrelacées. Il vit quelques mots à l'intérieur.

_« Jamais sans toi. Rémus._

Une boule bloqua dans la gorge de Sirius, cette bague représentait un véritable gage d'amour et il en était troublé. Mais quand Rémus prit la bague et la passa à son doigt, lentement, en le fixant dans les yeux, il se sentit ému au delà de toute expression, comme si, par cette bague, il se liait à Rémus définitivement.

_**£** : Sirius Black, en te donnant cet anneau, je t'épouse, et je te promets de te chérir et de t'honorer toute ma vie._

_**S** :Rémus Lupin, en acceptant cet anneau, je t'épouse et promets de t'aimer et t'honorer toute ma vie._

Un baiser scella ce mariage étrange et silencieux. Ils s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chastement.

* * *

Alors, pas trop déçues ?

Si ?

Sadik, mwa. Mais vous z'aime….

Bisoumouchous


	14. Happy new year

**DISCLAIMER**: Les personnages de cette pauvre histoire, appartiennent tous à Mrs JKR. L'histoire, elle, m'appartiens.

**Rating R...**(Pas pour cette fois, mais on y vient)

_**Le sel de ma vie:**_

**Minerve :** T'es zentille de dire ça (que c'était mimi) et oui, Sirius étant quelqu'un de spontané dans la vie qu'il vit dans les bouquins, ça me paraît logique qu'il ne réfléchisse pas plus que ça…Lol.Mais bisous et bon courage…

**Snapeslove **: Mici chef, venant de la part d'une pro du lemon, je rougis comme une petite folle et je saute partout… C'est malin ça. Bisoumouchous ma Potion Mistress.

**Gaelle griffondor** : encore un petit chap après celui là. Bisous ma douce

**Caliméra **: T'as pleuré ? A cause de l'angine c'est ça hein ? Pour les différentes façons d'aimer, t'as raison, j'aime bien que tout le monde ne fasse pas systématiquement la même chose. Alors j'essaie de changer un peu…Quand à la promesse de mariage, c'est facile de le penser, mais moins de l'assumer. Quoiqu'eux vont assumer à mon avis. Bisous et bon moral ma douce.

**Crackos **: Sadike, folle, quoi d'autre ? Lol, j'aime les qualificatifs sympas dont on m'affuble…Et oui je suis une grande fan du suspens…Mdr…Alors bonne lecture et révise ton yoga.. Biz Biz

**Lune **: je suis infiniment désolée, de t'avoir oubliée l'autre fois, mais j'ai sauté ta rev en avançant trop vite le curseur…M'eskuse ? Comment ça je ne fais pas de lemon Siri-rem ? Mwa ? je fais patienter ? Hein, non…Ben si un peu…Bisous ma copine…

**Jenny :** Désolé du retard de cet update, mais j'avance plus vite sur l'autre fic…Ceci dit, j'espère que tu n'es plus déprimée et que tu vas bien… Alors un petit chap pour te remonter le moral, bizoumouchous.

**Yria :** Ben vi ma douce, je poste à tout va en ce moment, alors encore un petit chap de ce côté là. Je te passes un mail quand même, ros bisous. Et j'espère que l'hosto c'était pas grave. Re ros bisous.

**Vif D'or** : Ma sœur chérie…Encore une petite suite toi en souhaitant que tu ne déprimes pas trop à l'idée de devenir très vieille ( c'est pour bientôt ? dis-le-moi…) Et j'ai pensé à toi et je t'ai fait un petit cadeau dans ce chap. Et à bientôt ma sœur chérie( tu es la seule, ais-je besoin de le préciser ?) Bisoumouchous.

**Oxaline** : Mon Ox a mwa, je crois bien que je vais te proposer une association, j'écris des fics et tu les commentes, parske tes rev, font presque la longueur d'un chapitre. Lol ! Et que je vais les encadrer sous peu. J'ai finalement peut être pas assez de place pour les accrocher , mais c'est pas grave…( Je te promets que je les relis au moins dix fois chaque et que ça me donne envie de relire le chap après coup… c'est dire l'impact de tes écrits…) Alors je te laisse profiter un peu et je te fais de gros bizoumouchous.

**Alllba Ambre :** Mici Mici, Encore une petite suite en attendant le …lemon… je sais… Bisous !

**Sev Snape :** Ma didi, je trouve que tu es de plus en plus dévergondée, tant dans tes envies, (comment ça faire boire du polynectar à ton chéri…) que dans tes post de pics sur slash…J'étais écroulée…Allons un peu de calme, tu sais bien que je n'en fais qu'a ma tête et donc…le lemon…pas encore…( wink… )Bisoumouchous ma doucette.

**Alinemcb54 **: Je continue, merci encore de tes rev encourageantes… Lol ! Biz Biz

**Melindra :** Ma douce amie, ta proposition d'écrire de nouveau sur le couple Sev-Lucius est tentante, j'aime bien ce couple là aussi, il me fait pas mal penser à Harry-Draco et comme je n'y suis pas allergique, il est possible qu j'y pense. Quant à ton autre proposition, pourquoi pas non plus. Les fics sont à nous et on leur fait la fin que l'on veut…Gros bisous à toi et j'espère bientôt lire ton histoire de St valentin ( j'ai commandé le zine…) zoumouchous.

**Zredpoppy** : Merci beaucoup, je suis toujours contente de voir de nouvelles revieweuses…Alors enjoy. Bisous.

**Mimihang :** esclavagiste ! Lol. Biz

**Gredounette** : Enfin tu es rentrée, je suis certaine que tes deux semaines ont duré vachement plus, en fait….J'avoue que j'ai effectivement pensé à toi en me disant, elle en a de la chance elle, elle va avoir plein de nouveau truc à lire en rentrant, mais nous…que pouic…T'as jamais que 3 fics en cours, alors ?A quand le prochain chap ? hein ? Lol ! Gros bisous ma gredounette de n'amour et bonne lecture.

A ma **BeNaNe,** que je n'ai pas eu depuis longtemps, j'espère que tu aimes toujours et penses à updater ta fic toi aussi, je suis en manque… Bisoumouchous Maloulounette.

Kissouilles aux filles de slash boulevard qui passent et aux autres aussi.

_**

* * *

Happy new year**_

Rémus se nicha entre les bras de Siri et ils restèrent ainsi un très long moment, à dire vrai, longtemps après que la nuit tombe, mais la nuit tombe tôt en hiver et vers six heures, il faisait nuit noire. Mais le repas de réveillon était très tardif, ils n'étaient donc pas pressés.

La neige avait recommencé à tomber, poudrant de blanc le paysage majestueux.

La lune décroissante éclairait le dortoir, ils n'avaient pas eu envie de bouger, ni d'allumer la moindre chandelle.

La situation commençait à devenir à nouveau délicate. Sirius sentait le désir de Rémus, lui même était dans un état semblable. Mais, soit ils se contentaient de câlins assez sages. Soit il leur fallait apprendre les sorts de protection, pas que le nombre de leurs partenaires précédents n'ait été suffisamment nombreux pour qu'il y ait le moindre risque de maladie, et puis pense-t-on aux maladies quand on est amoureux? Pas vraiment.

Par contre, la contraception était un peu plus présente dans leurs esprits, tomber enceint, était un des privilège des sorciers. Privilège dont on préfère se passer quand on est jeune, finalement. Avec un soupir un peu désolé, Rémus se leva sur un coude et se pencha pour embrasser Sirius doucement.

"Allez, viens. On va faire une connerie sinon.

Son ami se leva et l'aida à le rejoindre. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, ombres dans l'ombre de la pièce.

"Viens Sirius.

Ils sortirent du dortoir et descendirent vers la grande salle, croisant les deux serpentards dans le grand hall, Siri, croisa, l'espace d'un instant, le regard de Rogue et le sourire goguenard de l'étudiant l'irrita au plus haut point.

Il savait.

Il savait pour tout.

Pour lui et Rémus et pour le sort de protection.

Sirius avait lu la formule et s'était demandé comment savoir si le sort avait fonctionné, pas d'indices sur le livre, il n'y avait que la formule et les effets du sort.

Celui-ci était d'une certaine simplicité, quasiment à la portée du sorcier le plus débutant. Siri était doué en charmes, et le sort en question ne lui semblait pas poser de gros problèmes, il voulait juste savoir comment être certain de le contrôler. Un sort de protection ce n'est pas comme une métamorphose, on ne peut guère en voire le résultat.

On ne voit s'il a fonctionné que si il n'y a pas de résultats justement. Et Siri ne sentait pas prêt à se faire confiance à ce point-là.

Il devait demander au Serpentard. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Rogue était le seul à avoir la solution à son problème.

_« Alors Black ? Quand vas-tu venir me voir pour me demander comment contrôler le sort ? Je sais bien que c'est la question que tu te poses. Et puis, petit griffondor, je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie de t'aider, après tout, tu es une des personnes que je hais le plus dans cette école._

_Après Potter. _

_Et moi-même. _

Les pensées de Sévérus étaient assez noires, il se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu le pousser, lui parmi tous les élèves de cette école, à aider un loup garou qui avait manqué le tuer, d'une part et l'idiot de griffondor qui avait commandité cette tentative de meurtre, d'autre part. Ses raisons lui paraissaient obscures.

Encore plus qu'obscures, incompréhensibles.

Il observait le duo du coin de l'œil, étroitement surveillé lui-même par Lucius qui était toujours un peu jaloux des regards que se lançaient les deux élèves des maisons adverses.

« Sev ?

« Luc…La voix calme et grave n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour tranquilliser le dandy blond.

Cette fois ci, le grand hall, avait été décoré en vue du nouvel an , une énorme boule de gui, trônait au plafond, bien évidemment, et chaque personne, se devait d'embrasser à minuit sous le gui la personne de son choix, généralement afin, soit de se déclarer, soit de se porter bonheur pour la nouvelle année.

Et Lucius regardait le gui d'un air songeur, se demandant si il oserait embrasser Sévérus sous le gui finalement, peut être pas à minuit et devant tout le monde. Mais il le ferait. Il avait envie de croire à cette tradition stupide. De se lier un peu plus à son brun ténébreux. Relation vouée à l'échec dans un temps relativement court, il le savait lui aussi, mais avait envie de faire semblant. Rien qu'une fois. Se sentir normal. Avoir dix sept ans et être amoureux.

Une prérogative à laquelle il n'avait pas droit, les mangemorts n'ont d'autre vie et d'autres aspirations que de devoir servir le maître et non d'avoir un petit ami.

Luc se dirigea vers la grande salle, il savait que Sév le suivrait à un moment ou à un autre. Et finalement, si le griffondor se décidait à l'aborder, il ne serait pas là pour en profiter.

La main de Rémus dans la sienne, Sirius continua, lui aussi vers la grande salle. Il constata que Rogue s'était arrêté, pile sous le gui. Et qu'il ne regardait plus rien de précis. Le regard un peu dans le vague. Une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

Une pensée venait de le frapper avec une force dérangeante.

Il n'avait aidé les griffondors que parce qu'il avait réalisé depuis longtemps qu'il ne serait pas un mangemort fidèle. Inconsciemment, il avait envie de se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas un pourri. Qu'il restait encore un espoir. Que la proposition de Dumbledore trouverait un écho favorable dans son esprit dans fort peu de temps. Que malgré son amour pour Lucius, il le trahirait.

Pendant le repas, Rémus et Sirius se nourrirent de la présence l'un de l'autre. Les mets étaient fabuleusement bons pour ce repas-là, mais ils auraient aussi bien pu avoir des pâtes et du jambon, que ça ne les aurait pas dérangés. Ils étaient face à face et se lançaient de petits regards coquins. Les pieds s'étaient trouvés et ils jouaient à ne pas perdre le contact. Leurs mains s'effleuraient aussi par moments, le jeu de séduction était lancé. Restait à savoir comment il se terminerait.

Ce soir, par la reddition de l'un des deux ? Par la soumission de l'un ? Par la domination de l'autre ? Par le partage équitable de l'envie qui les rapprochait ?

Rémus croisa parfois le regard de Sévérus, Siri s'était mis volontairement de dos à lui, il rassemblait un reste de courtoisie pour essayer de faire face au serpentard à la fin du repas et n'avait pas eu envie de penser à lui plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, se concentrant sur son amoureux qui lui faisait face.

Un bref discours du directeur annonça le compte à rebours, à minuit précises, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand et une centaine d'élèves envahirent la pièce.

James et Lily leur tombèrent dessus à leur grande surprise.

« Bonne année !

«Bonne année !S'exclamèrent les quatre amis en se retrouvant.

Le brouhaha était terrible, mais d'un autre côté, le fait de retrouver des amis avait égayé les esprits et l'ambiance était on ne peut plus festive. Un fond de musique envahit la salle et certains élèves commencèrent à danser.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent sous une jolie boule de gui, James s'arrêta et serrant Lily contre lui l'embrassa passionnément. Rémus et Sirius sourirent avec indulgence, a dire vrai, depuis que leurs amis étaient arrivé, ils n'osaient plus les gestes tendres qui étaient leur quotidien. Ils se demandaient comment ils allaient annoncer à James ce qui les liait. Et comment ils allaient faire pour tenir leur promesse de s'embrasser sous le gui. Finalement c'est James qui dénoua la situation en attirant ses deux amis au milieu du grand hall, préférant la tranquillité du lieu pour leur souhaiter une bonne année. Lily prit Sirius entre ses bras et l'embrassa comme le frère qu'il était pour elle, pendant que Rémus faisait la même chose avec James, puis ils intervertirent, James embrassant Sirius et Rémus câlinant la jolie Lily.

Finalement, Rém et Siri se firent face, un tantinet plus sérieux que l'instant d'avant.

Rémus prit la main de son ami et la porta à ses lèvres, James et Lily les regardaient les yeux ronds. Ainsi qu'un serpentard, dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un mur.

« Bonne Année Sirius. Dit le loup garou en se rapprochant de Sirius.

« Bonne Année Rémus. Répondit le griffondor avec un petit sourire, en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux.

Le baiser ne fut que le simple effleurement de leurs lèvres, mais il voulait en dire tellement, qu'ils n'eurent pas besoin d'insister.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent quelques secondes encore avant de se séparer et de se retourner vers le couple près d'eux.

« Ben…Heu… Bafouilla James.

« Je vous adore ! Enfin ! S'exclama Lily en leur sautant au cou.

Les garçons reçurent la jeune fille dans leurs bras avec un certain plaisir, preuve que la nouvelle ne la choquait pas plus que ça. Par contre James ne bougeait pas. Sirius se rendit compte de son malaise et se rapprocha de lui.

« James ? Tu es fâché ?

Potter secoua la tête et un sourire illumina son visage.

« Non. Pas fâché, au contraire même ! Mais surpris…Ca je dois l'admettre !

« Surpris ? Demanda Sirius à mi-voix.

James le prit dans ses bras et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Surpris que vous soyez ensemble devant tout le monde. Je ne me trompe pas ?

Son ami secoua la tête.

« Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Nous n'avons pas honte, tu sais.

« Pas un griffondor pour rien mon Siri ? Dit James avec un sourire dans les yeux. Ca d'une part et que tu fréquentes un autre griffondor, d'autre part, t'es bon là. Ta famille va en mourir de honte…

Le sourire de Sirius fut encore plus éclatant que celui de James.

« Si seulement tu avais raison !

James le serra contre lui encore une fois avant de le rendre à Rémus.

« Félicitations à vous deux.

Lupin prit la main de Siri dans la sienne et ils retournèrent dans la grande salle.

_« Ils ont de la chance. Ils ont le courage que nous n'avons pas. J'aurais bien voulu t'embrasser là Lucius, et plus encore, être avec toi devant tout le monde dans cette fichue école._

_Mais pas nous…Jamais nous._

Sévérus était appuyé contre la muraille et le froid lui perçait les os.

Il ne comprenait pas la déprime qui le saisissait. Il était complètement à côté de ses pompes. Son souffle était un peu court et quand il reporta son regard vers le centre du hall, il vit James Potter. De nouveau. Mais seul.

Il tournoyait sur lui-même en regardant la boule de gui, il éclata de rire et s'arrêta brusquement, son visage tourné vers celui de Sév. Un sourire lumineux aux lèvres, comme si…comme s'il lui envoyait ce sourire.

Pas Potter.

Pas à lui.

Mais un détail le troubla d'un coup. Potter n'avait pas les yeux verts. Evans avait ces yeux-là.

Sév secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau le hall.

Rien. Ni personne. Une illusion. Ce n'avait été qu'une illusion.

Une illusion dont le sourire l'avait réchauffé et rendu malade en même temps.

Il se damnerait pour ce sourire-là. Qu'il le rencontre un jour et il se damnerait. Il en était certain.

Aussi certain que Lucius n'allait pas tarder à le foudroyer s'il restait encore dans ce hall au lieu de le rejoindre.

Mais ses jambes le trahirent et il dut s'asseoir sur une des marches du grand escalier, les genoux dans les bras. A attendre. Il ne savait quoi.

Le quatuor griffondor sortit de nouveau de la grande salle et se dirigea vers l'escalier, fermement décidé à se rendre dans ses quartiers. Ils ne virent Sév que lorsqu'ils manquèrent le heurter en montant.

« Servilus…Devons-nous te…Commença James d'une voix moqueuse.

Mais la main de Sirius sur son bras arrêta la tirade dans sa gorge.

Rogue se leva lentement et se poussa, leur laissant le passage.

« Allez-y. Dit Sirius en lâchant la main de Rémus. J'arrive.

On eut dit que James avait été changé en statue de sel, il ne bougeait pas et son regard allait du serpentard à son ami avec une certaine inquiétude. Le feu qui brillait dans le regard noir ne lui paraissant pas de bon augure.

« Lily. S'te plaît. Plaida Sirius.

« James, allez, viens. Dit Rémus en prenant le bras de son ami. Lily l'aida et à eux deux ils entraînèrent James vers le haut.

_**S :**Servilus. Nom de Merlin ! Je peux pas. Il me faut le remercier. J'ai pas envie…Et qu'est ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça lui ? _

Le serpentard détourna son regard et commença à monter les marches silencieusement.

« Doré.Black. Il y a une brève lueur dorée si le sort est lancé correctement. Dit-il à mi voix en s'éloignant.

« Mer…ci. Murmura Sirius.

C'était incroyable. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Rogue. Le serpentard avait une attitude curieuse depuis son absence de l'autre fois. Mais finalement, c'était tant mieux. Il n'en avait retiré que des avantages. Mieux encore, il allait pouvoir enfin faire avec Rémus ce dont ils avaient une envie…heu…pressante ?

Sirius termina de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre et couru jusqu'au dortoir de griffondor. Évidemment il allait y avoir un léger problème, James de retour, la chambre n'allait pas être à eux seuls et comme le jeune couple ne pouvait se rendre dans le dortoir des filles. La soirée, heu, hot, partait bien mal…

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et vit l'air soulagé de James.

« M'a pas mangé le grand méchant Rogue, t'en fais pas.

« J'aime pas la façon qu'il avait de te regarder, Siri. Je suis sûr qu'il prépare un mauvais coup…

« James…Je crois qu'on a des trucs à te raconter… Dit Rémus d'une voix douce.

Sirius et Rémus allèrent sur le lit de Siri et James et Lily s'installèrent sur celui de James. Rem s'était adossé aux oreillers et Siri s'était installé entre ses jambes, allongé sur son torse, leurs mains enlacées.

Les deux amis racontèrent la presque totalité de ce qui leur était arrivé depuis le début des vacances. Tacitement ils omirent le passage de la serre, et Siri ne raconta pas non plus la fois où il avait surpris les serpentards. Et ils gardèrent une certaine retenue aussi quant à leurs ébats…

Plus tard dans leur récit quand ils arrivèrent aux livres de Rogue, James laissa échapper un grognement.

« Lui fais pas confiance. Gronda-t-il.

« Tais-toi. Protesta Lily. Tu as toujours les bouquins Siri ? Demanda la jeune fille, je peux les lire ?

Rémus approuva d'un signe de tête et le griffondor brun se pencha sous son lit et en tira les deux ouvrages.

Lily s'en empara et entama la lecture du chapitre consacré aux loups garous, sa lecture terminée elle lança un regard amusé à ses deux amis et passa le vénérable bouquin à James et s'occupa du petit livre des sorts à usage domestique.

Passant à une jolie couleur pivoine en lisant les sorts conseillés par le serpentard.

Sous le regard sarcastique des deux garçons enlacés. Qui éclatèrent de rire en voyant James rougir pareillement en lisant à son tour.

« Ne me dites pas…

« Que vous, n'av…

« Ez…Jamais ? Dirent Sirius et Rémus en s'interrompant l'un et l'autre.

Les joues rouges de leurs amis leur confirmèrent que le couple en était encore très sagement au stade du flirt. Prononcé certes. Mais flirt.

« Jamais ? Ajoutèrent-ils en chœur.

James leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Lily secouait la tête.

Le quatuor des griffondor éclata de rire. Une véritable hystérie s'était emparée d'eux.

Mais quand ils se calmèrent, ils réalisèrent que les serpentards, eux, avaient de l'avance sur eux dans cette matière-là, parce que Sévérus connaissait parfaitement où trouver et comment contrôler le sort.

« Dorée ? Une lueur dorée ? T'es sûr ? Demanda James les yeux un peu brillants.

« Certain. Affirma Sirius.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa. Il y avait dans la pièce un couple de trop visiblement. Sirius se leva et entraîna Rémus avec lui.

« Faites attention… Bonne fin de nuit vous deux. Dit il en sortant.

Une fois la porte refermée, ils entendirent Lily lancer un sort de verrouillage et un sort de silence, puis plus rien.

« Et nous, mon Siri d'amour ? Demanda Rémus d'une voix sexy dans l'oreille de son amoureux.

« Grrrr…gronda Sirius en embrassant Rém.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent et bataillèrent un moment. Chacune voulant dominer l'autre. Le baiser dura tant qu'ils ne savaient plus où commençait la bouche de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le feu qui brillait dans leurs regards avait la même intensité. Ils haletaient doucement et se sentaient prêts à tester le sort de protection là au milieu de la salle commune s'ils ne trouvaient pas d'endroit plus adapté.

« La salle sur demande ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

* * *

Et non, pas de lemon, juste un peu de tortures mentales… Pour vous évidemment…

Courage…

Bon James et Lily sont rentrés eux aussi. Et je ne vous ferais certainement pas leur lemon… Pas la peine de le demander. Lol.

Bisoumouchous


	15. Fusion 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Je sais, je sais, ils sont toujours à Mrs JKR, et le resteront pour toujours, mais nous, on fait joujou avec...

**Rating RRR+**

_**Le sel de ma vie:**_

**Onarluca:** Merci de tes encouragement, j'aime bien quand les gens ne réclament pas QUE le lemon...Mdr, enfin, cette fois il est bien là quand même... Bisoumouchous ma douce et bonne lecture...

**Alllba ambre:** Comment ça enfin? Je ne vous ai fait trainer que sur 15 chapitres, c'est pas beaucoup...Lol, J'avoue que même si j'adore les lemon, j'aime bien qu'il ait une histoire avec, alors, c'est vrai que je brode pas mal... Et puis pour Sév, c'est un espoir dans une vie post Voldemoresque? A voir. Lol, Bisousmouchous et bonne lecture.

**Gredounette**: Désolée pour le nombre de tes fic, j'ai un peu buggé sur le coup, mais merci d'avoir updaté...Je comprends tout à fait comment ça fait quand on ne peut pas lire ses fics préférées et quand on est loin...je vois que l'apparition de Harry plait à tout le monde, et moi je suis bien contente, parce que ça va donner un petit espoir à Sév... Bisoumouchous

**Vif D'or**: Finalement, j'ai updaté avant ton aniv, alors...Prends ce chap comme ton cadeau perso, ça me fait plaisir de faire un cadeau à ma grande soeur...Je suis contente que la vision qu'a eut Sév t'aie plue, et je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais peut être développer un peu...Et non, pour les lemons hétéros, je saurais pas faire...Du moins, j'aurais vraiment l'impression de faire un truc trop personnel...Alors, je persiste sur les lemons de gars...j'espère que ce chap te plaira. Bisousmouchous ma soeurette.

**Sirie-stefie**: Arrête de taper la tête contre les murs, ça fait super mal après tu vas avoir des bosses de partout...Bon, je suis gentille et je vais faire quelquechose pour toi, Siri et Rem, vont passer une longue nuit à discuter pour savoir si ils vont le faire ou non...(C'est pas ça que tu vouslais?Niark Niark...) Meuh non, j'suis pas sadique, alors bonne lecture et gros biz.

**Crackos:** T'es gentille de braver ta bronchite pour moi, je suis extrèmement flatée... Alors j'espère que tu es guérie depuis et gros bisous...

**Garouf: **Ma chère amie...( c'est pompeux, mais ça me fait marrer...) Merci pour toutes tes gentillesses, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic et suis ravie que tu ais pris du temps pour me le dire...Lol, J'espère ne pas avoir fait de Sév un perso complètement Ooc, mais sinon, c'est pas grave, moi aussi, sous des dessous froids , je l'imagine, pouvant être aimable à contre coeur. C'est assez dans sa façon d'agir en général. Pour le happy end, il peut exister, dépendement du moment où la fic se termine ( Avant Voldemort et le meurtre de Lilly et James) Donc...je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais pour le moment bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Caliméra**: Hello Jolie, je suis contente tout plein que tu ailles mieux. Comme toujours avec la modestie qui me caractérise, je dois avouer que j'ai aimé ce chapitre là énormément, la visoin de Sévérus m'est venue toute seule, je voulais lui donner un petit quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher quand Lucius et la vie le blesseront. Et encore une fois j'assume: je suis d'un romantisme indécrotable, ceci expliquant cela pour la tendresse dont j'enveloppe mes personnages. Soupir... Bonne lecture à toi et gros bisous...

**Snapeslove:** Merci ma potion Miss, recevoir des compliments de toi c'est adorable, sachant l'auteur que tu es et ça me va droit au coeur...Tu sais bien que j'ai une tendresse énorme pour le couple le plus mal assorti de l'univers à savoir le bel Harry et l'horrible professeur de potions...Et que je bosses dur ( en pensée, sur ton concours,que je prend pour un défi quand à moi...) Alors Merci encore et gros bisousmouchous.

**Zoomalefoy:** Merci encore et tu sais que c'est OK pour ta demande. Et je reconnais avoir des Draco-Harry en tête aussi, mais je sais pas encore à quel moment je vais m'y mettre...Et pour tout te dire, j'aime beaucoup le couple Lucius Sév, il me fait penser évidement, en plus mature au couple Harry-Draco et j'aime bien...Même si on sait qu'il n'y a rien pour eux plus tard... So sad...Ben, bonne lecture et gros bisous.

**Jenny:** Tant mieux pour le moral, ça me fait plaisr de servir au moins à ça... Donc, oui, ils vont enfin se lacher...Comment il était temps? Alors mode smile et bonne lecture ma doucette. BizBiz

**Supi:** Merci Merci t'es zentille tout plein et tu vois, le mode chibi fonctionne, j'ai enfin fait la suite... Bonne lecture. Bisous.

**aresse:** Tu vois que je peux être sympa quand je veux, bon on va passer aux choses sérieuses cette fois ci...Si, Si. Pour Lucius, il a fait des choix, mais il n'a pas forcément eut LE choix. Alors je l'aime bien quand même... Pour les chaps, pas la moindre idée.. Sorry. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Ma lune :** Dommage pour tes neurones, ça ne se remplace pas ces petites chose là...Et j'ai fais le compte, je crois bien que tout le monde est encore là...Lol! Ils se contenteront de mourir après le lemon...c'est qu'ils attendent tellement, ça...Mdr...Ros bisous ma douce...

**Gaelle griffondor**: La gagnante de la rev la plus courte jamais reçue... Lol Bonne lecture à toi...Biz

**Oxaline**: Ma Ox na mwa (oui je sais je commence à parler n'importe comment...) Merci encore et encore de cette looooongue rev, j'ai adoré encore et je me suis fais trés plaisir à mettre le fantôme du futur Harry sous le gui pour mon pauvre petit Sév. L'espoir, y a que ça dans un monde de brutes. Et il va en avoir besoin le Sév. Et oui, ils sont un peu long à la détente les loupiots, la salle sur demande, en espérant qu'il n'y ait personne... lol Alors gros bisous and enjoy this my dear.

**Alinemcb54:** Ma doucette, ben vi, c'est le petit Harry qui est passé dans le grand hall. On l'aura peut être cette rencontre...Bisous

**Sev Snape**: Ma didi, t'as raison, les neurones peuvent pas s'occuper de plusieur trucs en même temps. Et t'as tes cours... Alors laisse faire les hormones Lol Donc le Lemon...j'y songe, j'y songe... Et puis, oui, c'est bien notre petit Harry qui est passé par là, faut donner un espoir à Sév avec ce qui va lui tomber sur la tête dans pas longtemps ( avec Voldemort) Mais bon... Bisous ma douce et bonne lecture. Ta Dydy.

**Yria:** Et ben vi, gentil le Sév quand même...Et pis pas super patients les griffonds, les serpentards, eux, ont attendu un an avant de faire la chose...Lol...Bon rétablissement pour ton appendoc, faut pas forcer...Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

**Melindra: **Pas de problème, pour le retard, le mien étant phénoménal, alors que je sais que tout le monde attend... Moi j'avoue que vos demandes ( tu n'était pas la seule) à vouloir donner un petit espoir de bonheur futur à Sév, m'a fait ajouter Harry à cette fic...Et il n'est pas exclu que je fasse un épilogue dans ce sens... Bisous ma douce.

**Kyo: **Merci d'être venue jusque là, et non y a pas que les lemons dans la vie...Lol Biz Biz

_**

* * *

Fusion partie 1  
**_

Sirius et Rémus se décidèrent à se rendre à la salle sur demande, non sans avoir encore une fois passé un long moment à s'embrasser.  
Ils partirent lentement, Siri se remémorait la formule du sort et le geste à faire pour la lancer, finalement, c'était un truc relativement simple, il fallait en fait lancer le sort une fois et puis l'activer uniquement lorsqu'on voulait se protéger, il n'était pas nécessaire de le lancer à chaque fois.  
Les deux garçons se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle sur demande, le peu de doutes qu'ils avaient encore devaient se dissiper dans ces couloirs, car une fois dans la salle, il était plus que probable qu'il serait trop tard. Ils réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté. Mais avançaient bravement vers leur "première" vraie nuit ensemble.

Dans le même temps, Lucius avait attendu Sévérus auprès de l'ouverture du dortoir, ayant envie de faire ce qu'il avait décidé, à savoir, emmener Sév sous le gui et l'embrasser là. après tout, il n'avait pas osé l'an passé, ils venaient de sortir ensemble aussi, quelques jours à peine. Et là, il avait envie de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait.  
Plus que tout, à ce point là. Sév était devenu sa raison de vivre. Il l'avait protégé lors de la dernière sortie des mangemorts et lui avait fait comprendre tout ce que le fait d'être un mangemort impliquait. La fin de sa vie agréable et son asservissement à cet homme qui n'était qu'un monstre en devenir.

Il sauta sur l'étudiant en noir dès que celui ci entra dans la salle commune, sa main sur sa bouche et sa bouche au creux de son oreille.

"Sévérus...Ne dis rien, viens avec moi. S'il te plaît mon amour viens.

La demande de Lucius ne resta pas sans réponse, Sév grognant doucement contre la main qui le bâillonnait.

"D'acc. Je te suis... Parvint à dire Sév doucement. Lucius le libéra de son étreinte et lui prit la main, l'entraînant après lui dans les couloirs.

Les deux serpentards retournèrent vers le grand hall et le jeune Malfoy emmena Sévérus au milieu du hall, sous l'immense boule de gui qui trônait encore là.  
Et sans s'en rendre compte, sous le regard plus qu'attentif et désolé du directeur de Poudlard il embrassa le jeune Rogue.  
Le liant à sa cause pour une durée indéterminée. Sûr de lui et de son amour pour l'étudiant brun.

Sans savoir qu'une minuscule part de son amant commençait à croire en un sourire éclairé par deux émeraudes brillantes. Celles ci commençant à lui grignoter le coeur, infiniment lentement, mais sûrement, prêchant pour une autre cause..

Les deux amoureux de griffondor étaient parvenus à la salle sur demande. Sirius lâcha la main de son ami et le laissa faire le choix de la scène de leur nuit. Quoiqu'il choisisse, tout était bienvenu. Peut importait.

De fait, quand ils ouvrirent la porte, Siri se dit qu'il n'aurait pu rêver d'un autre décor...  
Les jeune gens entrèrent dans une forêt. Une forêt de rêve, dont l'odeur était ensorcelante, le sol se composait d'une mousse verte, tentante par son aspect, promettant une douceur enivrante. Les frondaisons des arbres se perdaient dans les limbes du plafond, la douceur de la nuit était tout aussi spéciale. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein coeur de l'hiver, la température avoisinait avec les vingt cinq degrés. Sirius referma la porte sur lui, sans relâcher son emprise sur la main de Rémus et l'attira contre lui.

"Alors mon bel amour? Murmura-t-il très doucement. Nous y voilà.

Le loup garou enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami, baisant avec douceur, le cou et le creux des épaules qu'il pouvait atteindre, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir au beau Sirius.

Evidement s'ils commençaient comme ça, il n'y aurait pas la moindre chance qu'il stoppent un instant afin de lancer le sort de protection. Sirius se fit violence et repoussa doucement Rémus qui le dévorait vif.

"Rem...

"Siri?

"Le sort...

L'information se fit un chemin lentement dans les brumes du désir qui avaient envahies le cerveau du loup garou. Il gronda faiblement et se décolla du corps de son amoureux, non sans l'embrasser encore une fois.

"Fais vite.

_S: Le plus vite possible mon amour, mais je le fais quand même, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un bébé maintenant. Quoiqu'avec toi ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça, mais quand même...Patience..._

Le jeune sorcier sortit sa baguette et fit le geste du lancement du sort. Sans la formule pour le moment, un essai en fait.  
Puis avec une inspiration il recommença, lançant le sort sur lui, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire du mal à Rémus s'il foirait. Mais conformément à ce que lui avait dit Rogue, une brève lueur dorée apparut au bout de sa baguette, puis elle fusa et enveloppa son corps une seconde.

Les garçons se regardèrent, un peu étonnés quand même. Mais Rémus hocha la tête et Sirius lança le sort sur son ami, la même lueur apparut et vint entourer le corps de Rém. Une fois terminé, ils se regardèrent de nouveau et le loup eut un regard interrogateur.

"Reste à l'activer. Parce que le reste c'est bon.

"Vas-y.

_"**Protectio**_

Retour de la lueur dorée, un éclair qui brilla autour des deux corps et ce fut terminé.

"C'est fini? Demanda Rémus.

"Cette fois, oui. Répondit Sirius en levant les yeux vers lui.

Le regard de Rémus changea en l'espace d'une seconde, passant d'une tendresse absolue, à une lubricité tout aussi absolue et Sirius en piqua un fard.

"Rémus...

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans un baiser ravageur, les lèvres du lycanthrope sur celle du sorcier brun qui se laissait envahir à son tour par un désir qui dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé jusque là. La langue de Sirius vint à la rencontre de celle de son ami, il frissonna en la sentant jouer avec la sienne et ses mains se lancèrent à l'assaut du corps de Rémus, s'insinuant sous le pull de son ami, tirant la chemise et se posant enfin sur la peau. Douce. Fine et absolument attirante. Les doigts partirent à la découverte du torse musclé du loup, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir, qui se transformèrent en gémissements en très peu de temps. Ils se séparèrent un peu haletants... Orbes vertes plantés dans le regard miel.

"Ouaou... Fit Sirius avec un sourire, Rémus tu vas me tuer si tu commences comme ça...

"Siri... Grogna le loup en souriant lui aussi.

Il enleva sa main de sous le pull, prit la main de son ami dans la sienne et l'entraîna, ils firent quelques pas dans la salle, découvrant un lit de mousse et quelques coussins, formant une couche succincte mais accueillante.

"Ca te convient? Demanda le loup garou en se retournant vers Sirius.

"Je dois dire que... Commença le jeune homme, avant de poser sa bouche sur celle de Rémus. Ca me plaît assez. Termina-t-il dans un souffle.

La langue effleura les lèvres de son compagnon, quémandant le droit d'entrer dans cette bouche si tentante... Droit accordé dans la seconde par un loup garou qui commençait à ne plus tenir en place, ses mains se ruèrent sous le pull de Siri et le fit passer par dessus la tête de son propriétaire, suivi par la chemise, laissant le jeune griffondor torse nu sous le regard appréciateur de son tendre agresseur.

"Hum...A croquer... Murmura Rémus en posant ses mains sur la peau mate, coupant le souffle à Sirius par ce geste innocent. Sa bouche suivit le trajet de ses mains et la langue se posa sur la pointe d'un sein brun, arrachant un cri étranglé à Siri, étonné de ressentir un tel chaos en lui a ce contact.

"Argghheu... Rémus...

Sans cesser ce qu'il faisait, Rém sourit, sa bouche toujours sur le torse de Sirius et descendit lentement le long de son corps, se retrouvant bientôt agenouillé devant lui. Son visage se posa sur le ventre plat du jeune homme, le caressant de sa joue, et le faisant frissonner de son souffle. Les mains accrochées à la chevelure blonde, Sirius essayait de convaincre ses jambes de continuer à le soutenir, chose pas évidente pour le moment, il était toujours perdu dans le chaos qui le dévastait. Les mains de Rémus se posèrent sur les hanches fines et il recommença à embrasser la peau douce. Il commença à détacher la ceinture du pantalon noir et l'ouvrit, le faisant descendre le long des jambes de Sirius, lui enlevant dans le même temps, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, le laissant totalement frustré et encore en caleçon devant lui.

"Rémus... Gronda Black en se tendant encore plus.

Etrangement, le loup garou sentait comment il devait faire, cette expérience avec Sirius était pourtant nouvelle pour lui et sorti de leurs jeux finalement innocents, ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre comment agir.

_S: Par Merlin, encore dix seconde et j'aurais épargné mon pantalon, mais j'explose dans mon caleçon cette fois ci...Rémus, comment tu fais pour me faire un truc pareil?_

_£: Ton odeur est affolante, je l'aime infiniment, elle me correspond complètement, nom de Merlin que je suis bien avec toi, j'ai envie de te sentir, dans ma bouche ..._

Joignant le geste à la pensée, Rémus glissa ses doigts dans l'élastique du caleçon et le fit descendre le long des jambes musclées de Sirius qui ne respirait plus que par à coups.

Avec un soupir, Lupin posa ses lèvres au creux des hanches, ses mains remontant et se posant sur le bas du dos, attirant encore un peu plus Sirius contre lui, embrassant doucement et lentement la peau qui se trouvait encore devant lui, il leva les yeux un instant et la vue de se son ami-amour, les joues rougies, les yeux assombris par l'envie, cramponné à ses épaules afin de ne pas s'effondrer à terre et haletant, lui arracha encore un sourire et le conforta dans son envie de lui faire plaisir. Et enfin il osa poser sa bouche sur le sexe tendu de Sirius, le couvrant de baisers, avant de tendre une langue timide et de lécher les quelques gouttes qui perlaient.

"Rémus... Murmura le jeune homme en frissonnant.

Le loup garou s'enhardissait et il lécha le membre sur tout sa longueur, tel un sucre d'orge de chez Zonko, savourant et le moment, et la sensation. Puis il se décida enfin et le prit dans sa bouche.  
Arrachant un gémissement rauque à Sirius qui tremblait légèrement, se demandant dans combien de secondes il allait craquer.  
Et encore, s'il tenait plus d'une seconde d'ailleurs...

Les mouvement de Rémus, montant et descendant le long de son sexe, combinés à ses mains qui s'étaient posées sur ses fesses et les caressaient doucement, le menèrent à la jouissance en quelques instants. Lupin affermit sa prise sur les hanches de Sirius quand il le sentit prêt à partir, et le retint, voulant sentir le goût de son plaisir dans sa bouche.

"Ré..mus... Haleta Sirius en sentant ses jambes plier sous lui, il rejoignit Rémus par terre et s'agrippa à lui, l'embrassant à perdre haleine, partageant le plaisir qu'il venait de recevoir avec celui qui venait de le lui donner.

Les garçons roulèrent à terre, enlacés, Rémus toujours caressant et embrassant son amoureux qui regagnait son souffle péniblement.

Les doigts de Sirius caressaient la nuque blonde et ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de son ami, il y lut toute l'envie qu'il éprouvait et d'un coup se sentit de nouveau en pleine forme.

Il fit basculer le loup garou sur le sol et le chevaucha, se penchant pour l'embrasser, encore et encore.

"Sirius...Je vais...

"Patienter quelques secondes, je sais...Le nargua le jeune homme sur lui.

Il lui leva les bras et enleva son pull, retrouvant aussitôt le torse musclé de Rémus, Il se pencha de nouveau et commença à l'embrasser, de partout. Descendant, jusqu'au bout des seins déjà érigés. Les suçants et les mordillants, arrachant des soupirs à Rémus qui grognait un peu entre deux gémissements.

"Sirius...

Les grondements résonnaient dans leurs poitrines si proches, et Sirius se sentait disposer à donner de sa personne pour contenter Rémus, il descendit tout aussi lentement que son ami le long du corps qu'il surplombait, stoppant au niveau du pantalon, un peu rougissant il s'occupa des derniers vêtements de Rémus et termina de le déshabiller, appréciant le spectacle. Le sexe du jeune homme était plus qu'érigé, il attendait avec une impatience fébrile que Sirius daigne enfin s'occuper de lui.

_S:Je me demande ce que cela fait Rem.. J'ai jamais fait un truc pareil, tu sais. Toi non, plus je pense, alors, si tu l'as fait, et même sacrement bien fait je dois dire honnêtement, je suis capable d'en faire autant. Mais, j'ai la trouille. Première expérience hors normes Hors de mes normes habituelles du moins.  
Rémus n'est pas une fille. Il serait temps de t'en apercevoir, Black.  
Une relation avec un mec, ça implique plus que de petits bisous et ...heu...le...la... heu... coucher ensemble, ben là, je ne connais pas... _

Les pensées de Sirius n'avaient duré que le temps d'un éclair, et un petit pincement se fit ressentir dans la région du coeur.  
Il se pencha quand même lentement et se décida à poser ses lèvres sur le membre tendu. Déposant de petits baisers, s'imprégnant de l'odeur, chassant sa trouille. Il tendit une langue timide et toucha enfin la peau fine.  
Le goût de l'odeur. Et meilleur encore... Sans plus réfléchir Sirius ferma les yeux et laissa sa bouche envelopper le sexe de son ami. Essayant de lui donner le même plaisir que lui avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant. Et au vu des gémissement et des mains de Rémus agrippées à ses cheveux, ça avait l'air d'aller. Ses mouvement se faisaient un peu plus rapides, il avait envie de sentir la jouissance de Rem dans sa bouche. Et le loup se tendit dans un grondement plus fort, il arrivait au plaisir et se sentit partir dans la bouche accueillante de Sirius.

"Sir...i... Gronda-t-il

Black fut surpris de la sensation dans sa bouche, mais il en avait envie et ne rouvrit les yeux que quand il eut avalé la semence. Il remonta sur Rémus et l'embrassa doucement sur le visage. Les yeux bruns ne le quittait pas et un petit sourire vint éclairer ce visage aimé.

"Ouawou... Sirius... C'est...

"D'accord avec toi... C'est ... Approuva Siri en continuant ses baisers.

Ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, enlacés sur la mousse douce, respirant un peu et retrouvant leurs esprits lentement. Ils continuèrent à se caresser, doucement, leurs mains parcourant leurs corps, leurs bouches ne s'éloignant guère l'une de l'autre. Ils étaient bien, là, la chaleur de la nuit magique les enveloppait, ils n'avaient pas froid. Ils se réchauffaient à la chaleur l'un de l'autre.

Sans le savoir, les mêmes pensées traversaient leurs esprits: Comment aller se passer la suite?

_£: Mon Siri, je sais pas toi, mais j'ai envie de te sentir, près de moi, contre moi, en moi... il me manque cette sensation pour être complet, te sentir en moi... Drôle de pensée...Et me sentir en toi aussi... Mais je ne veux pas te blesser, je ne sais pas comment faire, soyons francs et j'ai pas envie de louper tout... Mon amour...Je t'aime Siri, je t'aime comme un fou._

_S: Par le nom de Merlin, c'était fantastique... Jamais eu ça avec la moindre nana, j'ai envie de toi... De tout avec toi, absolument tout, j'ai une envie au creux des reins, envie de te sentir en moi... J'ai encore un peu la trouille, je me doute que ça doit faire mal, je ne suis pas complètement stupide et j'ai déjà lu des trucs là dessus. Mais j'ai pas envie de te faire mal... Je veux que ce soit toi qui vienne..._

Les pensées un peu osées qu'ils avaient, leur faisait monter le rouge aux joues, pas de honte ni de gêne, juste... juste rien, comme ça, on ne pense pas forcement à ça comme ça sans réagir physiquement. Mais le désir qu'ils voyaient dans le regard de l'autre, les réconfortait, après tout, les gestes viendraient tout seuls.

Sirius agrippa Rémus et s'allongea sur le dos, laissant le loup le couvrir de son corps.

"Viens. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis à toi.

"T'es certain? Demanda Rémus à voix basse lui aussi.

Un hochement de tête vint confirmer les mots de Sirius. Rem se pencha et embrassa doucement son amoureux, sur le visage, prenant ses lèvres , leurs langues se rejoignant dans un ballet sensuel, éveillant le reste de leurs corps. Leurs peaux se touchaient avec un certain bonheur, fondant l'un dans l'autre. Se mêlant pour ne plus se séparer jamais.

La salle sur demande étant ce qu'elle était, Rémus trouva un petit flacon de lubrifiant près de sa main quand il y pensa.

Pour aussi novice qu'il soit, il savait qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas superflue pour aider Sirius à le recevoir en lui. Il versa un peu de d'huile sur ses doigts et reprit ses baisers, une leur de crainte traversa le regard du garçon sous lui.

"On est pas obligés maintenant, Siri. Dit il en l'embrassant doucement.

"Non... Je sais, mais vas-y. J'ai pas changé d'avis. Répondit Sirius en lui souriant.

"Ok...

Rémus le fit se mettre à plat ventre et commença à caresser son dos, doucement, des mains et de la bouche, le parcourant de petits baiser taquins, descendant lentement vers ses fesses, se contentant de caresses encore et toujours, laissant son ami s'habituer à la sensation de Rémus sur lui. Bientôt ce fut lui qui initia le contact, creusant ses reins et gémissant fortement.

"Rem...

Répondant à son invite, la main de Rémus descendit encore plus doucement sur les fesses fermes, s'insinuant entre elles, caresse encore. Torturante. Sirius instinctivement se redressa sur ses genoux, offrant un meilleur accès à la mains et aux doigts qui caressaient ses fesses. Rémus lubrifia ses doigts un peu plus et en introduisit lentement un en Sirius, provoquant un hoquet de surprise et de douleur mêlés.

"Argh...

"Tu as mal?

"N...o...n. Continue. Haleta le jeune homme.

Il fit aller et venir le doigt inquisiteur lentement, jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui même vienne à sa rencontre, démontrant son impatience. Il se pencha sur son dos et reprit ses baisers, distrayant assez Sirius pour ajouter un second doigt au premier sans que celui ci ne sursaute. Au contraire, il commençait à apprécier. Et quand par hasard, Rémus effleura sa prostate, il se redressa sur ses bras et gémit de plaisir.

"Siri...

"Rém, continue, encore...

Le loup commençait à avoir une envie qui le taraudait de s'enfouir dans ce fourreau accueillant. Mais, il devait quand même terminer de préparer Sirius, son sexe étant plus épais que ses deux doigts, et il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il fit aller et venir ses doigts touchant parfois le déclencheur des gémissements de son presque amant. De nouveau, Sirius venait à la rencontre des doigts qui le pénétraient, Rémus y adjoignit un troisième doigt, forçant l'anneau de muscles, l'assouplissant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"REMUS. VIENS MAINTENANT. Gronda Sirius en baissa la tête et en ouvrant ses cuisses un peu plus.

Le lycanthrope s'insinua entres ses cuisses et positionna son sexe sur le muscle, forçant légèrement pour passer la barrière. Le râle de son ami le fit hésiter, mais c'est lui qui vint s'empaler doucement sur son membre dur, le noyant dans une sensation de douleur et plaisir.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux hanches de Sirius et il haleta, essayant de retrouver un souffle qui avait trouvé préférable de s'enfuir et de s'habituer à la sensation. Quelques secondes pour s'accorder l'un à l'autre, Sirius respirait lui aussi par à coups. Il avait mal, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Mais en même temps, c'était paradisiaque. Rémus était là, en lui.

Lentement, Rem se retira, et revint tout aussi lentement, il tremblait, il se sentait sur le point de jouir, les sensations étaient extraordinaires. Les gémissement de Sirius l'encouragèrent et il augmenta graduellement son rythme. Bientôt, ses hanches cognèrent violemment contre les fesses de son ami, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir auxquels se mêlaient ses propres grondements. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se tendre et se libérer en gémissant. Accompagné de Sirius qui hurla bel et bien son plaisir, avant de s'effondrer sur sol, ses bras tremblants ne le soutenant plus.

Leurs corps se séparèrent mais Rémus le prit dans ses bras, collant sa poitrine au dos de Sirius, l'embrassant et le caressant encore, sentant son coeur affolé se calmer petit à petit.

Black murmura un sort et ils furent de nouveau propres, il se retourna et fixa son petit ami dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime Rémus. Dit il à voix basse. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Le loup lui sourit et l'embrassa.

"Moi aussi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime infiniment plus que tu ne le crois.

Ils trouvèrent une position qui leur convenait à tout deux et s'endormirent pour de bon cette fois. Membre emmêles et tête calées dans le cou l'un de l'autre.

_S£: Je t'aime. Pensèrent ils avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur._

* * *

Première partie de lemon OK..

Alors, pas trop chaud? Si? Tant mieux.

Le tour de Rémus va pas tarder..

Bizoumouchous


	16. Fusion 2

**DISCLAIMER**: Alors, voilà, Mrs JKR, je vous explique: Je vous pique vos persos, je leur donne du bon temps, et je vous les rends après...Sauf si ils veulent rester avec moi évidement...Non? Ha bon...

**Rating M et M+ **on s'en doute un peu...

_**Le sel de ma vie:**_

Clo812: Merci clo, c'est tout gentil de dire que ma fic est géniale, je rougis... Et j'aime beaucoup mettre Sév dans toutes sortes de situations spéciales, puisque finalement, nous sommes du même âge ou presque... Lol, donc, voilà la suite, régale toi avec... Biz Biz

Vif D'or: Alors vi ma soeur, je te gâte pour ton anniv, je sais, mais comme tu es ma seule soeur, faut bien que je penses à toi... Pis tu as eu un petit avant goût sur celle là aussi, et j'espère que la fin te plaît aussi.. Bisoumouchous, ma douce.

Oxaline: Bé vi, je voulais vous rassurer, et vous laisser imaginer la suite du lemon... Encore une fois je te remercie de toutes tes gentillesses à mon endroit, je m'amuse comme une folle à lire encore et toujours tes rev... lol... Pis je crois bien que je vais faire un épilogue pour la fin... Je vais voir.. Bisoumouchous

Jenny: Merci encore ma douce, je ne crois pas que je vais aller imaginer une suite non inventée par notre producteur de perso officielle, je vais adapter en fonction de ce qui doit arriver... Pour de vrai. Mais je verrais, pour une autre fois peut être... Bisousmouchous

Melindra: et vi torride le Lemon, et la suite? T'en penses quoi? Je sais, ce pauvre Sévérus, je lui fait toutes sortes de choses pas sympa...Mais je l'aime , ce doit être ça l'amour vache... Lol

Sev Snape: Ma Didi, je sais que tu aime, et j'adore tes rev, alors, aime encore, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Bisoumouchous

Alllba ambre: Merci , c'est gentil, alors voilà la suite.. Bisous

Gaelle Griffondor: Yes, lol, merci de passer quand même, je suis contente que tu suives.. Biz

Ma lune, Ben alors, faut pas tomber par terre, tu vas te noyer dans la bave si tu continue... et tu as la suuite du lemon, alors, prévois un gilet de sauvetage cette fois... Bon et puis le fin approche vraiment cette fois...Bisoumouchous

Cyrano: Ton côté sans foi ni loi, me donne des idées que je n'avais pas à la base, mais c'est comme ça que j'aime fonctionner, on dit des choses et ça me donne des idées, alors, pourquoi pas cette fois? J'adore positivement ce couple improbable de Sév et Lucius, même si ce ne sont pas des anges... Alors, je vais continuer... bisousmouchous ma belle et régale toi.

alinemcb54: Merci ma belle et j'espère que tu seras toujours accro avec la suite.. Bizous

Snapeslove: Ca y est enfin la suite après un mois de retard ( j'ai honte...) Je t'aime moi aussi ma Caro de n'amour tu sais bien, je te confirme que j'écris toujours au feeling, donc, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ou je vais et quand je vais finir... Mais je sens quand la fin approche et là, je crois que nous ne sommes pas loin... Bisoumouchous ma douce et belle...

Onarluca: Miam... Je suis contente que tu aimes... Bisoumouchous

Calimera: Je me croirais chez Zonko avec toutes ces douceurs... Merci beaucoup ma belle

j'espère juste que la suite du lemon va te donner aussi chaud que le premier... Yes...Et je suis d'un romantisme terrible, donc, je fais de mes persos des zamoureux tout doux et tout mignons en général, c'est vrai... (Bof, enfin, des fois je suis pas si cool) Lol, Bisousmouchous ma doucette

Crackos: Bave encore, vas-y... Bizous

**Repost avec RAR. Bisous à tous**

**

* * *

**

**_Fusion 2 _**

Les garçons étaient enlacés, peau contre peau, coeur contre coeur. Ils ne dormaient plus complètement, se reveillant sans s'en rendre vraiment compte non plus, se reposant dans la présence de l'autre.

Dans l'odeur de l'autre.

Rémus avait les yeux fermés mais sa nature animale lui faisait ressentir le moindre des mouvements de Sirius. Il se rapprocha encore un peu et embrassa la gorge offerte, passant de baisers papillons à une reconnaissance en règle de la zone concernée avec sa langue, goûtant la saveur salée de la peau de Siri. Lui arrachant des soupirs de contentement, il mordilla la peau tendre, marquant le cou de ses dents, faisant frissonner de plaisir son amant.

_£: Mon amant...C'est drôle de penser ça... C'est joli aussi... Mon amant à moi. Mon amour à moi. Mon Siri à moi. _

L'influence de la lune commençait à s'estomper et Rémus se sentait revenir à son état habituel, plus calme, plus serein, moins ardent dans ses envies, moins exigeant... Siri était à lui maintenant et il se sentait apaisé.

Mais le jeune griffondor qui commençait à escalader son corps le distrayait de ses pensées et éveillait à nouveau ses sens. Les lèvres de Sirius se posaient partout à la fois, embrassant son visage, son cou descendant le long de la poitrine et taquinant la pointe d'un sein. Arrachant un grognement au loup qui ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Le frottement de leurs corps le mettait dans un état fébrile. Il avait envie de Sirius. Très envie.

_£: Très envie de toi. En moi..._

La pensée du lycanthrope sembla trouver un écho dans Sirius, le jeune homme prit la direction des opérations, il s'installa sur les hanches de Rémus et le caressa lentement, ses mains se promenaient sur son torse, le chatouillant par moment. Le regard doré tourna au vert, brillant et profond, impatient. Il ne savait rien cette fois ci non plus mais il n'avait envie que d'une chose c'est de faire ressentir à Rémus ce qu'il avait ressenti lui même. Cet accomplissement, cette sensation qui battait tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusque là. Cette fusion de leur corps, le plaisir qu'il avait eut, qui lui avait fait voir les étoiles, qui lui avait coupé le souffle de bonheur.

Les gestes vinrent, naturels, les caresses arrachèrent des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir à Rémus qui attendait avec une impatience grandissante.

Siri joua de la bouche et des mains, baisant et léchant la peau et les cicatrices de Rém, descendant le plus lentement possible vers la région australe de son ami. Dont le sexe était revenu à un état plus que satisfaisant à son avis. Il embrassa la verge tendue, trouvant encore plus de plaisir à ce geste que lorsqu'il l'avait fait en début de nuit, il se fit plus entreprenant et laissa ses mains caresser la base du sexe et les testicules de Rémus, le faisant frissonner et grogner. Un peu plus bas, ses mains se posèrent enfin sur les fesses du loup, les caressant avant de s'insinuer lentement entre elles. Se contentant d'agacer le lycanthrope.  
Au moment où un Rémus tremblant de frustration crispa ses mains sur les épaules de Sirius, celui ci se rendit et un sourire éclaira son regard, il abandonna le sexe dur et se pencha pour embrasser encore une fois son amoureux, il se saisit du petit flacon et enduisit ses doigts de l'huile parfumée. Et sur un autre baiser redescendit, à sa place entre les jambes de Rémus, qui écarta ses cuisses et plia les jambes, pieds posés à plat. Tout doucement, Sirius replaça sa main entre les fesses fermes et laissa les doigts caresser l'entrée intime, introduisant lentement un doigt, attendant la crispation qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre, et pourtant non, Rémus se contenta de bloquer sa respiration un bref instant, puis soupira et se laissa envahir par la sensation bizarre, en peu de temps ce ne fut plus suffisant et il laissait son corps réagir pour lui, demandant plus encore.  
Sans avoir besoin de mots, Sirius comprit et ajouta un second doigt dans l'antre étroit. Arrachant un gémissement rauque à son amant. Cette fois ci, la contraction qu'il sentit lui fit comprendre que Rém avait mal, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas, il fit aller et venir ses doigts lentement, effleurant au bout d'un moment le déclencheur de plaisir de son amoureux, le faisant se torde sous ses doigts et sa bouche qui continuait à le mener au septième ciel.

Quand Rémus commença à venir à la rencontre des doigts de Sirius, celui ci retira ses doigts et s'allongea sur lui, il continua à l'embrasser et fit basculer leurs deux corps, il s'installa par terre confortablement et fit s'agenouiller Rémus sur lui, leur regards étaient rivés l'un à l'autre, Siri présenta son sexe érigé contre les fesses de Rém, le laissant s'empaler lentement sur lui.

Le souffle court, Rémus se laissa descendre le long de la colonne de chair durcie, il eut un sursaut et un hoquet de douleur quand il fut à mi-hauteur. Ses bras tremblaient, ne le soutenant qu'a moitié. Sirius avait ses mains sous les cuisses de son ami et guidait sa descente. Quand il fut assis complètement sur lui, ses fesses posés sur le bassin de Siri, il resta immobile, regagnant péniblement son souffle.Toujours les yeux dans ceux de Black, se perdant dans l'amour qu'il y lisait. Très lentement, le lycanthrope se souleva, gémissant encore de douleur, le plaisir n'était pas encore présent, mais il se mordit les lèvres, il avait vu Sirius se tordre de plaisir, il n'y avait pas de raison que lui n'y parvienne pas.  
Les mains de Siri vinrent bloquer ses hanches, et ce fut lui qui fit de lents mouvements, allant et venant très doucement en son amour. La chaleur de la nuit les entouraient d'un cocon protecteur, quelques gouttes de sueur descendirent le long des tempes et du torse de Rémus. Il se rendit au rythme de son ami et commença à bouger lui aussi lentement. Puis Siri vint heurter sa prostate lui arrachant un feulement rauque, il crispa ses doigts dans les épaules du griffondor et se redressa, haletant. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, brisant le lien visuel avec Sirius, une goutte d'eau vint frapper le front de Black, suivie par d'autres, une pluie fine vint les caresser de ses gouttes, le torse de Rémus luisait, et la pluie coulait sur son visage, le parait d'une beauté sauvage et Sirius eut un coup au coeur. La pluie était chaude, à peine une douce douche, les nimbant d'un érotisme brûlant. Le rythme des mouvements des deux garçons s'accéléraient, Rémus grondait à chaque choc au fond de lui, le plaisir était bien là cette fois, et il se laissait aller violemment contre Sirius, pas assez fort, pas assez vite... Pas assez...

Sirius posa la main sur le sexe de rémus et le caressa, brutalement, le loup n'avait plus envie de douceur à cet instant, et au contraire, leurs désirs sauvages les envahissaient, ils grondaient de plaisir et grognaient, mêlant leurs humanités et leurs animalités.

Pour la première fois, leur union était complète.

La fusion était réalisée.

Ils explosèrent en mille morceaux en même temps, feu d'artifice des sentiments et des émotions.

Murmures complices et aimants, baiser brûlants et sages.

"Je t'aime Sirius. Par Merlin Je t'aime tellement... Haleta Rémus en s'allongeant aux côtés de son amant.

"Mon loup... Je t'aime, comme je n'aimerais jamais plus... Répondit Sirius en chuchotant.

La pluie s'arrêta et instantanément, la chaleur douce les sécha, le sort de nettoyage fut à peine murmuré et les deux amants se calèrent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre, se couvrant d'une couverture apparue par magie...  
Et cette fois ci s'endormant d'un sommeil profond.

Lucius dormait, sa tête sur la poitrine de Sévérus et sa main posée sur le ventre musclé. Sév, caressait doucement le dos de son dandy blond, mais sans incidence sexuelle, sans envie de le réveiller, machinalement.

Il avait ses beaux yeux noirs fixés sur le ciel de lit émeraude et cette couleur lui rappelait l'éclair vert du regard du jeune homme sous le gui.

Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour apercevoir la couleur des yeux, comment il avait été certain que ce n'était pas Potter. Et pourtant il lui ressemblait tellement, même chevelure noire, même silhouette musclée et fragile à la fois, même insolence dans ce regard à peine entr'aperçu.

Un mirage. Il se sentait bizarre, cet adolescent provoquait un certain malaise en lui. Il soupira au bout d'un long moment et retourna son regard sur le corps niché contre le sien, il était bien là avec Lucius. Il aimait ce contact de leurs peaux si semblables, il aimait ce regard pas encore glacial, plein d'amour et d'émotions quand il était posé sur lui. Il aimait Lucius tout simplement et ça durerait aussi longtemps que faire se pourrait.

Le matin du nouvel an était encore plus un jour de vacances et personne ne descendit dans la grande salle avant la moitié de la matinée, quelques élèves, le sourire aux lèvres, discutaient nonchalamment affalés dans les fauteuils et canapés de la grande pièce. Mais pas mal de monde manquait encore à l'appel.

James et Lilly se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le regard vert se mesurant au bleu qui lui faisait face. Le sourire presque timide de la jeune femme fit faire des bonds au coeur de James, il débordait d'amour en la regardant, il ne parvenait pas encore à croire qu'ils avaient enfin franchi le pas...

Ils avaient à peine dix sept ans et ils venaient de découvrir l'amour.

Et se sentaient des ailes dans le dos, et une envie irrésistible de recommencer. Occupant sans vergogne, le dortoir de griffondor.

Le sort fut murmuré de nouveau et les deux griffond refirent leur monde une fois de plus, se perdant dans les sensations de l'autre.

Les baisers dans le cou de Sirius le tirèrent du sommeil tout à fait délicieusement, il en était presque rendu à ronronner, chose impensable pour un animagus chien, bien que faux de toute évidence, si il se fiait à ce qu'il entendait.

Rémus enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule du garçon devant lui, dont le dos épousait parfaitement la courbe de sa poitrine, sans compter ses fesses qui étaient nichées contre une partie de son anatomie qui se réveillait tout aussi sûrement que son Siri.

"Remus... T'es insatiable tu sais? Se moqua gentiment Sirius.

"Bouge de là, espèce de...

"Tentateur?

"Allumeur! Gronda le lycanthrope en mettant quelques centimètres entre eux.

Pas qu'il n'ait l'envie de recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit, mais plutôt une drôle de sensation, il avait envie de sortir de cette pièce, il avait envie d'être à mille pour cent humain, loin de la moindre forêt, loin de la moindre lune pleine, et dans une chambre tout à fait classique, sur et dans un lit tout à fait banal.

Un garçon de dix sept ans amoureux.

Un peu insolite dans ses choix, mais humain...

Plus le loup impitoyable, la bête telle qu'elle était lorsqu'elle prenait possession de lui. Plus la moindre nécessité depuis qu'il savait que Siri et lui c'était pour la vie.

Ils avaient fusionné tous les deux et maintenant...

Maintenant...

Il se leva et fit se lever Sirius, ils se rhabillèrent et sortirent de la salle sur demande, Black s'était rendu aux raisons non exprimées de Rémus, mais il comprenait ce que ressentait le loup.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs lentement, se décidant pour la grande salle, ayant une furieuse impression que Lily et James devaient encore être en train de tester le sort de protection.

En entrant dans la grande salle, Sirius eut l'impression que tout le monde le dévisageait, il avait la certitude que ses activités de la nuit étaient connues de tout Poudlard. Enfin tout le Poudlard présent à cette période de l'année.

Mais quand il croisa le regard noir, plus qu'ironique de Sévérus, il ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir, lentement mais sûrement. Le parant d'une jolie couleur cerise.

Au point qu'il avait la sensation que même sa chevelure brune devenait de la couleur du fruit en question.

Evidement, le serpentard, lui, savait avec la plus grande précision ce qui avait dû se passer entre les deux griffondors.

Si il avait un peu d'imagination du moins...

Mais la main de Rémus dans la sienne lui fit oublier Rogue et son sourire narquois, il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

"Pense pas à lui. Pense à moi... Et à ce que je vais te faire dès que James aura libéré le dortoir.. Susurra Le loup à l'oreille de l'animagus, le faisant rougir de plus belle.

_"Black rougissant... C'est assez comique ce truc, quoique si il a fait ce que je pense qu'il a fait, il peut rougir le petit, rapides en besogne les griffonds. Dire de Luc et moi avons attendu un an... Parfois je me dis que nous avons eu tort d'attendre aussi longtemps, quoique le plaisir en valait l'attente. C'était bien, notre première fois..._

Sévérus ne se rendait pas compte du regard gris colère posé sur lui, et même si Lucius avait eu une dette envers Black, celle ci était payée, et il n'aimait pas les regards complices que se lançaient son petit ami et le griffondor de service. Il gronda de rage et se détourna de son amoureux, le plantant, désorienté, dans la grande salle.

Sa frustration était extrême, il franchit en quelques enjambées la salle commune, ouvrant les portes violemment avant de partir. Lucius Malefoy se consumait de jalousie en se dirigeant vers la tour d'astronomie, il avait évité de retourner à Serpentard, sachant que Sévérus le rejoindrait immédiatement, mais dans l'état où il se trouvait, il ne savait pas comment il l'accueillerait.

Avec une baffe.

Visiblement, puisque Sévérus avait porté une main à sa joue et que son regard noir était devenu inexpressif.

Figé.

Glacé.

Et qu'il avait eu un mouvement de recul quand Lucius avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui, stupéfié par le geste qu'il avait eu.

"Je... Je.. Sév... Lucius bredouillait, incapable de dire ce qu'il avait réellement envie d'exprimer, sa colère soudaine et irrationnelle, son envie de faire mal à Sévérus, sa rancoeur envers Black.

Toutes ces choses qui le confortait dans son insécurité. Dans ce devoir d'être fort et dur. Insensible et impitoyable. De ressembler ne serait ce qu'un peu à Sévérus.

Qui le fixait d'un regard triste à mourir, le désespoir qui affleurait lui donnant envie de pleurer.

Déjà.

Si tôt.

Ils n'avaient connu que peu de temps la perfection d'être ensemble.

Lucius se découvrait.

Petit monarque insolent qui détruisait que ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir.

La fin du Paradis.

Le début de l'Enfer.

Le premier jour du reste de sa vie.

* * *

Un peu court je sais, mais j'arrive au bout et je crois que le prochain chapitre sera un épilogue bien plus qu'une suite. 

Bisousmouchous.


	17. Premiers Janviers

**DISCLAIMER:** Madame JKR, je vous prie, je vous vénère, je vous adore et je vous remercie de les avoir créés pour que nous en abusions...

**Rating M**

_**Le sel de ma vie:**_

**Onarluca:** Merci encore et toujours... Bisous Artémis...

**Alinemcb54** merci bien et je ne continuerais pas plus loin puisque c'est le dernier chap, mais nous nous reverrons sur une autre fic j'espère...

**Gaelle griffondor: **Merci encore d'être venue ici... Bisous

**Melindra**: Merci encore de ton soutien sans faille et je sais je ne suis pas toujours sympa avec Sév, mais là, j'ai pas le choix... alors c'est la fin et j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi...Bisoumouchous

**Ma lune,** comme je te le disais, c'est la fin de cette zolie histoire, nous devions y arriver un jour et j'espère que cette fin ne te déplaira pas de trop... Bisous à toi ma belle et rv sur meuseuneu...

**Jenny:** Ma douce amie, je suis absolument désolée, mais après concertation avec Sév et Harry, nous avons décidé que c'était mieux d'arrêter là, alors voici l'ultime chapitre de cette fic qui ne devait être qu'un défi relevé et qui est devenu une longue fic... Bisoumouchous et à bientôt sur un autre fic...

**Vif d'or** ma soeur, Je pense que tu vas aimer ce chap, même si il est un peu court... Bisousmouchous à toi et à bientôt

**Sev Snape:** Dis ma Didi, est ce que c'est toi qu'est devenue sévichounet? Si oui, toutes mes condoléances...Lol, Mais hors sujet, merci encore de passer et d'aimer, la rupture n'est pas encore consommée, mais...désolé, c'est la fin, mais il le fallait bien...

**Calimera:** Nardounette en sucre: j'adore... T'es intelligente toi de t'éventer avec un magazine, moi je fais toujours ça avec un pavé type Da vinci code et paf, je me le prends dans la tête à un moment où à un autre et ça fait maleuhh...Lol Bon trêve de bêtises, non la rupture n'est pas encore complètement consommée, par contre c'est le dernier chapitre... Et à mon habitude je ne termine pas vraiment... Et bien bisous et à bientôt, par contre je ne promets rien pour une prochaine Sirius-Rémus. On verra...

**Alllba Ambre: **Ma doucette, j'ai vraiment à peine parlé de James et Lily, mais si cela t'a fait plaisir alors je suis contente...Bisous et à bientôt..

**Oxaline:** J'excuse tous les retards, du moment que tu passes un jour c'est ce qui est important... J'aime que la pluie t'ai plue, moi aussi , j'avoue que c'était très sensuel à imaginer... Par contre, ce n'est pas vraiment fini entre Sév et Lucius, mais tu verras par toi même... Bisoumouchous et à bientôt, tu vas me manquer...

_**

* * *

Premiers Janviers**_

Sévérus était resté incroyablement stoïque, le regard désolé de Lucius dans le sien, et il avait commencé à se blinder, un peu plus. Il avait accepté la main de son amant sur la sienne, et avait retenu son souffle, se demandant si il allait accepter ça: se faire frapper.

Encore... Son père avait déjà donné.

Et il n'était devenu ce qu'il était que par haine. La haine de ne pouvoir s'opposer à cet homme. Etre si faible et prendre les coups, voir sa mère se faire battre, ne pouvoir rien faire... Sauf espérer, un jour être si puisssant qu'il lui ferait bouffer sa baguette. A main nues.

Alors plier devant le blond arogant.

Il n'en avait pas envie. Et il se détourna froidement. Abandonnant Lucius dans la tour d'astronomie. Retournant dans le dortoir de serpentard. Il s'était assis sur son lit et avait fermé les yeux.

Un long moment plus tard, il avait senti une main se poser sur son genou.

Entre ses cils il avait vu Lucius à ses pieds, les larmes aux yeux. Les joues en feu.

Diablement beau.

Diaboliquement beau.

Et il s'était excusé. Sans les mots mais avec les gestes. Montrant à Sévérus combien il était désolé d'avoir été aussi loin. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il tenait à lui, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était important dans sa vie.

Sév s'était laissé aimer. Il avait laissé le dandy blond faire réagir son corps, il l'avait aimé lui aussi, se donnant avec toute la fougue d'un amoureux blessé.

Et il avait laissé Lucius endormi pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

La gargouille l'avait laissé passer.

Il était entré dans le bureau, il n'avait rien dit. Se contentant de regarder le vieil homme.

Il avait hoché la tête. Et Albus avait compris. Sévérus serait à lui sous peu.

Le jeune homme était ressorti, déchiré. Sa première trahison.

Envers l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il n'y a que le premier pas qui coûte. Celle ci serait à jamais gravée dans son coeur.

Il était retourné auprès de son amoureux et l'avait rejoint dans le lit au draps froissés, dans l'odeur de leurs ébats.

Et s'était senti au dessous de tout...

* * *

**Premier Janvier **

Une main se posa sur la joue rugueuse et la caressa doucement. Amenant les yeux noirs à se tourner vers l'océan vert lagon qui était près d'eux.

"Hey... Tu es réveillé?

"Toi aussi... Ca fait longtemps?

"Une vie, mon amour.

Les yeux verts se voilèrent et un petit sourire étira les lèvres pulpeuses. Le jeune homme brun se repositionna sur la poitrine qui s'agitait encore un peu.

"Tu as rêvé de lui?

"...

"Je le sais. Tu étais agité, tu parlais en disant que tu ne t'abaisserais pas. Que tu ne voulais pas. Que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre...

"Toujours la même chose quoi.

"Toujours pareil mon amour... Chaque premier janvier... Tu fais ce cauchemar. Chaque premier janvier tu dors mal, tu parles dans ton sommeil.

"Et?

"Je t'aime comme ça depuis plus de dix ans alors, que veux tu que je fasses?

"Ce que tu fais à chaque fois...Fais moi oublier...

"Je vais te faire oublier. Te perdre en moi. Vivre par moi.

Harry remonta le long du torse de Sévérus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancien mangemort, les emprisonnant doucement, cherchant sa langue avec la sienne, laissant ses mains courir sur la poitrine encore musclée de son amour. Sur le ventre ferme et plat, se glissant dans le pantalon de pyjamas, caressant le creux des hanches, éfleurant le sexe qui se dressait lentement. Provoquant un grondement rauque.

"Angel...

"Mmm?

"Joues pas avec moi...

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Harry, il parcourut le torse de petits baisers, faisant se hérisser la toison brune qui descendait vers le bas ventre du Maître des potions.

Et descendit à son tour, caressant le membre tendu au travers du vêtement. Arrachant des halètements à l'homme sous lui. Il baissa l'offensant morceau de tissu et libéra Sévérus de son carcan. Faisant glisser le pyjama le long des jambes fines et musclées. Découvrant

enfin le sexe tendu. Pour lui. A lui.

Il l'avait couvert de baisers, puis l'avait enveloppé de sa bouche et l'avait dégusté. Le prenant au fond de sa gorge, descendant lentement, lascivement, le menant au bord de l'explosion en un rien de temps. Puis s'était arrêté. Il avait abandonné le membre luisant et s'était agenouillé sur les hanches de Sévérus, se positionnant au dessus de lui, le laissant prendre possession de lui. Encore une fois. Il avait retenu son souffle un bref instant. Laissant leurs corps s'ajuster. Puis il avait commencé à bouger. Ses mains plaquées de chaque côté de la tête de Sévérus, leurs regards soudés plus que leurs corps. Leurs gémissements en contrepoint l'un de l'autre. Plus forts, plus intenses. Meilleur. Plus... Encore plus...

Et le cri de leurs jouissances, presque simultané. Puis là encore, le souffle qui se cherche. Un peu perdu.

Tellement bien et tellement loin...

* * *

**Premier Janvier **

Une porte, un peu plus loin dans le même couloir, et un homme, assis dans un fauteuil, faisant face à une cheminée éteinte depuis des heures.

"Bon Anniversaire Siri...

Bon anniversaire mon amour. Murmura doucement le lycanthrope en levant un verre de whisky pur feu. Il regardait un cadre dans lequel bougeait deux garçons, le brun entourait le châtain de ses bras et l'embrassait dans le cou. Provoquant un rire à chaque fois.

"Tu me manques Sirius. Tu me manques toujours autant. Et pourtant... Je ne t'ai retrouvé que tellement peu de temps, après t'avoir perdu pendant si longtemps...

J'ai revécu notre histoire, ce soir, encore une fois, encore un premier janvier où je pense à toi. A nous. A ce que nous avions partagé ce soir là. A cette union que nous avions créé ce soir là.

A Sévérus qui avait été notre ange gardien, derrière son masque si indifférent.

A cet homme qui a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois notre petit Harry. A cet homme que Harry a choisi un jour. Nous avons pensé à toi ce jour là et nous avons convenu que tu n'aurais pas forcement désapprouvé. Ta haine à son égard n'aurait pas perduré si tu avait su ce qu'il avait fait. Si tu avais compris qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

Mais tu le savais au fond de toi et c'est pour ça que tu le détestait.

Tu savais qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien et ça te mettait en rage de le savoir mangemort.

Et il t'a détesté, il a sincèrement pensé que tu avais tué Lily et James, il aimait déjà Harry et voulait le protéger de toi. De loin. Se faisant lui aussi détester par cet enfant qu'il avait rencontré dans un rêve si longtemps avant.

Il me l'a confié récemment.

Ce soir de nouvel an. Ce soir là qui a été tellement important dans nos vies.

Il a vu Harry dans le hall de Poudlard.

Il a su qu'il n'aurait de cesse que de le rencontrer et l'a cherché toute sa vie.

Et en a eu tellement peur quand il est arrivé à Poudlard... Trop jeune et tellement semblable à James. Il s'en est protégé. A sa façon. Avec son ironie mordante et sa voix polaire.

Sévérus est un maître pour se faire haïr. Je l'ai plaint.

Mais maintenant je l'envie.

Ca va faire quinze ans que tu es parti.

Que tu as traversé le voile et ça fait onze ans que notre Harry vit avec lui.

Et que nous passons les fêtes de Noël ensemble.

Et que je trinque à ton absence.

Tu me manques Sirius...

* * *

Voilà c'est fini... 

Je ne pouvais pas trahir les pensées de Mrs JkR au delà de ce que nous faisons habituellement.

Ils ne furent pas heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfant.

Bisoumouchous mes belles et bientôt de retour, mais je ne promet rien pour les Loupiots


End file.
